Visions From the Past Lead to the Future
by kimee0479
Summary: Alice has strange visions Jasper's relative Bella Swan. After a series of tragedies Bella finally moves to forks. The more visions Alice has it becomes clear that Bella will be part of the family. Will B&E fall in love or will fate tear it all fall apart.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Twlight!

A. P.O.V. (Vision in Italics)

I watched Jasper and Emmett as they played video games as an anxious Esme threatened them with their lives if they broke her furniture again. Emmett hated to lose to the point he would throw things and Jasper loved to push him past the breaking point. The last time they played Emmett broke a curio cabinet when his controller sailed through the air, just missing Jasper as he continued his victory dance, the cabinet had splintered and all of Esme's crystal dished that she proudly displayed were obliterated. Esme was livid. I had never seen Esme angry and I would never provoke her, as loving as she was, she could be vicious if the need arose. Edward shook his head and continued to play the same forlorn melody on his piano. I wish my brother had someone special in his life, he didn't even know how miserable he was. I wondered if he would ever have a mate.

I felt the dizzying haze of a vision slowly beginning to drifting over me. I could feel Jasper's arms as he pull me into lap and held me in his protective embrace. I could hear the distress in his voice as he asked Edward to relay the message that lie in my thoughts.

_I began seeing a teenaged girl drifting off into a peaceful slumber that was no longer attainable for me. She peacefully closed her eyes and began her decent into warm, cozy slumber, a slight contented sigh escaped her as a hint of a smile played on her lips. At first she seemed comfortable but soon she began to gasp and tears streamed down her pale cheeks. I began seeing what she was dreaming._

_A girl with flowing blond hair was standing in a small kitchen sobbing inconsolably as she clung to an older boy who was dressed in what I recognized as a confederate uniform. He held her tenderly and stroked her hair trying to console her. _

"_Please, don't go!" she pleaded with him in a strangled voice wracked with sobs. She looked up at him her eyes probing every inch of his face it was then I realized that she was committing it to memory it was as if she knew this was the last time she would see him. _

Suddenly I felt the girl's pain surge through me and I gasp as the pain enveloped me. It felt like my heart was being ripped from my chest. I heard Jasper groan as the wave of anguish crashed down over him.

I saw the scene through the eyes of this distraught girl and was stunned to see My Jasper and that's when my heart completely shattered.

"Jasper!" I groaned as I curled into a tight ball as a wave of nausea ran through me.

_I willed the vision to stop but it continued slicing through me with a blinding pain. Jasper gently scooped his baby sister up in to his arms cradling her like an infant and dropped a kiss on her forehead, and murmured a promise softly to her that I knew he couldn't keep, "I'll come back sweetheart. I promise." He gently sat her on her feet next to their mother. He kissed his mother's cheek and shook his father's hand then swiftly swung into the saddle of his charcoal colored mare and urged the giant creature into a gallop and she carried him away from his home for the final time. _

_The sleeping girl gasped and bolted up right in her bed clutching her chest with tears streaming down her face. She took several ragged breaths trying to calm down. _

"_Get a grip, Bella. It's only a dream." She said as she reached for what appeared to be a scrapbook. She began leafing though the pages. The First page said 'My Family Tree by Bella Swan' _

"_That stupid history assignment has got me having nightmares." She grumbled as she continued flipping through the pages until she came to a copy of an old charcoal sketch of Jasper. Across to bottom was scrawled in perfect penmanship 'My Beloved Brother Jasper drawn By Sarah Whitlock'. Bella thoughtfully ran a hand across the drawing and said "I can't imagine her pain. I'm not sure I could have handled it as well as she did." She said as she closed the book and laid it aside and drifted back off to dream again. _

_I saw the same girl as before, Sarah, she stood rooted to the spot in front of the Confederate General listening as he took every shred of hope that she had of ever seeing her brother again._

_As he said the words her blood ran cold, "Jasper has disappeared and we found his horse covered in blood wondering back from his patrol. He is most likely dead. I'm sorry for your loss." _

_Sarah's breath hitched and her knees buckled and she crashed to the ground hard. She began sobbing and begging, "Jasper, come back! Please come back. You promised!" was her mantra. _

Once again I felt the crushing pain and Bella sobbed in her sleep. A new part of the vision became clear.

_Sarah sat astride Jasper's prized mare in the middle of an open field with tears streaming down a face similar to Jasper's as the wind whipped her hair into her face delivering a stinging slap but she was to stricken to care. She was staring forlorn down the road as she did everyday at the last place she ever saw of her brother alive. As the sun started to set she cried out bitterly over the roar of the wind, "You said you would come back Jasper. You promised me." Then turned the massive steed toward home and thundered off toward home racing the wind_.

I came out of the vision dry sobbing and gasping for breath with the pain of the vision was still gripping me. The pain was searing not only for me but for Jasper as well. Edward had recounted my vision in great detail to the entire family and Jasper remembered some of it from the grief stricken.

"What was that?" rasped Jasper quietly as I met his gaze and saw his agony, threw my arms around him, and collapsed into his chest. We sat there for what seemed an eternity.

JPOV (during and after the vision)

I felt a strange murky sensation coming from beside me and realized Alice was about to envision the future again. I put the game on pause the game which earned me a "What the hell, man?" as a protest from Emmett.

I focused all my attention on my beautiful angel sitting beside me. This seemed different then the other visions that she had gotten they didn't usually have the ominous feeling that was slowly creeping over Alice. I noticed Alice's body was rigid so I gently lifted her into my lap and called Edward over to tell us what she saw. I sat on the couch sending her waves of calm as cradling my beloved Alice gently in my arms as she twitched and groaned. Everyone had congregated around Alice, Edward and I listening to Edward and watching Alice with concern.

Edward's expression was grim as the recounted the vision that caused my wife such pain. He told in vivid detail the story of the day I left my family and became a Confederate Soldier. My heart ached as I remembered the events from this vision. Why was this girl dreaming of my past? Alice had never had visions of the past before could the girl in her vision see the past? I wondered.

The intense pain I felt from Alice shook me from me thoughts. I was powerless to take this agony away even my gift was useless today. I watched in horror as her lovely face contorted into a tortured grimace and then she groaned out my name in an almost strangled voice. I would have gladly given my life to spare her from this pain she was feeling but right now all I could do was to feel it with her. The waves of anguish rolling off my wife were nearly unbearable. She coiled her tiny body into a tight little ball as I felt a wave of nausea overtake her.

When she finally came out of that awful vision she looked up at me and melted into my chest, snaking her arms around my neck, dry sobbing. I couldn't stand it any longer she was still sobbing and it had been 20 minutes since the vision had ended and she was still in intense pain. I quickly carried her from the house and didn't stop until I was under the tree that we had stood under to calm ourselves the day we first came to the Cullen's. Now this was our spot, when we needed a break from everything else we always came to our tree.

I sat Alice on her feet and took her hands gently in mine. "Alice! Please talk to me. I can't stand it when you are in pain." I whispered dropping to my knees. She looked into my eyes there was a strange expression on her face today.

"I know what it's like to loose you." She began quietly, "When she lost you I could feel her pain. Jasper, it was so intense. I felt like it would kill me. I would never survive it, Jasper. Are you alright after that? I know Edward told you my vision. She was your little sister?" She whispered hoarsely.

"Yes! She was my sister. Yes, seeing Sarah and feeling her pain was devastating. I loved my sister and I always will but she's gone now. It broke my heart when I felt her pain but what completely shattered me was feeling yours. I'm where I belong, Alice. When I'm with you, I'm home and I'm not going anywhere. I love you heart and soul. It's always going to be you and me. We have forever and I plan to enjoy every second of it with you. You are here and that's all I need." I scooped her into my arms knowing I could never leave her. I carried my emotionally exhausted wife back to the house knowing there were still questions to be answered and hoping the explanation of the vision would put my troubled mind at ease.


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own Twilight

J POV

Our family had assembled around the table in the dinning room shortly after Alice and I returned. They stared at Alice expectantly.

"Who was the girl? Is she a threat to us?" Rosalie hurled questions at Alice in a panicked tone.

"I don't think she is." Edward said thoughtfully. I could feel a mixture of affection and confusion pouring off Edward.

"I don't recall asking you Edward!" Rosalie growled impatiently. She was in one of her foul moods.

"Edward is right. There is no reason to fear her. We are getting ahead of our selves. We all just need to settle down and wait." Carlisle interjected trying to defuse the situation.

"I'm not sure why I had that vision but there is no way she can be a threat to us. Jasper uses Hale as his last name now. Rosalie, there is no reason to harm her." Alice said firmly, locking eyes with Rosalie.

I heard Edward growl as an ocean of emotions crashed down on me. I winced as the sudden urge to rip Rosalie apart hit I had to take a couple deep breaths and remind myself that these were Edward's emotions. I sent Edward a calming wave and set a mental message 'No one is going to hurt her.' The vision bothered Edward more that it should have and I wondered why.

"The vision was clear," Alice said, "She will come into out lives. I will keep an eye on her future." Then stood and sauntered gracefully from the room. I could hear her as she ascended the stairs and enter our room.

I went to the room I shared with Alice and stood in the doorway and watched her. She was sitting on the leather sofa starring thoughtfully out the window.

"He will love her, you know? I have seen it. He will care for her like I care for you. Did you notice the way he reacted to Rosalie?" she paused to glance at me so I nodded, "I had a vision of Rosalie in the girl's room she was attacking her. Edward was watching my mind. The vision changed suddenly and I saw Edward between Rosalie and Bella. Bella was awake and terrified and Edward was blocking Rosalie. Rosalie wouldn't stop and he ripped her apart." She said turning to face me with a grim look.

"I felt the urge to decimate her just before he growled. Edward is conflicted right now. He doesn't understand what he feels for her. I think it's because she is a human." I replied.

"Jasper!" she gasped as she was sucked into a new vision, "She won't stay human. She will be one of us. She's going to lose her family and it will break her. She will be in Forks within the year." She looked at me sadly. "I need to talk to Edward. We have to help them. Rosalie will be a huge obstacle for them."

Just then Emmett came crashing through the door with all the grace of a bull in a china shop. As long as I have been with the Cullen's I am still not used to Emmett's childlike qualities.

"Carlisle wants us all to go hunting as a family!" he boomed excitedly then after only a second late he prompted impatiently, "Are you coming?".

"I suppose your going after a grizzly bear again." Alice asked unable to hide her amusement.

"You know it! I may get two." He replied poking his chest, grinning in wild excitement as he sprinted down the hall.

Alice grinned at me shaking her head, "It's like living with a two year old." She laughed wryly as Emmett thundered down the stairs.

She looked into my eyes and asked, "How are you really? Are you enjoying living with the family?" I smiled she always looked out for me. All she wanted was my happiness and I adored her more for it.

"If you're not happy we can leave." She added.

"Alice, I'm fine. I have everything as long as I have you and my new family is a bonus. I just need time to adjust to all of this but I'm fine darlin'." I replied in my southern drawl knowing all to well it drove her wild. She pounced on me causing me to topple over on to our bed. She rested lightly on my chest and I encircled her in my arms pulling her closer to me. I kissed her passionately and she moaned softly.

I heard Edward groan and call impatiently, "Shall we leave you then?"

"We're coming." I called back. Then to Alice, "I will distract the family while you bring Edward home to talk."

"Thank you." Alice giggled and rolled off of me and we headed down the stairs to meet our family.

Edward eyed the pair of us suspiciously. As we all ran off to hunt.


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own Twilight

A POV

Once we were out for our hunt I told Jasper I was going to warn Edward about the last vision. He smiled and nodded then I thought, _"Edward, we need to talk. Meet me at the house. I'll be waiting!"_ Then I ran back to the house. I could see him approaching the house in a vision.

As he entered he said, "What's up? You and Jasper were blocking me. I swear Jasper was whistling the taps repeatedly that was maddening." Then he furrowed his brow and said, "Can you please stop reciting the American Constitution in Portuguese and just tell me what's going on?" then after reading my thoughts that I had quit blocking, "You had another vision."

"Yes I did. It only concerns you. Jasper will keep everyone away so I can tell you about it."

"Ok." was his simple reply. He had come to trust me in the time I had been with the family and sat comfortably on the couch beside me.

"As you already know I had another vision." I smiled as he rolled his eyes at the theatrical tone I had forgotten to rein in, "I won't tell you all the details because some parts you have to decide on your own without influence from the vision and plus there are a few wholes because some decisions have yet to be made to fill them in. I will however tell you that Bella will be here about mid-year. She will lose her family in tragic events in the same week and her Uncle Charlie will bring her here to Forks. She will be in a great deal of emotional pain. Edward, I need to know about your reaction to the first vision. You practically attacked Rosalie and I saw what you planned to do when you saw my vision of Rosalie attacking Bella. I think I know why? I have had several visions concerning you and this girl. I just need to know were your head is." Alice said casting a quizzical glance toward me.

"To be perfectly honest I'm confused as to why but I feel a strange need to protect her. When Rose thought of killing her I felt my heart ache, followed by panic, then searing anger. I wanted to stop her even if it meant a brutal battle and I don't know why but if she goes after Bella I will stop her. Nothing can harm her, I can't let it." He looked up he said softly, "I can't explain it. I don't know what to do about it."

"Jasper sensed your emotions and I think he can help you stay calm. I will keep an eye out for both of you. I will help you in any way that I can. This is going to be difficult for you but you will make it. You will be ok." I looked thoughtfully at Edward, "You know your Bella is Jasper's sister's great, great, great granddaughter so that makes her family. Jasper and I will protect her too."

"Alice, please I need you to tell me more then that. I can tell by the way you are blocking me that you are hiding a huge chunk of the vision from me. I need to know. Please!!" Edward pleaded.

"Alright, I'll tell you. Edward, just remember the visions change depending on what you decide." I sighed, I didn't want to tell him but I knew he would just watch my mind until her got the information he wanted. "I have seen her coming to Forks and going to school with us. She will be a junior like you and you will have at least one class with her. There is something about her that will be difficult for you to stay away from her. She is different from most humans. I can watch you closely if you like. I will definitely watch the girl." I said hoping he wouldn't press for more.

"I know there is more, but for now, I won't pry. You have given me a lot to think about. I need to know that Bella will be ok." Edward said. I noticed a tender tone in his voice as he said Bella's name.

"It hasn't been decided yet. Right now she's fine." I said and quickly added," We had better get back before everyone notices we are gone."

"Thank you Alice! You are my favorite sister." Edward said squeezing my shoulders lightly then we ran back to the others.

"That's just because your other sister wants to kill your love interest." I smirked.

"Maybe." He laughed.

It was great to see Edward so hopeful. I watched him and his steps seemed lighter. He was so happy I just hoped I wouldn't let him down.

J POV

I was relieved when Alice came into view with that radiant as the sunlight I-just-helped-someone smile on her lips. There was no one who would ever compare to my wife. As long as she was with me everything was right with the world. I relished her happiness. Alice was always content when she helped someone. She was always the peace keeper I think that is partly for my benefit. She understands how hard it is for me to feel everyone's emotions. She made her way to my side with Edward following behind her.

"Thank you for before. That wave of calm really helped me out. I don't know what's going on with me right now. I would really value your input on my situation." Edward said.

"Ok, after the hunt we'll go spend some _brother bonding time_" I said making quote marks in the air.

"Sorry I let my emotions get the best of me earlier." Edward offered hanging his head.

"No harm done, although you almost caused me to take a snap at Rosalie." I chuckled.

"That would most certainly have provoked Emmett. That's one fight that would _not_have been pleasant." Edward mused.

"Yeah, he seems easy going but as big as he is that wouldn't be a enjoyable experience." I agreed.

We all laughed and went to find the others.

Edward's POV

For the rest of the hunt I couldn't put Bella out of my mind. This was insane I had yet to meet this girl and already I felt a deep connection with her. I played the memory of her from Alice's vision. I couldn't help the longing of needing to know her. All I wanted was to be at her side. I almost felt a piece of myself missing.

I watched the rest of the family and ached for my other half. It never bothered it before but everyone had someone but me. I wondered if Bella was to be my mate. I realized that I was falling in love with this human girl. The thought was bitter-sweet. Finally love seemed attainable but she was human that meant that I would only have my love temporarily. She would age and her body would wear out then eventually death would claim my sweet Bella. That's the way it should be I suppose, but it didn't make it easier to deal with. I could change her if she chose to let me but who in their right mind would choose this life? And who was I to ask her to?

I felt a hand on my shoulder and looked up to see Carlisle. _'Son, are you aright?' _he thought.

"Yes." I sighed.

"Why were you growling?" He asked concerned.

"I was just thinking." I sighed, "I'll be fine. I just need to think and work some things out. I'm going to talk with Jasper after we hunt. Every thing will be fine." I told him more trying to reassure myself then my father.


	4. Alone in a Crowded Room

I don't own twilight

Edward's POV

Everyone gathered in the den upon our return from hunting each couple paired off enjoying each other's company. I sat playing the piano watching my family as Carlisle played cards with Esme, Jasper deeply engaging in an evening conversation Alice as they waited to watch the sunset and Emmett and Rosalie dancing by candle light to the piano. I wasn't up to spending time watching the happy couples sharing intimate moments together it just made me feel all the more isolated. Here I was sitting is a room with my family and I felt utterly alone. I abandoned my piano and turned on the stereo so Rosalie and Emmett could continue dancing and then I made my escape.

I was relieved to finally retreat to my room in solitude with only my thoughts as my companion. I was so tired of feeling so desolate. Everyone else had their other half except for me. It just made me face the devastating truth that I was missing my other half. I know the rest of the family thinks I am sulking but they just don't understand what I'm feeling with exception of Jasper who knows what everyone is feeling. He had said he would help me for which I was extremely grateful. I appreciated he and Alice as they were always mindful of my feelings and tried to help any way they could. I was selecting a novel to settle in and read when a soft knock come at my door. I heard Jasper's thoughts, "Come in Jasper."

"I thought we could go for a run." Jasper said.

"That would be great." I grinned, "I was hoping to talk to you soon."

"Lets go to a more private venue." He suggested' "Alice said it would be necessary." Then he thought "Rosalie!"

I nodded understanding completely. We leapt out my window and sprinted into the forest. We stopped in the middle of the meadow that the family had come to call my private meadow.

"Edward, first of all I want to tell that you that Bella is a member my family and although I don't know her yet I care a great deal for her. Alice has seen you and her together, happy. I know she has told you the girl will tragically lose her family and it will devastate her. Alice has tried to locate her to spare her the pain of losing her family and can't, she doesn't know how it will happen yet." Jasper began, "I want you to know as long as you treat this girl right I am fine with you getting to know her. You MUST maintain careful and absolute control while you are around her. There can be no slip ups, EVER!" he warned sternly.

"I know. I will hunt daily when she starts school and I have Alice watching out for us both. I think she could be my mate. Jasper, I won't force this life on her. She will have to choose it and even then I don't know if I could take her soul." I said thoughtfully.

"There you go again with the doomed soul talk. Where did you get that from?" Jasper asked curiously.

"We are monsters, Jasper. In the world there are good creatures and evil creatures and vampires are not the good creatures. You can't honestly believe that we could ever be considered good? We are monsters. We are damned for eternity." I said before Jasper interrupted.

"Let me stop you right there." Jasper said calmly, "I get the good and evil thing. I do. There's a choice between good and evil. And I have chosen to be good. Don't you be lumpin' me with the evil creatures?" Jasper smiled and then said seriously. "Were you ever mad at Carlisle for changing you?"

"I was once. I took off and started a diet of human blood for awhile. I justified it by only killing other "monsters" you know rapists and murderers. It still haunts me still though. I am a monster and although I try not to be evil, I am not good either." Edward said in disgust.

"Edward you are so hard on your self. You make a choice every day to be good instead of evil. That qualifies you as a good creature. Bella will see that if she gives you a chance. You strive to be perfect and you do well. Of course I don't think you will ever see just how good you are." He said looking at me.

"I do try to be good Jasper but that's just not good enough. I wish I could say that I had a perfect record as Carlisle does. I just can't see myself as good." I argued.

"So do you think of me as evil or not good? I have spilled human blood and I have destroyed other vampires for no other reason then they weren't useful to me anymore. I wrestle those demons on a daily basis. I still make the choice to do my best to be good." He countered.

I don't fault you for your past. You have overcome so much to find Alice and this new life style choice. Jasper I was turned and taught this lifestyle from the beginning and I strayed. I'm just different." I insisted.

"Ok. We'll just have to agree to disagree." Jasper said, "I could feel your pain at the house. What were you thinking to cause you such pain?"

"I was thinking of her, as I watched all of you with your mates. I feel like I am missing half of me. Ever since I saw Alice's first vision, I have a need to be near this girl. I can't explain it. It's just painful to me that she's not here."

"I will help in any way I can." Jasper said, "She will be here soon and then you can be with her."

"Jasper, I don't want her to ever have to live this life. I want her to have all of those human experiences that I didn't get. I won't take any of that away from her. I was thinking about this the other day. I will get to know her and then I will be whatever she wants me to be weather it be a friend or her mate. I will stay with her until she takes her final breath. I can't think beyond that because I don't know that there is no reason for me to go on after that." I sighed sadly. "My happiness will be for a short time. I can't bare the thought of her in any pain at all, let alone being the cause if the agonizing burning that the venom would bring to her if she were changed."

"You don't have to make that decision right now. Just get to know her and let her guide you. That is a decision that both of you need to make together. She could surprise you Edward. Alice has seen several outcomes with both of you as a happy couple. All of the latest visions have been of her as a vampire and the two of you together. What if she wants to become a vampire for you? Would you change her then?" Jasper reasoned.

"I don't think I could change her." I said.

"It doesn't have to be you to change her you know." He said thoughtfully.

"I can't even think about that right now. She deserves better then this. I couldn't do this to her." I shuttered.

"Ok." Jasper understood my hesitation.

We stood in the meadow for a while just enjoying the quiet. Finally Jasper thought 'I'll race you home' and then her was gone I sprinted after him. I could easily outrun member of my family and soon I had passed Jasper and he shrank into the distance behind me. I loved running feeling the wind against my skin was freeing.

As I neared the house I could tell something was wrong. I entered the house to see Alice's eyes glazed over with a vision.


	5. Bella’s Tragedy

A Tragic End

Alice's POV (the vision is in Italics)

Once again dread gripped me as the haze of another horrifying vision took me.

_Renee, Bella's mother, was inside the house preparing for work. She had just finished perfecting her look when the Bella walked up to vanity. "You should wear you sapphire teardrop earrings with that blouse."_

"_Hello, Bella. You're up early!" she smiled then proceeded to tell Bella all the details of her day, all of a sudden earsplitting burst of a gunshot ripped through the tranquility of the morning._

"_Was that a gun shot?" Bella asked._

"_I don't know" Renee said, "Stay inside. I'm going to check it out."_

_Renee stepped out the door, closing it behind her. She froze. The scene before her was horrifying. Phil was lying un-naturally still on the sidewalk struggling for his every breath. There was a teenaged boy tackled to the ground by one of the neighbors. A lady ran to Renee and walked her to Phil's side. There was another neighbor was already there with Phil. "He is breathing. I called for an ambulance. What about Bella?" They looked up to see a stricken look on Bella's face as she stood on the porch with her eyes glued to her father. Sandra the woman at Renee's side said, "I'll take care of her" then went to console Bella._

_The next few minutes were an eternity. Seconds seemed like hours, Renee sat watching Phil gurgle and choke on his own blood she knew she could do nothing to help him. She held his hand and tried to talk to him. She wanted to be calm but she was just too distraught. She sat sobbing begging Phil not to leave her._

_The ambulance finally arrived, taking Renee and Bella to the hospital with Phil. Bella was careful to stay out of the paramedics' way as the worked to save her father's life. Once at the hospital they were escorted to a waiting room. The nurse waved to a small table in the corner, "There's coffee there if you need it. Magazines are there also. Someone will come and update you as they know anything. You can wait here." And then she was gone._

_Bella sat staring at the clock but not seeing anything. She was lost in thoughts of her father. There were still so many things she and her father had yet to do. She remembered her father telling her about hiking and the trip they had planned for the summer. She envisioned walking down the isle at graduation and seeing the empty seat were her father should have been. She also saw an empty spot beside her as she walked alone down another isle to her future husband. Then there was the empty space that was present in a hospital room when she welcomed his grandchildren into a world where they would never meet her father. She was going to miss so much if he died. Tears silently streaked down her face as Bella was trapped in her own private hell._

_Renee's mind wondered through the course of her and Phil's relationship. She remembered the day she saw him for the first time. The day she joined his fifth grade class he was all she saw. He had been her best friend ever since. She remembered their first date. He was so cute he brought her a dozen daisies and a bottle of pop. They sat on her mother's couch and watched a rented video and ate microwave popcorn. She remembered the day he proposed. Phil had been so nervous he dropped the ring in the edge of the lake and it took two hours to find it. He was soaked when he finally found it but the feeling when he put it on her finger was unforgettable. She was so happy, every thing else just disappeared it was him and her. They were the only two people on earth. That memory put a smile on here face. _

_At that moment the doctor came to sit beside her. The doctor's words hit her like the bullet that had taken Phil from her. As she and Bella sat in the waiting room trying to absorb to shock of loosing him. Renee kept saying "This can't be right. I talked to him less then an hour ago." She kept repeating to the doctor miserably. The doctor sat down beside her and gently repeated "Your husband's injuries were too severe and when we removed the bullet we couldn't stop the bleeding. We did everything possible but his injuries were tragically fatal. Your husband is gone." _

"_No!" Bella sobbed as the doctor's words echoed in her mind. Just then Phil's brother came in and instantly knew he was gone. _

"_What happened, Renee?" Charlie asked his voice choked with anguish. Renee couldn't answer him her voice failed her. She was devastated, the man she had loved from the time she was ten years old was gone. Her best friends taken from her in one gut wrenching moment. On decision made by a 13 year old boy. She was told it was a random act. The boy decided to shoot the first random person he saw. In one split second that young boy had changed her life forever. Renee listened as the doctor recounted to Charlie the events that took place just forty five minutes prior to that moment. The words hit her like a hammer. "Phil was out jogging and a 13 year old child stepped out from behind a tree. He fired one shot in to Phil's chest. A neighbor saw the whole thing. Renee came out of the house when the shot was fired. The boy has been arrested. Phil died on the operating table. The bullet was lodged in such away that Phil's heart ripped it's self apart with each beat. We dislodged it but the damage to the heart was too extensive and he bled to death before we could stop it. Your sister-in-law is in shock as I am sure you are as well." He paused and then added, "Is there anyone I can call for you?" _

_Charlie looked sickened. "No, I'll handle it." Charlie choked out, before hugging her sister-in-law and niece to him. "Come on girls, we cannot sit here all day. Let's get you home." He steered the broken family past a group of by standers ignoring the prying eyes and the reporter's questions. Although one reporter's repeated question was maddening. _

"_Do you have any words for the boy's mother?" She kept screaming. Charlie put the only family he had left in his car and turned to find himself nose to nose with the reporter, she blocked his path and repeated her question again. _

"_I'm sure his mother is in shock, as we all are. I don't have any words for anyone. No words can change the past and there are no words to bring him back to us. I lost my little brother today, a wife lost her husband and best friend, my 17 year old niece lost her father, and that's just our family. That boy's family lost an awful lot today too. You people are ulcers on society. You relentlessly stalk your story and the people who are hurting be damned. I do not wish to be rude Miss, but you would do well to get out of the way." Charlie managed in a strangled voice as he choked back sobs. The reporter stepped out of the way and watched him go._

_Once at home Charlie settled Renee on the couch with a pillow and blanket. She just stared off in to space her world was evaporating just as if it were mist and she could do nothing. He tried to speak but no words seemed appropriate. So he sat down with Phil's beautiful daughter at the kitchen table "Bella, I can't even imagine how awful this must be for you." He pulled Bella in to a hug._

_"I want to see that kid." Bella said finally. _

_"Bella, that's not a good idea. You will upset your self more." He said gently hiding his disheartened sobs deep within himself. _

_"I want to see him. He took my dad away. I need to see him, please." She sobbed. _

_Renee came into the room as Bella was begging to see the one who had murdered her father. "Your uncle's right Bells. I'll tell you what you write him a letter and I will take it to him. I doubt they would let you see him anyway." She sobbed. Bella left the room saying she needed to be alone. _

_"They are saying that he will just go to a juvenile detention center until he's 18 and then he'll be released with a clean slate." Charlie fumed._

_"I don't know what to do. A part of me wants to rip that kid to shreds, while the other part of me thinks of his mother. I don't know what to do, what to feel, I'm just lost with out Phil. He was the one who made things better. He always knew what to say to help me through times when I thought I couldn't go on. I feel like my heart has been ripped from my chest. He and I have loved each other since grade school. Ever since I can remember Phil has been there. I just lost my best friend in the whole world. He never judged me, ever. He always had a gentle way that made things alright. As long as he was here I knew things were going to be fine. He was my world. How do I go on? I have been with him so long I don't remember what it was like to be without him. I can't do this. This can't happen. I need him! I can't breathe. Charlie, I can't do this!" Renee collapsed in to her brother-in-laws arms and they both wept bitterly._

_That night Renee dreamed of Phil. He was sitting on the foot of her bed talking to her. "Renee, we have been through it all now. I love you so much. We can make it through this together." He started. _

_She interrupted him, "You're not here! He took you from me!" She sobbed, "I cannot do this Phil, not with out you. I don't know how to live with out you." _

_Phil smiled sadly "I'm sorry it has to be this way but you'll always have me with you. I'm looking out for you. You'll be fine. You're strong, you can do this. You have to for Bella's sake. Be strong sweetheart." Renee awoke in tears, she was so angry with that boy. If only he hadn't killed the love of her life. She made a decision to see the kid first thing in the morning. She had to know why. She would also give him Bella's letter. She sat up most of the night because sleeping was just too painful._

_The next morning she went to see her husband's attacker. All the way to the Court house she wondered what she would say to him. She expected a sullen angry child with no remorse. She rehearsed her speech. She thought about the self restraint it would take not to claw the kid's eyes out. She walked in to the court house expecting closure. She knew that this kid would say hurtful things and maybe proud of himself. She was strongly urged not to have contact with this kid but she needed to see him. Just to be able to put a face to what happened. That's all she needed. When he walked in to the room Renee was shocked he looked so young and frightened. _

"_I'm sorry!" the boy began to babble, "I know it was wrong. I had no business with that gun. That's what my momma said. She says this will probably be my new home forever. I just want to go home. I didn't mean to kill nobody. I have learned my lesson." Renee silently laid out a family picture and several pictures of Phil playing with Bella. Finally she found her voice and croaked out, "I came here to ask you why you killed him. I want you to see him as he was to us." Then sliding Bella's letter across the table she added "My daughter's thoughts. I didn't come here to ease your guilt. I came for some answers and I don't know isn't good enough." She watched while he opened Bella's letter and listened as he read it out loud. Tears flowed down his cheeks as he read. She held her composure with every ounce of will power she had._

_To You, _

_I don't understand why you took my father away from me but I want you to know exactly what you took from me. 1. You took my dad. He was always there for me when I needed him. He helped me with my homework, played games with me in the evenings, and was someone I want to be just like. 2. You took my hero. There was nothing my dad couldn't do. 3. You took my mentor. He taught me all kinds of neat stuff. 4. You took all future camping and fishing trips, all hope of dad walking me down the isle at my wedding. You took seeing him at my graduation; you took my privilege of showing him his grandchildren one day. Not to mention what you took from them. 5. You stole my every thing! You took my friend and I hate you for it._

_Renee gathered the pictures and left him reading the letter that Bella wrote. She was hyperventilating by the time she reached the car. Though she could barely see through her tears, she sped out of the parking lot in to oncoming traffic. The car was hurled into the air and flipped twice. It finally came to rest in the center median crushing Renee under it. The driver of the pickup that hit her called for an ambulance. Renee was pronounced dead at the scene._

Jasper's POV

Alice was lying against my chest twitching and whimpering. I could feel the torrents of pain rolling off her as I held her. I hated the story that Edward was replying through a strangled voice. His pain was washing over me too. I knew he was hurting for Bella. I can't imagine what I would do if Alice were hurting and I couldn't get to her to hold her. He was truly breaking before my eyes.

Alice screamed "No!" as she jolted out of the vision. She was shaking uncontrollably her small body wracked by sobs. She whispered "It's happening now."


	6. Broken

**I don't own twilight or the characters, SM does!**

**Edward's POV**

As soon as Alice's vision began my heart plummeted to my toes. All I wanted to do was to go to my meadow and be alone but I knew my family was counting on me to read the vision from Alice's mind. I sat and recounted the entire vision in the strangled voice I was able to force. Finally when Alice came out of her vision and I heard her whisper that it was happening and I had to go. I bolted out the door as if trying to outrun the pain I was feeling.

My poor Bella was hurting and there wasn't a thing I could do about it. My arms burned to hold her. I would have given anything to stop this. I started thinking back to the vision. I replayed the first of the vision over and over again. I knew that was the last time for a long time I would see that genuine smile on my beautiful Bella's lips. As I thought back I memorized every inch of her face as she spoke to her mother so lovingly. She has her hair swept up into a French Twist there where small strands that had escaped and framed her glorious face with exception of one infuriating strand that hid one of her eyes from my view. She was smiling a smile that light up the room and warmed my heart if that were possible. She was truly beautiful as she looked at her mother with her gentle eyes. She was so delicate. I wondered what it would be like to brush the rogue strand of hair out of her face and tuck it securely behind her ear. I was captured at that moment. In my minds eye I could see the depths of love that she felt for her mother. Oh if only she was looking at me in that way. I wondered if she would ever look at me that way.

The next part of the vision I saw was Bella standing on the porch watching frozen in horror at the sight of her father so lifeless on the ground and her mother so broken. She looked so small and frail at that moment. I could see the pain in everyone's faces and the agony in Bella's face. As the neighbor come and wrapped my Bella in a comforting embrace I felt a debt gratitude to this woman for being there for her when I couldn't be. It seemed an eternity before the ambulance screamed in to view. My poor Bella was in shock, she couldn't move. The neighbor practically carried her to the ambulance. The whole ride to the hospital Bella silently sat with tears rolling freely down her cheeks. She listened as her mother begged her father not to die. The misery evident on her face tore at my heart.

At the hospital she was just kind of lost. She sat quietly drowning in a sea of emotion. She was gasping for air amid her sobs. She was sitting by her mother but they were in their individual versions of hell. I noticed when the doctor came in and told them that Phil had died Bella curled up in a tight ball and sobbed. I ached to be there for her. I was grateful when I saw Charlie enter the room. I knew he would soon bring her to me. He was a stoic person by nature but he would be there for my Bella until I could be there for her. I dreaded her losing her mother too. It panicked me to know that Alice vision would happen and tomorrow Bella would lose her mom. I fished my phone out of my pocket and dialed Chief Swan's cell phone number. It rang once…twice…and then a recording that the person I was calling had traveled out of the calling area. I tried to get Phil's home phone and their cell phones. It was no use. The only phone number I could get was Phil's and it just went straight to voice mail. So I just hung up. I doubted anyone would check his phone. I had to stop this. I called Alice as I raced back to the house.

"I need you to find her. She can't lose her parents." I blurted out before she could even say hello.

"Edward it's too late. I don't know where they are. I have Jasper at Charlie's house to see if he can find where he went" She said

"Alice, I know it's too late to save Phil but if I can get there in time I will save Renee. I know it will change everything and I will never meet her but if I can spare her some pain, I will. I am headed to help Jasper." I said hanging up the phone.

When I arrived at Charlie's house Jasper was searching for a clue. We scoured the house and finally it we found an address book. My phone rang it was Alice.

"Edward, It's too late. You will never make it in time. I have seen it. She can't be saved. Carlisle called the detention center where the boy is being held she just left. Come home I will try to get a vision." Alice said sadly.

"I'm on my way." I said dejected.

Jasper and I sprinted back to the house to find Alice coming out of a vision. She will be here in three days. They will leave the day after the funerals.

I retreated to my meadow so Jasper wouldn't have to feel my heart shatter. My Bella was in such Pain and all I wanted to do was hold her. I stayed in my meadow for three days thinking.

Alice called my cell, "Edward, she's here in Forks. Charlie will call Carlisle to come see her in fifteen minutes. Do you want to go with him before school?" then before I could answer thought 'I'll layout your clothes.'

"I'll be there in a minute. Thanks Alice!" I said reading her mind as I ran back to the house.

As promised Alice had my clothes on my couch and ready. I had just finished dressing when I heard Carlisle answer the phone. I contained the urge to skip down the stairs and made my way to Carlisle with his bag. I was finally going to lay eyes on My Bella in person. I knew she was in no condition to notice me but it was enough just to be near her. I felt the gaping void within me heal slightly. Alice and Jasper were standing by Carlisle holding enough food to feed an army. Carlisle was telling Charlie that he would come be before dropping us at school. After he hung up the phone he turned to Jasper and said "I want you to gauge her emotions."

The four of us rode in silence to the Swan's house. Jasper kept sending me exasperated looks and waves of calm. I knew my excitement was disturbing to him.

As we pulled up to the house Carlisle turned to us, "You are going to bring in the food. I don't want to make them uncomfortable, so be brief and polite. Alice can you see what will happen?"

"She and I will start talking. Charlie will ask if I can stay for the day. You will give me permission. Bella will talk to me about her parents. I will help her through it. Jasper and Edward will be near by. Jasper you will calm her and Edward you will be frustrated. You can't read her mind.

"Ok. Let's go." Carlisle said with a wry smile as he noticed the frustration already settling over me.

Alice pulled me aside and said, "She will notice you. She just can't right now. I know this hurts now but I promise it will be worth it." Then she strode off with Carlisle.

Jasper flinched before we got to the door. "Carlisle, she is devastated. The pain she feels is ripping her apart."

As we got to the door Charlie opened it gaping at the all the food we carried. "I see Esme got carried away." He managed as he ushered us in.

Bella rose mechanically and greeted us politely, took half of Alice's load and guided us to the kitchen. She busied herself putting away the food we had brought. She and Alice worked in tandem as Jasper whispered, "Being busy is helping her." After the food was put away I tore myself away from my love and followed Jasper in to the small living room. Carlisle was telling Charlie, "The best thing for her is to be around people. If she needs anything call me." Carlisle said handing Charlie a card with his cell phone number on it.

As Alice and Bella emerged from the kitchen she actually looked better. She turned to Alice' "I wish you didn't have to go. It's been nice to talk to someone."

Charlie turned to Carlisle with pleading eyes and asked hopefully, "I don't suppose you would let your girl spend the day?"

"I suppose she could afford to miss a day of classes." Carlisle answered.

Carlisle, Jasper, and I walked out the door. I wanted to run back in the house and stay forever but I knew that wasn't what Bella needed. Jasper sensing my internal struggle laid his hand on my shoulder and sent calming waves to wash over me. Alice thought to me, 'It will be alright. Soon you will be near her.' She promised.


	7. Accepting Fate

**Thank you for all your reviews. When I am stumped I go to my reviews and it gives me the boost I need to keep writing. I love hearing from you. Thank you for your kind words.**

**I don't own twilight.**

* * *

**Alice's POV **

As I watched my family leave, Bella stood beside me. I could see the forlorn look on Edward's face. I felt so bad for him because I knew from my search for Jasper what it felt like to be without your other half. I thought to him, 'It will be alright. Soon you will be near her.' I promised him. When she started school I would suggest she ride with Edward, Jasper, and me.

I turned to Bella and asked, "So what do you want to do today?"

"I thought we could listen to music and just talk. It feels like it has been so long since I was just Bella. I guess I am hoping for a distraction." She said as she led me to her room.

She flopped across the bed and I sat in an ancient rocking chair that groaned under my slight frame. As we sat down I could feel Jasper's calming waves washing over both of us as they had been from the time he walked in the door. I could also hear Edward pacing near by. He just had to hear her voice so I kept Bella talking. As we sat there Bella started to tell me about her life in Phoenix. She finished with;

"I never really fit in, in Phoenix; I was just kind of invisible to everyone. I was always the freak, I guess. I hope I'm not a freak here too." Bella said. I had to hide my grin.

"Well, my siblings and I are kind of the freaks of Forks High." I said chuckling.

"No! Seriously?" she asked, "I thought you would be the most popular. You, Dr Cullen, and your brother's look like runway models."

"Thank you! We, Cullen's are strange to them. You see Carlisle and Esme adopted us. Edward, Emmett, and I are siblings and Jasper and Rosalie are twins. Jasper and I and Rosalie and Emmett are dating. We met when we were adopted and just fell in love. So naturally the kids in Forks think we are freaks. So you might just fit in with us."

"So who is who? I know Dr Cullen and you but who were the boys that came in with you?" She asked me.

"That was Jasper and Edward." I replied seeing how this conversation would end and knowing Edward would be pleased.

"Your boyfriend is Jasper? So which one is which." Bella asked.

"Well," I started hearing Edward come in closer, "Jasper is the tall blond." I paused to let her speak.

"He looks so familiar. I just can't place were I've seen him before. He seems really shy." She said.

I struggled to retain my composure if she only knew that he was her distant uncle Jasper. "Yes, he does seem kind of shy. Jasper is a man of few words."

"So, Edward is the boy with bronze hair. Wow! He seems intense. So who does he date?" She asked.

"Edward hasn't found that special someone yet. He's an old soul. He is waiting to find the perfect girl." I said.

She flinched and tears welled up in her eyes, "I'm sorry! I need a moment." She said as she raced to the bathroom.

"Her mother use to call her an old soul." Charlie said softly stepping inside the door.

"Oh, I am sorry! I didn't mean to bring up hurtful memories." I said.

"You didn't know. Today is the first day that she hasn't been curled into a ball trying desperately not to let me hear her crying. You being here is helping her." He said leaning against the doorway.

"Do you think she would like to go to a movie tonight? Edward, Jasper and I are going to see that new comedy in Port Angeles and I would love to have someone to talk to. You know boys and all their mechanical gibberish." I said.

"I don't see why not. If she wants to go that would be fine with me." Charlie said.

"Go were?" Bella asked coming up behind Charlie.

"Edward, Jasper and I are going to the movies tonight since there's no school tomorrow and I asked Charlie if he thought you would like to go." I finished knowing she would go.

"Yeah, that might be fun." Bella said.

Charlie left the room and she asked, "So am I crashing you date with Jasper?" she looked concerned.

"No. We were going to take Edward with us anyway. He's been kind of depressed lately." I said, "I think he's lonely." I mused, feigning indifference but on the inside I was soaring. I knew Edward would get time tonight to talk to her and that if only for a few hours he could feel whole again.

"Oh. Am I intruding? If this is a sibling bonding thing I can go another time." She said.

"You aren't intruding at all. In fact with you along I will have someone to talk to. You know how boys are. Those two get to blathering on about sports and stuff and forget I'm there." I could hear two indignant huffs and I knew I had offended the pair of eavesdropping vampires outside. I thought to Edward 'You'll forgive me.' Then I turned to Bella's closet, "So what are you going to wear?" I asked her leafing through her sparse collection. I made a mental note to take her shopping.

She joined me in the closet as we decided on her wardrobe for the evening. I looked at the clock and told her that I should go home and get ready. I feigned impatience as I waited for Edward and Jasper to pick me up. Edward had raced home and was pulling up to the house in his sliver Volvo.

"We will be back in about an hour" I called as I walked to the car.

"Thank you, Alice" Edward said as he sped home, "What am I wearing I know you have already seen it."

"As a matter of fact I have and I laid out your clothes in your closet." I said.

"Wait, you knew this morning? You let me torture myself all day wondering when I would have a chance to talk to her." Edward said mildly irritated with me. Soon all would be forgiven.

Jasper was in a good mood too. I think Edward told him my uncle Jasper bit plus we were going to be there while Edward talked to Bella. He was protective of her. He really felt that family bond with her. I was glad he would have a chance to meet his niece.


	8. Learning to Live Again

I don't own Twilight!

Bella's POV

At 5:30 I saw the silver Volvo that had picked Alice up slowing down to turn in to the drive way. I saw Alice and Jasper sitting in the back seat and Edward was driving. I met them in the driveway and opened the front passenger's side door and stumbled in.

"Thanks for inviting me. It was nice of you to include me." I said.

"You're welcome." Edward grinned, "Alice and Jasper always seem to get lost in _conversation _and I amsitting there bored out of my mind. Now at least I'll have company while I am being ignored."

Oh, my, gosh, that crooked grin just about melted me. Come on Bella get it together he's Alice's brother. I thought to my self.

"I'm glad you could make it Bella." Jasper smiled warmly.

"Thank you." I answered him. He was so mild-mannered. He reminded me of a southern gentleman. Then a flash back of a dream hit me. He reminded me of Great, Great Grandmother Sarah's brother, his name was Jasper too. I would have to tell Alice that story sometime.

"Did I not tell you that blouse would look amazing with those jeans?" Alice chirped with pride.

I smiled' "Yes. I guess you'll have to be my fashion consultant from now on." I laughed as Alice bounced excitedly in her seat.

"Oh, you really shouldn't have said that." Edward grinned nearly melting me again, "Alice is a fashion freak. You have just unleashed the fashion police on your self." "If it wasn't for me, you would be a fashion disaster, brother dearest." She retorted as she playfully smacked Edward in the back of the head. Jasper burst in to a fit of laughter.

"Ouch." Edward whined playfully, flashing that killer smile in my direction, "Do you see how mean she is? I was just trying to warn an innocent bystander of her death by fashion torture techniques."

The playful banter kept up for half the trip. The other we talked and laughed. I really felt at ease with them. I was glad there were no questions about my past. I guess being adopted they understood that some things were off limits. I always felt calm and happy as long as they were around. It wasn't until they left that I sunk it to my pit of despair. It was nice to just be normal again if only for awhile.

At the theater Alice led me to the concession stand, "The boys will buy the tickets and you and I will get the popcorn and sodas. Alice and I made our way to were Edward and Jasper were standing and exchanged refreshments and tickets. We went in to the theater that Alice and Jasper lead to. Edward motioned for me to go ahead of him and politely said "Ladies first." We sat in our seats my heart lurched, the main couple in the movie reminded me of my parents. I had to get out of here fast. I sat there for a moment thinking of a way out of this.

Edward POV

The movie had just started and I was settling in to pretend I was interested in the movie, when I heard Alice thinking at me.

'Edward' she hissed in her thoughts and then she showed me her current vision ofBella bolting out of the theater in tears. The movie had reminded her of her parents. I leaned in so everyone could hear me and said, "I remember the previews of this movie and it's not very good. I'm going to go to the arcade in the lobby."

"Do you mind if I come with you? This movie really isn't my thing either." Bella said hopefully.

"Not at all let's get out here." I said extending my hand to Bella to help her up.

She took it and stood up tripping over her feet and toppling in to me chest. I brought my arms around her to steady her. As soon as she was steady I dropped my arms and guided her out of the theater. The arcade was packed and we couldn't find anything we wanted to do so I suggested, "We could go to the book store across the street. I need to pick up a couple of new books."

"Yeah, I could use a new book too." She said then added, "What about Alice and Jasper?"

"I'll text them after the movie." I assured her.

"Ok. Are you ready?" she asked.

"Yeah, let's go." I grinned relishing in the fact that her heart went in to over drive every time I was smiled at her tonight.

We crossed the street and entered a large book store. She stopped at a small cluster of tables and asked, "Shall we meet back here in an hour?"

"Yeah, see you later." I said watching her leave. I was so disappointed. I prowled the isles hoping to bump into her with no luck. I reluctantly abandoned my mission and went to select a few of my favorite books. As I rounded the corner of the isle I needed my breath hitched, there she was standing in front of the books I liked. She looked up and caught me staring at her. She smiled and said, "No way! You like the classics too?" She asked me with a comically shocked expression on her lovely face.

"Yeah, I'll have to show you my collection sometime." I said.

"You have a collection? I'd love to see it." She laughed amused.

"Yeah. I have a collection. I especially like the antique books. My mom used to collect those books. She read them to me every night when I was young. I have a few of the books she read to me. Now it's kind of become a mission of mine to recreate her collection." I said.

"You must miss her terribly. I know I miss my mom." She mused obviously thinking out loud. A split second later she realized what she had done and then apologized. "

"Edward, I am so sorry. That was so insensitive of me to bring up." She said burying her face in her hands.

"Bella," I said softly, gently taking her hands in mine, "Look at me." I paused until her eyes met mine, "It's alright. It was a long time ago. Yes, I do miss my family but I'm at a point were I can talk about it now. If you need to talk about your family I will always be here to listen. I care about you."

She smiled her shy smile and lightly squeezed my hands, "Thank you. You're easy to talk to." She said dropping her gaze to my hands and asked, "So which books are your favorites?"

I began pulling out various books that I had loved and telling her stories about why I liked them. We talked and laughed standing there in the isle and were totally oblivious to Jasper and Alice standing at the end of the isle watching us until they came up to us. I had missed their approach. I heard Jasper think, 'Wow. You are smitten little bro.' he stood smirking.

"Yoo-hoo!" Alice called alerting Bella to their presence, "You two look like you're having fun." then turning her attention to Bella, "Don't tell me, you like old books too. Next you will tell me you like classical music." Alice dramatically placed a hand on her forehead and collapsed in to Jasper.

"Well, actually, I do." Bella offered.

"What? We lost her to the dark side Jasper!" Alice screeched, "You two are two peas in a pod!"

"Are you guys ready?" Jasper asked "Alice, people are starting to stare at you."

"Yeah, let's go." I said gently guiding Bella to the cashier counter. I purchased several books that Bella had seemed interested in before guiding her back to my car.

We got to the car and I walked Bella to her door and helped her in. As I started to walk at the annoying human pace it started to pour down rain. I finally made it in the car and was drenched.

She grinned at me and teased, "See, you should have let me walk to the door myself. Then you wouldn't be soaked."

I shook my head sending tiny droplets of ice cold rain flying her way.

She shivered and giggled "Ok, ok Truce! I give up!"

I smiled and started my car. I turned the radio to classical music since I knew Bella liked my music. Alice smiled at me in the rearview mirror and thought, 'Now you're complete. I'm so happy for you. Soon she will realize you're her soul-mate.' I smiled at the thought of being Bella's mate.

"So Bella, do you want to hang out at my house tomorrow afternoon. I thought if you wanted to we could even go shopping in Port Angeles." Alice asked.

"See, I warned ya! Fashion Police. You are in for a grueling day of trying on everything in every store." I said, laughing as Jasper added "Twice."

"You guys are mean!" Bella scolded us playfully.

"We're not mean. We're truthful! We'll see how mean you think we are after tomorrow's big shopping trip." Jasper countered dodging Alice's hand as she attempted to smack him..

"Well, I guess we will. It's probably not a good idea to go shopping tomorrow but I would love to come over and hang out with you guys." Bella laughed.

God, I loved that laugh. I was content in that moment with my Bella by my side and having the knowledge that I would see her tomorrow and she said you guys not you. She wasn't just Alice's guest. I drove slowly home relishing every moment I had with Bella.

Alice leaned over the seat and changed the radio station, as I was about to protest she thought 'Trust my Brother Dearest, you will thank me later. Just then a song came on the radio and Bella said "Oh turn it up I love this song. She and Alice started singing along. I watched Bella. She was having so much fun and my heart swelled with love. We continued singing and playing until we got to Bella's house.

She asked me "What time are you picking me up tomorrow?"

"I'll be here at one o'clock if that's ok with you." I said.

"One it is! I'll see ya then." She grinned and started to walk to her house.

"Bella," I called jumping out of the car with the books I had purchased in my arm, "These are yours. I already have copies." I said softly as I placed the books in her arms.

"Thank you." She said pulling me into a one armed hug.

"Happy reading," I whispered in her ear, "If you want to talk I put my cell phone number in the top one. You can call me any time day or night, Bella. I know what it's like to need to talk and have no one. My phone is set to vibrate so only I will hear it." I fibbed at the last part but I needed her to know I was there for her always.

On the drive home Alice and Jasper teased me unmercifully about being so taken with Bella.

"Ok guys, what are we going to do about Rosalie. She has made it no secret that she thinks this is a bad idea with Bella. She's going to be seriously pissed that we are bringing Bella to the house tomorrow." I said.

"We need to enlist Carlisle, Esme and Emmett." Jasper said.

"No that will be a bad move. We will enlist Carlisle and Esme and tell Rosalie and Emmett together. That way he can calm her down after we piss her off." Alice said.

"I am so grateful for your visions." I said to Alice.

We sped home as Alice called Carlisle and explained what we needed. He readily agreed to help. When we arrived at home he and Esme were waiting.

Emmett's POV

I heard Carlisle calling Rosie and I to a family meeting and I knew this couldn't be good. I knew that my siblings had spent the day with the human girl and that infuriated Rosie. I watched as she stormed down stairs I was momentarily distracted as I watched her butt go swinging down the hallway. Damn she has a nice ass. Oh right focus Emmett, your supposed to go down stairs. I knew Rosie was afraid that's the reason she was so belligerent today. She put up this mean girl front but I knew it was a façade. She was frightened for all of us. If we were discovered it would mean a move if not death for us. She used her anger to cover her fear. I heard Rosie tell Edward She would rip him apart followed by a threat for the human as well. I then heard my siblings erupt into menacing growls. Shit this wasn't good. I flew in to the room and positioned myself were I will always belong, in between My Rosie and any threat to her safety. I never wanted to fight my siblings but for Rosie I would fight to my death. I don't care who it happens to me as long as she is safe. She is and always will be my highest priority.

Carlisle sat at the head of the table Esme and Edward on either side of him and Jasper and Alice sat beside Edward. Rosie and I took our places beside Esme.

Carlisle spoke up, "We will have a guest in our home tomorrow. So please be nice." He said looking straight at Rosie. "Bella will be here at one tomorrow afternoon. Remember no vampire stuff she thinks we are human."

My Rosie slammed her fist in to the table, "This is a mistake Edward! You are putting all of us at risk for this…this human. It's so incredibly selfish. You aren't just risking your life you are risking all of our lives and we're all supposed to pretend that it will turn out alright." Rosie stormed out of the room and I followed as I always do. I would chase away the storm clouds of her mood. I sat beside her on a log in the forest.

"It will be alright, babe." I said placing my arm around her.

"Can they not see that they are endangering all of us?" She said miserably, "If Edward wants to have a fling with this girl then he should leave to do it. We are all in danger because Edward has a new play thing."

"Rosie, we'll all be fine. Eddie Boy has been alone too long. Alice says this girl will be one of us." I said trying to lighten her mood.

"What if we are not fine? What if this girl figures out what we are? I can't bare the thought of you in danger." She whispered pain lacing her voice.

I took her in my arms and said "Rosie, if it comes to it, we can always leave and go off on our own. We will be safe. I don't think Alice would put us in danger." I said feeling her relax and knowing I had soothed her fears.

**I had to do Emmett's POV in this chapter for three reasons: 1. He has more insight in to Rosalie then the other characters and won't vilify Rosalie. 2. He is just a fun character who is easy going and wildly entertaining. He is everyone's favorite goof-ball. 3. I see Emmett as a strong, loyal and caring creature. **

Rosalie's POV

When I heard Carlisle calling Emmett and I to come down stairs to the table I knew instantly that we had been put at risk. I wished this was an 'I sorry I slipped and we have to move now because her blood smelled so sweet' meeting but I knew that my pathetic excuse for a brother had fallen in love with this _human. _If I had blood it would be boiling about now. I stalked down stairs to see my family sitting at the table. If he has put Emmett in danger I swear that boy will rue the day he ever met me. As the thought flashed through my mind I saw Edward smirked. "I will tear you apart. I swear I will then I'll go after your precious little human." I growled. Edward, Alice and Jasper growled back at that moment Emmett was in front of me ready to defend me in an instant. I knew the position I had put him in. He hated conflict with our brothers and I had just forced him in to the middle of one against the people who mattered the most to him. I was so angry with myself.

Carlisle sat at the head of the table Esme and Edward on either side of him and Jasper and Alice sat beside Edward. Emmett and I took our places beside Esme.

Carlisle spoke up, "We will have a guest in our home tomorrow. So please be nice." He said looking straight at me which filled me with a burning fury. "Bella will be her at one tomorrow afternoon. Remember no vampire stuff she thinks we are human."

I slammed my fist in to the table, "This is a mistake Edward! You are putting all of us at risk for this human. It's so incredibly selfish. You aren't just risking your life you are risking all of our lives and we're all supposed to pretend that it will turn out alright."

As I stormed out of the room and I could hear Emmett following me. He always had a way of calming me down when I was afraid my world was ending. I sat on a fallen tree and waited for him to melt away the anger, pain, and fear. He sat beside me and enveloped me in a hug that only Emmett could give. I loved that with Emmett I didn't have to be tough I could break and after I pulled myself together he was still there for me never judging me.

"It will be alright, babe." He said

"Can they not see that they are endangering all of us?" I said close to sobs, "If Edward wants to have a fling with this girl then he should leave to do it. We are all in danger because Edward has a new play thing."

"Rosie, we'll all be fine. Eddie Boy has been alone too long Alice says this girl will be one of us." He said. I smiled at the jest at Edward.

"What if we are not fine? What if this girl figures out what we are? I can't bare the thought of you in danger." I whispered, as I felt myself on the verge of shattering.

The next thing I knew I was in the place I felt the safest, Emmett's arms and he said "Rosie, if it comes to it we can always leave and go off on our own. We will be safe. I don't think Alice would put us in danger." When he held me I always felt so safe, I could feel to fear dissipate but I promised myself that if Edward put Emmett in danger I would rip his head off.


	9. Chapter 9

**I don't own Twilight!**

Bella's POV

I watched as Edward's car disappeared from view and felt the calm feeling slowly dissipating. 'You need to quit being ridiculous, Bella.' I scolded my self as I walked slowly to the house. Why did I feel at peace when they were around? I missed having friends that's what it had to be. I would keep myself busy by finding that family tree scrap book so I could take it with me and show Edward, Alice, and Jasper.

As I walked in the house Charlie greeted me, "Did you have a good time?"

"Yeah, The Cullen's are really great." I answered.

"Whatcha got there?" He asked gesturing to the books in my arms.

"Just a few books from the book store we went to." I said not wanting him to know that Edward had bought them for me. "I think I'll go to my room and read before bed. Oh, I almost forgot Alice wanted to know if I could g over to her house she said she would pick me up at one." I asked him knowing he was behind at the station.

"I think that would be fine. I have to go in to the station at nine in the morning are you going to be ok here alone until one?" he asked me.

"I'll be fine" I said as the phone rang. I answered it, "Swan residence."

"Bella?" Edward breathed. "Of course it's you." I could hear the smile in his voice. "I have a favor to ask of you. Alice bet me I couldn't pick out a nice outfit without her. If I loose this bet she gets to dye my hair purple. It was stupid of me to take that bet because I am hopeless. Will you go shopping with me in the morning?" I could hear Alice laughing in the back ground.

"It would serve you right if she said no!" she called.

"Yeah, I'll help you." I chuckled, "We can't have you running around with purple hair no can we. I don't want that on my conscience! What time will you be here to pick me up?"

"Does eight thirty work for you?" he asked.

"Yes. Thank you! That will be fine." I thanked him and we said good night.

"Are you leaving earlier tomorrow?" Charlie said giving me a raised eye brow.

"If that's ok," Charlie looked quizzically at me so I decided to tell him the story, "It's a long story." I said sitting on the couch, "Edward and Alice have a bet that Edward can't go shopping with out her and come home looking presentable, if Alice wins he will have to dye his purple. He asked me to help him shop so he won't have to dye his hair." I giggled.

"Well by all means don't let the poor boy lose. You are going to help him win aren't you?" he asked with a concerned look on his face.

"Of course! Why would you even ask that?" I said in mock outrage.

Uncle Charlie Laughed, "Because girls are usually evil when you get them together. I figured you and Alice were ganging up on that poor boy." He teased.

"No, I couldn't do that. Not after how nice he was to me tonight." I recounted my evening's events and Charlie seemed happy that I was making friends.

"So, this shopping trip with Edward, is it a date?" He asked watching my reaction.

"No!" I said just a little to quickly, "It's just one friend helping out another." I continued wistfully.

"If you say so." Charlie teased.

"I say so! Good night Uncle Charlie." I said sheepishly. "I have to go to bed. I'll see in the morning." I called over my shoulder as I quickly made my escape.

When I was alone in my room I rummaged through the box of books I hadn't unpacked yet until I found the Family Tree Scrap Book. I settled in my rocking chair and began to flip through the pages until I got to the drawing that Great, Great, Great Grandmother Sarah had drawn of her brother my Great, Great, Great uncle Jasper Whitlock. It was identical to Alice's Jasper. I laid the book aside to take to the Cullen's house tomorrow. I needed to go to bed but I knew as soon as I went to bed that empty, lost feeling would hit me like a tidal wave. After I had picked my clothes for tomorrow I had nothing else to do but go to bed.

I lay down in my bed and stared in to the darkness. I could feel the loneliness and despair begin to trickle in followed by the tidal wave of grief that came crashing down on me. I fought the tears knowing it was a losing battle. I lay weeping for my family. I sobbed silently until my body ached and I was shivering under my warm blankets. I cried until I fell in to a restless sleep.

The next morning I was awakened by sound of the rain slamming my window. I quickly showered, dressed, applied makeup lightly, and grabbed the scrapbook before stumbling down the stairs just in time to hear Uncle Charlie welcoming Edward into our house. I walked over to my uncle and Edward.

"Are you ready?" Edward asked me.

"Yes, I'm ready! Let's go." I said giving my uncle a quick hug before walking out to Edward's car. Edward was there in time to open my door and gently take my elbow guiding me into the seat. After he got in the car roared to life and as we started down the road. Edward looked over at me with that killer grin that shook me to the core.

"Thank s for helping me out today! That evil little pixie has already bought the hair dye. She thinks you are going to sabotage my shopping trip. I told her you were too nice and would never do that to me." He said with my favorite smile.

"No! I'm here to help you not sabotage your trip." I laughed, "So, what am I helping do to Alice?" I asked him.

"Well, I get to pick out her clothes for school on Monday." He said with a wicked grin. "I plan to pick up an outfit for her at the store. I was thinking a pair of camo coveralls."

"She's going to kill you" I said.

"No, she's going to kill us. You're my partner in crime, my dear." He laughed.

"She's not going to try to dye my hair too if we lose, is she?" I asked suddenly concerned about Charlie's reaction to a purple headed Bella.

"Don't worry Bella if we lose, I will tell her you sabotaged me. I won't let her dye your hair, Bella. You're safe with me." He said, softly tucking the rouge strand of hair, which was always in my face, behind my ear. I felt an icy tingle shoot through me at his touch.

At the store I began searching for the dark-wash jeans. I found the size he needed and handed him the pair of jeans and he went to try them on while I looked for the perfect shirt. There was no way I was going to allow Alice to touch his hair. I found a royal blue button down shirt and took it in to the hall of the dressing room.

"Edward, I found the perfect shirt for you." I gasp as he opened the dressing room door. He stood there bare-chested, bare footed, and flashing his sexy grin. I handed him the shirt and fled the dressing room trying to hide the blush on my face.

A minute later he walked out of the dressing room, "What do you think?" he asked staring at me intently with his amber eyes.

"I think we need to pick out Alice's outfit. Let's try not to be too mean, ok?" I sighed.

"You're just worried about to repercussions of helping me." He laughed.

"Just a little," I admitted, "Alice seems the type that you wouldn't want to tick off."

"I'll protect you from the pixie." He laughed then added softly, "I'll always protect you." There was a tender look in his eye as he said it.

As he went to change I wondered if he was feeling the attraction I was. I liked how genuine he sounded when he said he would always protect me. I was deep in thought and only snapped out of it when Edward took my hand to pull me up. I shivered at the icy feel of his hand, "Oh wow your hands are like ice." I breathed. As soon as I was up he dropped my hand.

"Yeah, I know. My hands are always cold." He told me, as we headed for a hunting store. Edward selected a camouflage sweat suit, a neon orange vest, and a pair of hip waders and headed for the check out.

"Edward! She's going to kill you!" I gasp. He grinned and I added, "I asked you not to be too mean."

"Ok. Pick her something but it comes from this store." He smirked as I scoured the store for something that Alice could possible wear to school that she wouldn't be completely be humiliated in. I found a pair of blue and white camouflage pants and a white long sleeved t-shirt and took them to Edward.

"She's still going to hurt you but at least you might live to see another day." I laughed.

"I think I can take her." Edward joked as we paid for that awful outfit Alice was going to have to wear to school on Monday.

As we headed to the Cullen house Edward and I talked about our likes and dislikes. I was pleasantly surprised that we had so much in common. We were almost to his house when Edward looked over at me and said, "Bella, I really like you. I don't know how you feel but I am drawn to you. I enjoyed today and would really love to take you on a real date some time."

I was shocked, "I would like that." I stammered.

"Good." He smiled, "I kind of goaded Alice into this so I could spend some time alone with you."

"Edward, you don't have to have a reason to spend time with me." I told him then remembered Alice and ask shyly, "What is Alice going to say about all this?"

"She thinks we'd make a 'cute couple'." Edward laughed putting air quotes around cute couple.

"I'm glad she approves." I laughed relieved that Alice wouldn't be upset with us for pursuing a relationship.

At the Cullen's home I was greeted by Jasper and a bouncy Alice. Alice practically tore the door off as she pulled me out. I didn't get to grab my scrapbook. Jasper leaned in to the car to grab the book I was reaching for before Alice wrestled me out of the car. Jasper and Edward laughed as Jasper held the book up to Edward, "Is this your book?" he asked.

"No it's mine! I brought it to show you, actually." I told Jasper. "It's a family tree scrapbook I had to do as an assignment in Pheniox and there is a drawing I think you will find festinating."

"Well, alright let's go take a look." he said linking his arm with mine leading me toward the house. Alice and Edward followed us as Jasper steered us in to a spacious living room. Jasper and I sat on the couch and Alice and Edward sat beside us as Jasper opened up the book. Jasper seemed mesmerized. He leafed through the book smirking at some of the pictures when he got to Sarah's drawing he paused staring at it thoughtfully and ran his thumb across it.

Finally he looked up at us all staring at him and sheepishly grinned. "So he was your Uncle Jasper? He was very handsome!" Jasper teased.

I started to tell the old stories that had been passed down about Major Whitlock. Jasper would comment on how 'good Ol' Jasper must have been feeling or thinking in various stories. He seemed to know more about the scrapbook then I did. He corrected the spelling on Sarah and Jasper's mother's name. I was interested in how he knew so much about my family history. I would have to get him alone and ask him how he knew so much. Was he related to the Jasper Whitlock too?

Carlisle and Esme came in to the living room and Esme smiled sweetly "Are you kids having a good time?" She asked.

"Yeah, mom we are just looking at a scrapbook Bella brought." Alice said handing them the book.

"Oh wow. Carlisle said as he and Esme were flipping through the pages. Jasper retold the stories I had told earlier with details I thought I had left out. Hum, I guess I did tell the details. Everyone was having a good time when two more people entered the room. There was a huge guy and an angry blonde girl. I swear I must be losing my mind I could have sworn I heard the girl growl and she glared at me. She then turned and stormed off.

The bid guy smiled and said, "Hi! I am Emmett. It's nice to meet you Bella." Before running after the blonde that I was told was Rosalie.

I ask to go to the bathroom and Alice showed me where it was. On my way back I walked past an open bedroom door where Emmett and Rosalie seemed to be fighting.

Rosalie screeched, "Emmett we are vampires it's unnatural for us to have a human running around our house. Bella doesn't belong here." She stopped and stared at me with coal black eyes.

I ran down the stairs I was terrified, just as I reached the stairs Rosalie grabbed me and spun me around. Emmett was yelling at her to stop and I heard her tell him I was too dangerous to leave alive. Just then the rest of the family was there. Edward and Jasper were between Rosalie and I and they were growling at her, Alice escorted me back down stairs.

"What's going on?" I questioned her, "So are you all going to eat me?" I was shaking.

"No, we are not. You are safe with me. I won't let anyone hurt you." Edward answered walking over to me cautiously stopping in front of me, "Bella, I would never hurt you. Do you believe me?" he asked concerned.

I nodded slowly. He reached out for me to take my hand and I did I was still terrified of the rest of them.

"Can we go talk?" he asked as he led me out of the house.

I nodded and quickly jumped in his car, he turned the key and we were off.


	10. Secrets Exposed

**I don't own Twilight!**

Edward POV

I led Bella to my car and quickly helped her into her seat then ran full vampire speed to the driver's side door. She sat staring straight ahead as I drove off.

"Are you afraid of me?" I asked softly dreading her answer.

"Not you, but I am afraid of Rosalie. I think I can trust the rest of your family but I'm not sure. Don't vampires eat humans?" she stammered.

"Most vampires do drink human blood but my family only drinks from animals." I told her.

"Why did Rosalie come after me like that?" she ask with a frown.

"Rosalie is afraid you might expose us. That would be potentially fatal for us. She would do anything to protect Emmett. He's her mate." I answered honestly.

"Mate?" She questioned.

Yes mate, her other half? Alice and Jasper are mates as are Carlisle and Esme." I said then paused, waiting for her reaction.

"So obviously you aren't Esme and Carlisle's adopted children." She said drawing in a ragged breath, "So where did you all come from?"

I pulled in to a small rest area and parked before I answered her. "I will give you the cliff notes version then I will expand as you want me to. When Carlisle was human he used to hunt and kill our kind. He was changed while hunting vampires. He found me dying in a hospital years later and changed me. He has been a father to me ever since. He found Esme in a hospital as well he knew he loved her and she was to be his mate and changed her. Rosalie came next. He found her bleeding to death in the street and changed her, much to her dismay. She was angry for a long time. I still don't think she has come to terms with what she it yet. Emmett came next. He was being mauled by a bear. Rosalie chased the bear away and asked Carlisle to change him. Alice and Jasper found us, they were already vampires." I watched her as she absorbed all that I had told her. She seemed to be pondering my words.

She was quiet for a long time then turned to me and said, "Am I safe if we go back to your house? I need to speak with everyone. This affects all of them." She said.

"Am I still welcome at your house?" She asked me.

"Of course, if that's were you want to be. I had planned on telling you our secret, just after you knew me better. I hate the way you found out about us. I never wanted you to be afraid of us." I said.

She looked over at me and brushed her hand against my face and said, "I still want to be at your house. I guess I really caused a stir at your house." She finished with a grin.

"You sure did Bella. I have to say you are handling all of this a lot better that I thought you would. Jasper could feel your fear. That's the reason we were on our way up stairs to you and then I heard the Rosalie's thoughts and we all ran." I said.

"Wait what? Back up! Jasper can sense feelings and you can hear thoughts?" She asked me. As I nodded she blushed a deep crimson, "Oh, God. So how much of my thoughts have you heard."

"None! You seem to be the only exception that I have found to my gift. So what ever you were blushing about just now is safe from me." I teased which made her blush more. "So just what is it you were thinking that you didn't want me to know?" I added.

"So is reading minds and sensing emotion standard vampire stuff?" she asked changing the subject.

"No." I chuckled, "Standard vampire stuff is extreme strength, speed and stamina." I told her.

"So do you all have superpowers?" she asked.

I laughed, "No not all of us have special abilities but some do. I can read minds, Jasper can sense emotions, and Alice gets can see the future. She had a few visions about you before you came." I smiled.

"Wow!" She said, "Hey is Jasper's real name Hale or is it something else?"

"Why don't we save that question for Jasper?" I said "I need to call home and make sure this will go alright because I won't put you in harms way." I added calling Alice.

Alice answered before the first full ring and said, "It will be fine. Rosalie won't try to hurt her again. It will take a while but Rosalie will come around but she's through trying to hurt her."

"Thanks Alice." I said before hanging up.

We pulled up to the house and were greeted by Jasper. "Bella, can I have a minute?" he asked politely. He was clutching her scrapbook.

"Oh My God! Your him aren't you?" She asked.

"Yes, I am Jasper Whitlock." He answered folding her into his arms.

"So should I call you Uncle Jasper?" She teased.

"Most certainly not!" He cried in mock outrage before pulling her back into a tight hug again.

"Bella keep me between you and Rosalie at all times. Edward you stay beside her no matter what. Do you understand?" he ordered seriously.

"Yes Jasper." Bella and I both answered as he ushered us into the house.

Once we were all seated in the living room Rosalie said, "I'm not allowed to kill you." She paused to glare at Jasper and Edward, "I need to make it clear that you are a threat to this family and I will be keeping an eye on you. You won't tell anyone about any of this! Is that clear?" she growled.

"Rosalie you don't have to worry I'm not going to tell anyone." Bella said

"I know you wouldn't tell a soul about us." Alice said as she snuggled into Jasper's lap.

Carlisle said "Bella you are a part of Jasper's family which makes you part of this family. You are always welcome here."

"You knew?" Bella ask before saying, "Oh of course, Alice."

"Is there anything you would like to know about us?" Esme asked.

"I think Edward covered it. Is there anything else?" she said turning to me.

"The only important thing I didn't tell you about was the Volturi. I figured Carlisle should tell you because he knows the most about them." I said.

"The Volturi?" She questioned.

"They are the oldest surviving vampires. They are considered royalty. They enforce the vampire laws." Carlisle began.

"Vampires have laws?" Bella asked fascinated.

"Yes, we have a few laws. The most important is to keep the secret." He said.

"I swear, I won't tell anyone I wouldn't want any of you to get in to trouble." Bella reassured.

"Trouble! Trouble?" Rosalie spat angrily, "We would be executed, ripped to shreds and burned. If you told anyone. And you, well they would kill you too." She was visibly trembling as Emmett pulled her in to a comforting embrace and murmuring soothingly over and over. "It's going to be okay, babe. We're ok."

"Rosalie, I'm sorry you're so upset. I wasn't eavesdropping on your conversation with Emmett. I like your family and I have no intention of telling anyone. I really would like for us to get along. It will make things a lot less tense when I am here." Bella addressed Rosalie directly.

"Well, that's not going to happen, human!" growled Rosalie.

"Wow! That's selfish. I will be around Rosalie and we are just going to have to learn to tolerate each other." Bella stated.

"I don't have to get use to anything!" Rosalie huffed as she stormed out of the room. Emmett rose to follow her when Bella spoke to him.

"Emmett, I know Rosalie sees me as a threat and I fear that you see me as a threat too. I want you to know I'm not. All I can do is ask of you is to trust me just as I have put my trust in all of you by coming back here to talk to you." Bella finished.

"I don't think you would do anything to hurt us. The problem is that we could unintentionally hurt each other." He said "Rosie needs me. I really do look forward to getting to know you but right now I have to go" he finished politely before taking his leave.

"Bella, she'll come around." Alice said putting her arm around Bella's shoulders.

"You are always welcome here." Esme said softly. "Rosalie will get used to you in time."

For the rest of the evening we visited and enjoyed each other's company. Jasper shared some stories that Bella haven't heard and Bella gave him the scrapbook that she had made. He was overjoyed that he now had mementos for his past and new found family. Alice planned a shopping trip with Bella followed by a double date with Jasper, herself, Bella, and I. Esme invited Bella to work with her in the garden next Saturday. Carlisle was delighted to hear about Bella's love of classic books.

Just before I took her home I took Bella to my room to show her my book collection. I watched as she read the titles as she came to my mother's favorite she gently lifted it from the shelf. She opened the book and was draw into an instant state of reverie.

She finally looked up at me, "You have a first edition? This is my favorite book. I have read this so many times. Wow! Tell me about this book!"

"Well," I said, "That was my mother's book. She cherished that book. It was her favorite as well. Carlisle managed to get it and a few other things that belonged to my mother for me. Most of these books were hers." I answered her. I started pointing out the books that were hers. I told the history of several of the books.

I handed her a book of children's stories, "She used to read to me from this book every night when I was a child." I said sadly vaguely recalling her voice.

Bella came over to me and wrapped my in a hug, "I'm sorry. You must miss her terribly."

I scooped her up and sat down on the couch, "I really only vaguely remember her. When a vampire is changed there is stuff that they just forget. The strong memories become distant. I remember my mother but not as well as I would like to. It's not as bad for me." I explained.

We talked for hours until the sun was beginning to set. We lapsed into silence as we watched the sunset. The realization hit me that I was no longer alone. My frozen heart swelled with the knowledge that I had found my other half. I was complete for the first time. I knew there was no way I would ever let her go!

At the end of the day Bella was tired. I nestled her in to her seat and drove her home. The closer we got to her house the more apprehensive she seemed to get.

"Bella," I hesitated as she looked at me, "Are you afraid to go home?"

"Kind of, but not for the reason you might think. When I am with you and your family I feel whole again. I dread going home because when I am alone the pain just envelopes me. It's just too soon to be alright when I am alone, sometimes it gets so overwhelming." She said

"You don't have to be alone, Bella. Just call me, I'll come sit with you." I told her softly handing her a cell phone.

"Edward, I can't accept a phone. It's too much." She protested.

"Yes you can! It's an extra one that I use as a back up. Would it make you feel better if I was just loaning it to you?" I flashed the smile that I knew she couldn't resist.

"Alright, fine. I'll take it as a loan." She said then added, "You need you're sleep and I hardly think my uncle would welcome you in." She giggled.

"First off vampires never sleep, and second I wouldn't be coming through the front door. I would come to your window." I said.

"Good to know. I will keep that in mind for tonight." She said sliding the phone in her pocket.

As I drove away I wondered if she would really call me.


	11. Conflicted

**I don't nor will I ever own Twilight. **

**This chapter will be from four POV; Including Rosalie because I feel like she needs a chance to explain why she is so anti- Bella.**

Bella's POV

As I watched him drive away I felt hollow once again. I trudged in to an empty house I found a note on the table that told me that my Uncle Charlie was on a weekend fishing trip. Nice! I thought, here I was just worried about feeling alone at bedtime now I was totally alone for the weekend with exception of the short breaks when I was with the Cullen family. I went to my room and lay on my bed for about twenty minutes wishing I would have been shot along with my dad or at the very least been permitted to go with my mother that day. There's no way I would have survived the crash. Just as that thought crossed my mind the cell phone Edward loaned me rang. It was Edward. I didn't get time to even speak.

"I'm on my way back to you. Come answer the door I will be in your drive way in just a minute." He said frantically. I could hear the growl of his engine as he sped to my house. I barely made it to the door before Edward pulled in to the driveway.

"I thought you could use some company." He said.

"Alice?" I ask.

"Yeah, she said you were really lonely. I thought I would keep you company." He said hugging me tightly. I felt something wet and pulled away to see what it was. I looked to see Edward's blood soaked shirt and then looked at my own that was covered in blood as well. I instinctively held my nose and ran for the bathroom. Once safely in the bathroom I stripped off the bloody clothes and jumped in to the shower. Surprisingly the smell of this blood didn't make me sick. After I rinsed off I grabbed my soft robe, I headed to my room. There on my bed was a long sleeved T-shirt and my favorite flannel pants. I smiled to myself knowing Edward hadn't left. I quickly dressed and descended the stairs to see Edward sitting on the couch. He had barrowed a t-shirt from Uncle Charlie.

"Blood usually makes me nauseous, with that sickening rusted metallic smell. I'm surprised that didn't smell like that." I said as I sat down beside him.

"That's what human blood smells like to you?" He mused.

"What do you mean _human _blood? Blood is blood, isn't it?" I inquired.

"Not at all, what you described is the way human blood smells to you. Animal blood smells entirely different." He said, "Wait the smell of blood makes you sick? I want to try something." He said as he followed the blood smell to the bathroom with me trailing behind him. I watched as he removed the shirt from the trash bag I had tied it up in.

He held it out tome and asked, "What does this smell like?"

"You are crazy if you think I am going to sniff that!" I said backing away.

"Bella, I just want to see something. Please, for me?" He grinned that blasted smile I couldn't resist.

"I hate you." I growled snatching the shirt from him.

"No you don't." he said with a triumphant smile, "Now sniff!"

I took a big whiff and waited for the nausea to overtake me but it didn't.

"Ok! I sniffed. It doesn't smell the same?" I said shoving the shirt back into the bag.

"You are the weirdest person I know!" Edward teased.

I rolled my eyes and lead the way to my bedroom. I settled onto my bed as Edward seated himself into the old rocking chair. "I thought you said you would be coming through my window." I scoffed playfully.

"I thought you were going to call me." He retorted.

"I always feel peaceful when you're around." I said after yawning.

"You should sleep, Love." He said rolling the office chair from my computer table over beside my bed and started running his fingers through my hair as he hummed a soothing melody and he lulled me into a deep slumber.

Rosalie's POV

I kind of felt bad for the human girl. I knew she didn't ask for any of this. I was so afraid that this girl would find out our secret and ruin everything. I was complaining to Emmett and she over heard me. I was the one who told her our secret. I caused Emmett to have to protect me from the family. Then at the family meeting I was hostile to the human again pitting My Poor Emmett against the family again. What was wrong with me? I was so bent on protecting him, yet I was decimating him. I apologized to him after the meeting.

"Emmett I'm sorry. I'm causing you so much grief. You aren't one to fight with anyone." I said.

"Babe, it's ok. You will always be my first priority. Just relax and give it some time. Things have a way of working themselves out." He said.

"Your attitude makes me crazy! You are so laid back trusting that everything will just work out. Everyone's lost their mind over this human!" I growled.

"Maybe you should make an effort to get to know Bella and see if she was really a threat." Emmett reasoned. "Ask your elf if your hatred for this girl is really just a fear of her."

"What?" I shrieked, "Have you completely lost it? How dare you imply that I am afraid of a mere human? I am not afraid of anything" I fumed storming out the door. He made no attempt to follow me just as I requested and the pain in his eyes was almost more than I could take. I hate that I am hurting him and I wish I could be more like the others and welcome the human to the family and wait for her to tell the entire town about us but I wasn't up for a new toy right now.  
I growled as I heard the pixie approach me. "Alice, so help me I am not in the mood for the perky pep talk that I can feel coming on."

"No pep talk Rosalie. I'm just here to listen if you want to talk." Alice said sitting quietly on the ground near me.

"There's nothing to talk about. You always guide this family with your _visions." _I spat angrily.

"I have never told the family what to do. I do tell the family my visions and then the family discusses the situation and we make our decision together. I don't appreciate you implying that I would ever mislead anyone in this family to gain control. I know your pissed right now but you behavior is deplorable. Poor Emmett is crushed because you are being so selfish. You have been causing him pain long enough. Get over yourself and grow the hell up." Alice snarled and then gracefully sauntered off. I knew she was right but I was still mad. I felt that I was the only sane one left. I was trying to protect them all but they just didn't see it. How could they not see the danger that she was putting us all in?

I finally went back to my room to find Emmett sitting on our bed with his head in his hands. He heard me come in and enveloped my in a bear hug Emmett style. "If you don't want to get to know her that's fine." He whispered his voice dripping with pain.

"I am going to try to get to know her." I said.

"The pixie got ya didn't she?" Emmett grinned.

"Yes that infernal pixie got me." I grumbled.

"I think that it will be good for all of us." Emmett said joyfully.

I still had my doubts but I was causing Emmett pain by resisting this family's obsession to have this human in the family. I would keep watch on this girl and insure that she didn't hurt the family. If it came to it I would do what had to be done to silence this human and everyone could be pissed off at me but at least they would all be safe.

Edward's POV

As I sat watching Bella sleep I thought back on the evening events. After I dropped Bella off and went hunting. I just needed to be alone for awhile. Alice had called me during my hunting activities to tell me Bella was to be alone all weekend and was depressed. She said she was wishing to have died with her parents. I was terrified that she would try to hurt herself although Alice said Bella didn't think about it. I wondered if she would think it one day. Taking ones life is just insane it's a permanent solution to a temporary problem. I called Bella as I raced to the car and headed to her house. She had looked so lost in Alice's mind.

I smile at the memory of her getting blood on her and her reaction. I wanted to laugh when she held her nose and raced to the bathroom. Who knew humans could smell blood. I had went in her room and picked out the most comfortable sleepwear I could find and placed it on her bed and raided chief Swan's closet before retreating downstairs. I loved our playful conversation as she determined that human and animal blood did not smell the same. Just wait until I tell Carlisle that. It will give him another theory to research.

I loved watching her sleep. She smiled as I ran my fingers through her hair and shivered when I kissed her cheek after she fell asleep. I moved back to the rocking chair to read one of the books I had bought for her. I smiled at I saw her book mark in my all time favorite book.

Jasper's POV

I sat by the window with the scrapbook in my lap. I couldn't believe Bella knew the truth about what I was and still embraced me as her family. I was so pleased when she gave me the book. I sat looking through it at the pictures of my sister and her family. I was given the chance to see my sister's children that I thought was lost forever and I even got to meet her great, great, great granddaughter who was very similar to my sister. Sarah had lived a full and happy life. I wish I could have been there with her but I was too dangerous to allow myself to find her. Bella looked a lot like my sister. I hoped Sarah was always as happy as she seemed in these pictures. I recalled growing up with her and how she had always wanted to be a mother.

Judging from these photographs she got her wish. She had a little girl and a little boy. I truly hoped she had gotten all she ever dreamed of. I closed the book thinking about the day's events.

I shuddered at the memory of Rosalie almost killing Bella then at the family meeting she had been so rude to her. I struggled to contain the growl that was ripping through me. I had to hand it to her Bella was fearless as she called Rosalie out. If vampires could have heart attacks Rosalie definitely would have had one. I smiled as I remembered her teasing me about calling me Uncle Jasper. I had found my family and I would protect Bella with my life as I would for Alice. Alice said Rosalie would back off and try to get along now but I had my doubts. I knew what I would do to Rosalie if she ever attempted to hurt Bella again. I hoped it wouldn't come to that.


	12. The Decision

I don't own Twilight!

**Emmett's POV (from the time Rosalie stormed out to the present)**

"Emmett, I'm sorry. I'm causing you so much grief. You aren't one to fight with anyone." She whispered.

"Babe, it's ok. You will always be my first priority. Just relax and give it some time. Things have a way of working themselves out." I told her. I understood how difficult this was for her and no matter how many times she tore me apart I would always forgive her.

"Your attitude makes me crazy! You are so laid back, trusting that everything will just work out. Everyone's lost their mind over this human!" she growled at me exasperated I'm sure.

"Maybe you should make an effort to get to know Bella and see if she was really a threat." I tried to reason with her knowing it wouldn't work. "Ask yourself if your hatred for this girl is really just a fear of her."

"What?" She shrieked, "Have you completely lost it? How dare you imply that I am afraid of a mere human? I am not afraid of anything"

I watched as the love of my life hurl the door open and made her escape from me. I felt my heart shatter. I was caught between her and the rest of the family. I love my family. I know we aren't a traditional family but they are there for me no matter what! I would do just about anything for them. Rosie was my reason for being I love her more than life it's self. I needed time to figure out my own feelings about Bella and pick a side. I just had a feeling the side I would pick would put my opposite of my Rosie and I'm not sure she would ever forgive me for that. Bella had been so worried about me thinking she was a threat but I know she isn't. She isn't a malicious person. I could see that from Alice's visions. I was just as captivated by her just as the rest of the family had become. During the chorus of Alice's visions I had come to think of Bella as a little sister and felt an unexplainable need to protect her. I thought back to the night Rosie has almost killed Bella. **(FLASHBACK) **

_Rosalie had been going on about why Bella being here was a bad idea. She had just spat the words "Emmett we are vampires it's unnatural for us to have a human running around our house. Bella doesn't belong here." When we realized she was walking past. We all froze. She had tried to run but Rosie caught her and spun her around. I yelled at her to stop I had Rosie in my arms but in a blind fury she tore herself away from me. I heard her tell me that Bella was too dangerous to leave alive. Just then the rest of the family was there. Edward and Jasper were between Rosalie and Bella. I grabbed Rosie and pushed her behind me. They were growling at her, she was growling at them and I was trying to avoid a fight. I remember the relief I felt that Edward and Jasper had stepped in. I think I would have stopped her but I am sure it would cost me the love of my life._

I knew I didn't want to lose Rosalie but I just don't think I could live with myself if I allowed her to take Bella's life. I knew at that moment I had picked a side and I just prayed it wouldn't cost me my reason for living. I sat down on our bed miserably with my head in my hands feeling anxious about how to tell Rosalie I was not going to side with her this time. I heard Alice knock on the door and enter the room.

"Emmett, I am so sorry! This is tearing you to pieces. I'm here if you want to talk" She said crossing the room to place a tiny hand on my shoulder. "You should know I had a talk with her. I have seen her make piece with all of this. Oh, and Emmett your not going to lose her, although she will be pissed when you tell her."

"Will it come to her trying to hurt Bella again?" I chocked out.

"Not when you tell her you won't allow her to. I will let you know if she does. Ok?" She said. "She's coming back. I will leave you two to talk."

I heard Rosie glide through the door but I couldn't bring myself to look up. I simply whispered, "If you don't want to get to know her that's fine."

"I am going to try to get to know her." She uttered.

"The pixie got ya didn't she?" I smiled at the thought that everything might be ok.

"Yes that infernal pixie got me." she grumbled.

"I think that it will be good for all of us." I said trying unsuccessfully to contain the joy in my tone.

"Rosie there is something you should know." I began, "I think of Bella like a little sister. I have to protect her." I paused looking in to her eyes they were burning with fury.

"You would side against me!" She stammered.

"I don't want to have to, Rosalie, but to answer your question. If you attack her again I will take the place right where I belong and that is between you and Bella. I will do it not only to protect her but you as well Rose. This isn't you. You will hate yourself if you do this, it will end up destroying you and I will not allow it." I whispered that was all the voice I could muster.

"Are you doing this for me or her?" She roared.

"Baby, I'm doing this for everyone. I am sorry if this hurts you but I can't allow you to harm the girl. By doing so you would harm yourself as well as this family." I said as I watched her stare out the window silently. I knew the conversation was over she would not speak to me until she calmed down if she ever would.

"I'll give you some time to think." I said as I walked out of the room softly closing the door behind me. My Family was waiting down stairs for me. I walked over to Esme, who wrapped me in a hug as I dry sobbed on her shoulder. I knew Alice said I wouldn't lose her and she would be pissed but it didn't make it any easier. I felt exhausted from the stress of the day and Esme our eternal momma knew I would need a shoulder to lean on. The tiny woman stood there holding me in a motherly embrace trying to comfort me. I felt Jasper's calming waves wash through me. I was immersed in a group hug as Jasper, Alice and Carlisle joined Esme. After I was able to calm myself Jasper suggested that he and I go hunting.

Jasper and I left to go hunting he was me favorite hunting partner because we always ended up in a tournament of sorts. He was just as big of a kid as I was when it was just the two of us. We always ended up in a wrestling match and coming home with tattered shreds that were once clothing. That always annoyed Alice. I always, almost felt bad but our hunting trips were so much fun I couldn't bring myself to feel remorse for the total destruction of the clothes she loved to buy. We ran for hours just enjoying the wind in our faces it was so liberating to be able to run freely without having to worry about what anyone would think if they saw us. I hated having to pretend I was slow, clumsy, and weak. I hated having to plod along to keep the humans from suspicion. We finally stood at the edge of a cliff.  
"I thought you could use some time away. I want you to know Alice and I are here for you so is Edward as are Carlisle and Esme." Jasper began, "I know it was hard to tell her you would protect Bella from her. I am grateful to you for standing with us to protect Bella."

"She's special to you." I said.

Jasper grinned, "Yes she is. She is after all she is a grandchild from the line of my sister. She is my niece."

"So are you going to insist she call you Uncle J." I teased.

"Ugh! Please don't!" he groaned.

"Ok. Sorry bro. I won't tease you about that again. There are plenty of other things to tease you about." I told him.

He lunged at me and I met him head on and just like that we were engaged in our routine wrestling match. We grappled on the edge of the cliff until we plummeted over the edge and the ground groaned as we collided with the earth below. I emerged victorious from our match.

"I got cha again!" I crowed.

"You know I always let you win, right?" Jasper asked.

"Yeah! Yeah! I'd say that to if I just got my ass handed to me." I said as I dove into a tree to escape Jasper. I expertly scaled the tree and then back up the cliff. I could hear Jasper in pursuit. He could be one scary dude when he wanted to be. I knew I couldn't beat him in a serious match and I always retreated just before I pushed him into kicking my ass. Once we were back on the cliff I began my hunt. I could smell a grizzly a few miles away. I took off after it.

**I know this was short but the next chapter will be worth it. It will be a shopping trip with Alice and a double date with E&B AND A&J. I hope it will be worth it.**


	13. Just to See Her Smile

Bella's POV

I awakened to the sound of rain clattering against the window. I glanced at Edward who was sitting in the rocking chair smiling at me.

"Good Morning Sunshine!" He crooned.

"Did you stay here all night?" I asked him bolting up right in bed.

"Yes, I did and I must say Bella the view from this chair was breath taking!" He grinned.

"What about your car? Oh My God, the neighbors!" I stammered as he came over to cradle me in his arms.

"Bella, Bella relax! Shh! Just relax. Alice came and got the car last night. It's gone. Your neighbors think you spent the night alone." He said stroking my hair as he gently rocked me. "Did you know you talk in your sleep?"

"Oh God," I said instantly embarrassed, "What did I say?"

"We'll discuss it later. Right now I want you to get dressed and we will go to breakfast before Alice steals you away from me to take you shopping." He said as he left the room.

"Edward," I whined, reluctantly getting out of bed and stumbling to the closet. The cell phone rang.

"Hello." I managed to say.

Alice chirped. "You need to wear comfortable walking shoes not your boots or you'll have blisters be the end of the day. I have seen it, your feet will be too sore to go out tonight. Also bring your small hand bag because the one you are thinking of will get heavy and your back will be sore. You know? I'll just come dress you this morning. I will be right there to pick out your outfit. Just go tell Edward I'm on my way and I'm bringing breakfast. See ya in a bit. You're welcome!" And then the line was dead. I stared at the phone for a minute and grinned, then looked up to see Edward with a disgruntled look on his face.

"That was Alice." I began before he kissed me softly.

"I know. I heard. The pixie strikes again." He grumbled.

"The pixie? Why do you call her that?" I ask.

"Because she always seems to throw a wrench in my plans. All I wanted to do was to spend some time with you before she stole you away but now she is coming to join us." He pouted.

"Well she doesn't have to steal me away! You know you could come with us!" I said hopefully.

He grinned, "Oh, Jasper's gonna kill me!" He said taking a deep breath, "Ok I'll go."

"Thanks a lot, Eddie!" Jasper groused as he and Alice walked in to the room.

"I hope you don't mind, I used the spare key that you were going to show me in a couple weeks." Alice sang as she seized my hand and towed me upstairs. I looked helplessly at Edward who just smiled.

"Don't resist her it's less painful that way." Jasper teased me or at least I hoped he was teasing.

Alice began scouring my closet for an outfit she deemed appropriate for today.

"Thank God we are going shopping you need clothes desperately. You can't wear any of this to school. You need a whole new wardrobe." She chimed as she emerged from my closet empty handed and pulled out an outfit from her hand bag. "Here, this outfit will suit you better. Dress and meet me down stairs." She chirped as she exited the room before I had time to protest. I laid the outfit out of the bed and stared at it. It was apowder blue sweater and a pair of black pants with silver pin stripes with a pair of ballet flats. I slipped into the outfit and lightly did my make up and let my hair cascade down my back. I carefully walked down the stairs to see my guests seated on the couch. "Edward, You changed?" I said.

"The Pixie! I see she got you too!" He sighed.

"Be nice to the pixie!" Alice laughed, "She has great taste."

We all laughed as I was dragged into the kitchen where Edward served me a blueberry muffin and a caramel latte. Alice prattled on about her plan of "attack". She was plotting which stores we would "tackle" first. By the end of the conversation I understood clearly that to Alice shopping was a contact sport. I was exhausted just hearing about our "battle plan". Once I finished my muffin Jasper, Edward, and I were whisked away on our shopping mission.

Jasper's POV

I followed along behind Alice and Bella wondering how Edward got roped in to this. I couldn't believe it when Alice told me that I was going to go shopping with Edward, Bella, and her. She took advantage of the fact that I could never say no to her if she truly wanted something. I would do anything just to see that hyper little woman smile. She almost brought me to my knees with that smile. I actually didn't mind shopping with Alice although I would never tell the others as that would tarnish my tough guy reputation. Edward was the only one who knew that fact but he graciously kept my secret. I actually loved to watch Alice find the perfect outfit and see the gleeful way she bounced to the checkout counter with that triumphant look of her delicate face. Alice conquered the world one shopping trip at a time. I heard Edward chuckle at that thought and I grinned too.

The girls headed in to a lingerie store so Edward said. "Hey, Alice? The ladies in that store are uncomfortable about us coming in the store." He lied, "Jasper and I are going to the Book store." Then Edward and I darted off to the store.

I looked at Edward and he said, "Big mistake!! When she's done torturing Bella we are her next victims. And she's thinking black leather for you, brother. I am so glad Bella doesn't have a mean streak."

"Give her a while, She will!" I laughed. "With Alice as her best friend she will become pixie-like soon enough, my friend"

"I hope not, man!" He said.

"Think of all the trouble they will cause." I mused.

"No! Although I can't read Bella's mind I can to listen more carefully to Alice's thoughts so I can still head off a hair brained schemes." He said, "You are just hoping she will so you won't be the only one with a trouble maker." He grinned. I did too because there was no point in denying it because he plucked that knowledge out of my brain.

"I know. It would be nice to have someone else to be dragged along with me." I said wistfully.

"Yeah I know," he said then added seriously, "Jasper, I know you're afraid Bella's going to get hurt."

"Not by you!" he said quickly, "I worry she will hurt herself. She is always in such despair when you are not around or I am not manipulating her emotions. I just have to wonder how much pain the human mind can take before it snaps. She's not safe Edward, at least not from herself. Alice has been watching her closely. So far she hasn't planned to hurt herself but she does wish she had died too. Alice can feel what she is feeling when she has a vision. That's why I fear for her safety."

"I will take care of her Jasper you have my word! I am going to start staying with her at night if she will allow me to." he said, "We have to figure out a schedule so she is never alone."

"I agree with you but we have to be sure not to let her know what we are doing. She's the type who doesn't like people fussing over her. We don't want to scare her off." I said.

"In coming!" He said as I looked up to see Alice and Bella walking up.

Alice handed Jasper and I each a bag. "We picked up outfits for both of you. You can wear them tonight." She said with that grin that Edward refers to as the evil pixie grin.

I saw Bella mouth the words to Edward, "its ok! I made her be nice."

He mouthed back, "To both of us?" I sighed with relief as I saw her nod slightly.

"Ok, I think we should go home and let Bella rest before tonight. I can put together Bella's new wardrobe while she rests. You two can go get ready for the date tonight. Maybe a hunting trip would be in order?" She said sending a pointed glanced in Edward's direction.

"Ok let's go!" Edward said, grabbing Bella's shopping bags and tossing her onto his back. He took off carrying her piggyback toward the exit of the mall. Bella laughed and leaned in close whispering into his ear while he grinned. The whole exchange was adorable. My heart swelled at how happy they both were at the moment. I wrapped my arms around Alice's waist as we followed them to the car.

Alice POV

I set to work putting together outfits and color coding everything as Bella watched.

"You are obsessive compulsive aren't you?" she laughed.

"Probably! Don't you dare tell Edward! I would never hear the end of it. I can just hear him now! The Obsessive Compulsive Evil Pixie would become his new nick name for me." I said with a frown.

"Does it bother you, when he calls you a Pixie?" Bella ask me.

"No. He's just playing. However it is annoying. But I guess that's what brothers are for." She smiled fondly, "So, I thought you could wear this on the date. Edward's favorite color is royal blue." I smiled as she nodded.

"Thanks for the clothes, Alice. I love them! I just wish you would have let me pay for them." She said.

"I am entitled to give my best friend a gift." I said indignantly.

"I really appreciate everything! I just think all of this was way too much. I don't want to seem like I am taking advantage of our friendship." She said.

"You're not taking advantage of anything. I knew you wouldn't have bought your self anywhere near what you needed so I bought you enough winter clothes to make sure that you wouldn't freeze." I told her honestly.

"Thanks Alice. I was afraid you would make me try on endless piles of clothes and dress me in stuff I really didn't like after talking to Edward and Jasper." She confessed.

"The evil pixie is reserved for them exclusively. It wouldn't have done you any good for me to force you to buy clothes you didn't like because you wouldn't have worn and of them. I just wanted you to be comfortable here." I told her. "If you don't mind I would like to help you pick out your outfit for Monday."

"That would be nice. So what are we doing tonight? I'm not sure I'm up for another movie." She said anxiously.

"I thought we could just go hang out. I know this little jazz café in Port Angeles there's live music and we can just sit and enjoy the music and visit. How does that sound?" I asked her knowing she would love it.

"That sounds great!" She said.

Bella and I dressed and did our hair and make up, we were ready by the time Jasper and Edward got back.

Edward POV

As I walked through the door I froze, Bella was mesmerizing. She looked like an angel I was snapped from my reverie back to the present by Jasper laying a hand on my shoulder and thinking 'it's not polite to stare Edward.'

"Wow! You look amazing." I said as I pulled her in to a gentle hug.

"You look good too." She whispered in to my neck. I loved the feel of her warm breath on my exposed skin. I reluctantly let go of her so we could leave.

On the drive to the club I let Alice drive my pride and joy just so I could sit in the back seat holding Bella. Tonight was our first official date and it was going to be magical because I had the perfect girl in my arms. I loved to sound of her delicate breath and the gentle beat of her heart. I was amazed that although she was human I never once had the slightest hint of a tingle in my throat I guessed that since I loved her so much I never considered her as even having blood pulsing through her veins. I marveled at the small smile that played on her lips as she played with my fingers.

I asked a question I hadn't ever needed to ask in my entire vampire life, "What are you thinking of, my love?" I saw Jasper and Alice both grin as they exchanged a look.

"I was just thinking about how perfect today has been." She said then added, "I haven't had many of them lately."

"What is it Alice?" Jasper asked concerned.

"Bella's Uncle Charlie will be back tomorrow morning. He's going to take Bella to La Push to meet his friend Billy and his son Jacob." She said.

I pulled Bella closer feeling dread ripped at me. I couldn't stand the thought of My Bella going anywhere near the wolves. The worst part was I couldn't tell Bella why I hated the thought of her in the presence of her uncle's friends. I felt a wave of calm wash through me and Jasper thought 'calm down we will think of something. Remember she will be safe Billy doesn't phase anymore and Jacob hasn't yet hit the age where he will phase yet. Alice knows she will be fine because she can see the two of you at school Monday. Relax. Let's just show Bella a good time.' He was right I needed to quit being childish and enjoy my evening with Bella.

We pulled up to the small jazz café and Bella untangled herself from me and got out of the car. I followed eager to have her back in my arms. As we walked into the club I slid my arms around her waist and nuzzled the back of her neck relishing her warmth. I exhaled into her hair and she shivered as my icy breath tickled her skin. We found a booth and slipped in. The waitress came to get our order so we all ordered drinks. Bella, Jasper and I ordered caramel lattes while Alice ordered a cherry coke. She loved to watch the syrupy liquid bubble and fizz. We talked as we listened to the musicians play.

"So Bella I know your entire class schedule that you will be assigned to and you will be happy to know you have Edward or me in every class. Also it's going to snow Monday so," Alice was chattering. Bella groaned at the prospect of snow. "That means Emmett will be continuing with his Snowball War with Edward and Jasper so you will need to keep Edward between you two. He will resort to going after you if he can't find a way to pull Edward into his snowball fight."

"You had better protect me!" Bella demanded with a playful laugh.

"Oh, I will." I laughed, "The Major and I will have to strategize. I think we can take him down."

"I think that sounds like a plan." Jasper grinned cocking an eyebrow. He loved making tactical plans. He would have a battle plan that would take Emmett down by Monday easily.

"Poor Emmett! All he wants to do is play and he's about to be punished for something he hasn't even done yet" Bella laughed.

"Oh but he will try to do it. Bella he will lob a snowball at you and Edward will step in front of it. Jasper will bury him in snowballs as will Edward. By the time it is over Emmett will be a life sized snowman." Alice smiled.

"How sweet," Bella said snuggling into my side, "you would do that for me?"

"I'd charge hell with a water pistil, for you my love." I smiled down at her. Bella hugged my tightly and stifled a yawn.

"It's late we should really get Bella home. She's going to be asleep by the time we get her home anyway." Alice chirped, "Bella, Edward is going to carry you up to bed and stay all night with you and I will take his car home. Your uncle will be home at five and he will look in on you. Edward will slip out the window and back in so he can be there when you wake up." then that wicked pixie grin surfaced and I cringed at her thoughts as she said them, "Because Edward's day would be a total loss with out a good morning kiss from you."

"Oh, My! Well we can't have that now can we?" Bella grinned as she kissed my neck.

We all got up and I realized just how tired my Bella was as she tripped over her own feet. I scooped her up and she nestled into my chest. I carried her to the car and settled in to the backseat with Bella still cuddled up to me. She was asleep her chest rose and fell delicately with her every breath. I was completely consumed in bliss as I watched this wondrous creature in a deep slumber on my lap.

When we got to Bella's house I carried her in and Alice came to put her in her flannel pants and sweatshirt. Then it was just me and Bella, I lay beside her wishing I too could fall into the blissful unawareness that sleep provided. I held her as she dreamed watching her smile. I would do anything to see that smile and I resolved to put that smile on her face as often as I could. I laid there with her until I heard Charlie walk in the front door and silently I slipped out the window. I waited for him to check in. I didn't have to wait long. He quietly and peered in then crossed the room noiselessly and pulled her blankets up he then stood motionless. He was gazing lovingly at the only piece of his brother he had left. He stood there for a minute and then crept out gently closing the door behind him. I could tell he truly loved Bella. I had read it in his mind. He would defend her to his last breath and I felt a since of comradely with him. We both had the same objective and that was to protect Bella.

I slipped back in the window and took my place beside her once again. I watched her until she started to awaken and then I kissed her just before she opened her eyes. Her eyelids fluttered as she wrapped me in a loving embrace and kissed me back. When we finally broke the kiss she grinned.

"Well good morning to you too." She said as she lazily played with my hair.

"Charlie's coming I will call you later." I said and slipped out the window a fraction of a second before Charlie knocked on her door.


	14. Memories

**I do not own Twilight!**

Bella POV

Edward disappeared out my window just as Uncle Charlie knocked on the door. "Bells, are you descent?" He called.

"Yes! Come on in Uncle Charlie!" I said.

"I shouldn't have left you alone this weekend. I'm sorry! I'm not used to having a teenage girl living with me. Harry scolded me for leaving you alone. He said next time I needed to have you spend the night with a friend." He paused, "We have been invited to dinner and La Push. So I was wondering if you felt up to going. If not I can call Billy and cancel." He said.

"No! Don't cancel! It would be nice to get to know some more people." I said then took a deep breath, "I hope it's alright I went shopping in with Alice and then us and the boys went to a Jazz Café." I said.

"Sounds like you had fun with the Cullen kids." He smiled easily, "You are getting really close with them. Is there one in particular you like better then the rest?" He said as he leaned against the door frame fishing for details.

"Alice is quickly becoming my best friend." I said desperately hoping that little tidbit would satisfy his curiosity. No such luck Charlie continued his interrogation.

"Which boys went with you _crazy girls?_" he chuckled.

"Edward and Jasper." I answered then before he asked me anything else I added, "They had some really great music at the café and we just sat and talked. We got to know each other."

"Uh-huh." He smirked, "So which one of those boys do I need to keep my eye on?" trying, unsuccessfully I might add, to stifle his amusement.

"Uncle Charlie." I groaned.

"Which one?" he prodded.

"Jasper is Alice's boyfriend." I said trying to avoid his question.

"So, Edward then?" he said raising an eye brow, "He's a good kid. I could approve some one like him." I blushed violently and Uncle Charlie chuckled at the sight of my deep crimson face. "Get dressed and I'll go fix breakfast. Then we will go to town and I will show you around." He said pushing himself out the door frame and softly closing the door frame.

I reluctantly dragged myself out of bed and over to my closet Alice had spent so much time organizing. I smiled at the thought, that girl loves clothes. She had all my outfits put together and placed the coordinating shoes beneath them. I selected a long sleeved button down shirt and the cute embellished jeans that went with it. I also grabbed the boots that Alice had sighed in disapproval of. When you are as uncoordinated as I you don't maneuver well in heels. If I had gotten the boots she thought were perfect with the outfit they would put me in a body cast the first time I wore them that is if I survived the fall. I dressed quickly and went in the bathroom to do hair and make-up. I brushed my teeth, put on my make-up and then pulled my hair in to a French Twist. I groaned internally at the rouge strand of hair that refused to cooperate. I finally resigned myself to pinning the strand back and plastering it down with hair spray. As I stood there I had a flash of a memory.

I remember I was standing in front of my mirror at my old home doing my hair, silently cursing my nemesis as I tried to pin the unruly strand of hair back. I had just captured the rogue strand with a bobby pin and began spraying the hair spray that would freeze it in place for the day when my dad said, "I see you are applying your instant hard hat." I had groaned in annoyance, rolling my eyes and said, "Dad you're so weird!" Dad just laughed as I crossed the room to give him a hug.

A tear rolled down my cheek but my smile remained on my face. I would cherish that memory for the rest of my life. Never again would I use hair spray that I didn't think of my dad and his clever nick name for it. Dad was full of witty annoying things to say. I never saw a day when words had ever failed him.

I stepped out of the bathroom and the smell of burning pancakes assaulted my nose. I sprinted down stairs and into the kitchen. I liberated the specula from my uncle's hand and rescued the scorching pancake from the pan. Uncle Charlie chuckled and moved on to cut up a fruit salad and make freshly squeezed orange juice like my mother used to. She always said the orange juice tasted better if it was made fresh by loving hands.

As we brought the food to the table he poured me a glass of orange juice and said a phase that my mother said with out fail every time she handed my father or my self a glass of orange juice, "It was squeezed with love just for you!" he said softly.

"My mother used to say that." I whispered.

"Do you know where she got it from?" He asked. I shook my head and he continued. "Your mom was our next door neighbor when Phil and I where growing up. Your mom spent so much time at our house. She would come over every morning and we would all have breakfast. Mom always squeezed her own orange juice claiming it had to taste better because it was made by someone who loved us and she would always say "It was squeezed with love just for you!" Your mom loved that idea. When she and Phil got married she continued to squeeze her own juice." He smiled sadly, "I miss them all."

"I do too." I agreed. We ate the rest of our meal in silence both missing our families. I was twelve when Gram died. She was a really neat lady. I knew it was harder on Uncle Charlie, he was going through a nasty divorce at the time and he had no one to comfort him. I remember that was the one time I had seen my father cry. My mother cradled him in her arms and they wept bitterly together. I remember seeing my uncle break but there was no one to comfort him. I had given Uncle Charlie a hug and we had cried together. I remember going home and dad had wept some more. I couldn't help but wonder who had comforted Uncle Charlie. I had hoped he found comfort that night. He was so sad. Mom said Billy Black had stayed with him for awhile. I hope that had helped him. I had felt gratitude toward Billy although I had never met him. Today I would finally get to meet him.

I cleared the dishes and my uncle started putting away the left over food. Once he was done he started to dry and put away the dishes. We worked in tandem until the kitchen was clean and then we got our coats. I asked Uncle Charlie if he would mind if we took my truck that I had inherited from my father. It's funny how I used to hate that truck. I used to make dad drop me off five blocks from school just so no one would see me riding in it and now I loved the truck and was going to be driving it everywhere. When we walked outside and it was raining so we ran to the truck. As we drove the rain drummed on the roof of the old truck and the sound was deafening as the rain clattered on. He directed my attention to the school, the grocery store, the police station, the library, and the diner that he was a frequent patron of. He then directed me to Billy's house at La Push. We pulled up to a small house and walked to the door. Uncle Charlie opened the door and called "KNOCK! KNOCK!" as he walked in. I heard a man call from the living room "Come on in! We're in here!" Charlie guided me into see to see a man and boy sitting in chairs watching TV.

"Bella, this is my friend Billy and his son Jake." Uncle Charlie said.

"Hi!" I said with a slight wave. We sat down and watched a ball game for quite awhile.

"Hey why don't you kids go pick up a pizza." Billy said handing Jake his wallet, "Is it ok if Bella drives?" He asked Charlie.

"Oh sure! Just be careful, Bells." My uncle said.

"Ok then. I guess it's off we go." Jake said sauntering toward me.

"Yep! I guess so!" I managed as I followed him out to my truck.

"Is this yours?" he asked.

"Yeah" I said.

"Did Charlie buy this?" he said frowning.

"No." I started but was cut off.

"Well, I'm glad you didn't pay for it. I find it hard to believe anyone would buy this thing on purpose?" He huffed in disgust.

"Hey! Easy there! This is my truck! It was my father's. I love this truck because he loved this truck!" I scolded him indignantly with my hands on my hips frowning at him.

"Oh God, I'm sorry! I didn't know! I was just trying to be funny! I didn't know!" He stammered, seeing the bewildered look on his face softened me.

"It's alright! I'm sorry I got so defensive. I used to hate this truck. I was mortified when dad would drop me off at school in it." I said getting into the truck. As we drove he told me stories about legends of his tribe.

Back at the house we ate pizza and Jake showed me the bike he was working on. I was shocked that he had rebuilt the bike from scraps of several bikes. I handed him tools as he worked on the bike. Billy and Charlie came out to the garage and joined in our conversation.

"So Bella have you met many people here?" Billy asked.

"Yeah, I have. I went shopping with some friends." I said.

"Yeah, she's even been on a date with Edward Cullen." Charlie piped up.

Billy's warm demeanor went to ice cold, "Cullen! You are letting her date a Cullen?" Billy bellowed.

"Oh stop it. Those kids are well behaved. They have never given me one once of trouble and I refuse to judge someone according to the town people's prejudices. That's the end of it! Bella could do a lot worse then one of the Cullen kids." Charlie stated.

"Fine!" growled Billy.

"Wow! It's getting late." I said. "I should be in bed soon so I can get up for school tomorrow."

"Yeah. I suppose we should go. Bye Billy. See ya Jake." Charlie said as he and Billy left the garage.

"I guess I'll see ya later!" I told Jake as I followed my uncle.

"Hey Bella?" Jake started I turned around to see an embarrassed expression on his face, "I'm sorry about my dad. I hope he didn't scare you off."

"Don't worry about it, I don't scare that easily. See ya later!" I said as I left the garage. Uncle Charlie was already in the driver's seat so I climbed in the passenger's seat noticing the murderous glare Billy was giving us. My uncle wore a similar expression on his face. We drove home in silence I stared out my window at four huge wolves that ran along the timber line near our house. Uncle Charlie parked my truck and turned to me.

"Bella, I want you to know Billy's hatred of the Cullen family is unwarranted and has no merit. They are good people. Don't judge them by Billy's standards." He said sternly.

"I wasn't planning on it. I know they're good people." I said.

As soon as we got in the house I went up to my room. I had the cell phone Edward gave me out and was about to call him when I opened the door and saw him lounging on my bed.

"How was your day?" He asked.

"It was strange. Hey, what did you do to piss Billy Black off so bad? He really seems to hate you. Uncle Charlie mentioned our date the other night and he nearly went into orbit." I asked him.

My favorite crooked grin played on his lips as he said, "He knows about us. The elders of the tribe all know. They made a treaty with us long ago to keep our secret in exchange for us not harming anyone and staying off their lands."

"Oh, now it makes sense. Hey how big does a wolf get? I saw four huge wolves or at least I think they were wolves they where the size of bears running in the tree line be the house. It was really weird." I said I saw a flicker of something in his eye for a brief second and then he smiled again. "Bella, I will be back after Charlie goes to bed. I won't be long I'll see you later." He dropped a tender kiss on my lips and disappeared out the window.

I grabbed my flannel pants and a tank top and sprinted to the shower. I let the hot water relax my muscles as it washed over me. By the time I was finished I was tired. I dressed and quickly dried my hair and brushed my teeth. I greeted Uncle Charlie in the hall and we headed to our bedrooms. I opened my door to find Edward sitting on my bed.

"Bella, I have a favor to ask of you and I can't tell you why?" He began, "I really would appreciate it if you would stay away from La Push. It's dangerous there and I can't protect you on their land."

"Ya know, I am beginning to think you aren't the only critter out there." I giggled.

"Critter?" Edward asked cocking an eye brow, "I'll show you a critter," as he enveloped me in his arms pulling me to him gently as he laid us on the bed. We wrestled around and of course he let me win. I sat on his stomach with his arms pinned to the bed. "I'm so tuff." I boasted playfully.

"Yeah! You'll definitely have to tell Emmett about this one." He laughed softly then asked, "What makes you think there are other things out there besides me?"

"Oh just something Jake said today. He told me some of the legends of the tribe. He doesn't believe them." I said.

"And what about you?" he asked still laying motionless beneath me.

"I think you are the 'Cold Ones' in the story. I'm not sure what to believe on the shape shifter thing yet but I am leaning more toward true then false. In the legend the shape shifters change from human to wolves..." I trailed off as the wolf thing clicked with the wolves I saw. I searched Edward's eyes for some kind of clue. "Is it true?" I asked looking down at him.

"Bella, you never answered me when I ask you not to go back to La Push." Edward said change the subject.


	15. Rosalie's Warning

**Sadly I am not the owner of Twilight or the wonderful characters. I can only dream!**

* * *

_(Recap)_

"_I think you are the 'Cold Ones' in the story. I'm not sure what to believe on the shape shifter thing yet but I am leaning more toward true then false. In the legend the shape shifters change from human to wolves..." I trailed off as the wolf thing clicked with the wolves I saw. I searched Edward's eyes for some kind of clue. "Is it true?" I asked looking down at him._

"_Bella, you never answered me when I ask you not to go back to La Push." Edward said change the subject._

* * *

Bella's POV

"Edward I'm just going to have to think on that one for awhile." I said seeing a look of anguish on his face.

"Bella, I can't protect you there!" he snarled at me. I recoiled as if I had been slapped. I let go of his arms and quickly push myself off of him. He sat up and looked at me his face softened, "Bella, I'm sorry. I had no right to speak to you so harshly! Please forgive me. I just can't stand the thought of you being in danger but that's still no excuse." He explained softly.

I sat down beside him, "Edward, I am sorry that you're upset by my going to La Push but I really don't see that it's any more dangerous that being around Rosalie." I paused feeling him flinch at my words, "The shape shifters are real and you are telling me they are dangerous. Is that it?" The look in his eyes told me I was right. I continued, "I don't see how I can avoid it Edward, the Black's are Charlie's friends and I am going to have to go when he wants me too. I won't make a promise to you that I can't keep Edward. I just won't do it. All I can give you is a promise that I will be as careful as I can."

"Do you forgive me?" he whispered.

"For what? Being concerned with my safety?" I asked.

"No speaking to you in the manner I did?" He said softly.

"Yes Edward, I forgive you." I said putting my arms around him. He quickly pulled me into his lap.

"I don't know what I would do if anything hurt you." He murmured into my ear.

"Don't dwell on what may possibly happen, Edward. Good God I could die in my sleep or falling down the stairs or any other freak accident that comes along. I realize you think I am fragile but I am not made of glass. Just enjoy our time together Edward. That's all anyone can hope for. Life doesn't always turn out as planned." I said turning to stare at the broken look in his eyes.

"I just wish you were less fragile?" he said softly dropping his head into the back of my neck.

"Oh Edward, I'm not as fragile as you think." I said.

"Bella you are very breakable." He whispered against my skin I could feel the pain in his voice.

I snuggled into his chest and fell asleep.

The First Day of school.

Alice and Jasper pulled in as soon as Charlie was gone. Alice bounced up to the door with a bag in her hand. I let them in and Alice thrust the bag into Edward's hands.

"Go change!" She ordered and looked over at me. I wore the black skinny jeans, the white button down shirt and the midnight blue vest she had picked out for me with a pair of ballet flats, my hair was fixed with soft curls that cascaded down my back, and I was wearing my mother's silver heart pendant necklace with matching earrings. She smiled in approval. Soon Edward came down stairs and we left the house. Alice and Jasper sat in the backseat cuddling. Edward held my hand as he drove to school. I noticed Emmett's silver Jeep in the parking spot next to us and all the snow and remembered Alice's vision. I began panicking as I looked around for Emmett not wanting to become one of Emmett' first victims.

"Don't worry Bella! The Battle of the Snow is about to commence?" Jasper grinned as he jumped out of the car. I slid out the driver's side door and stayed hidden behind Edward. Jasper and Alice walked on either side of me to shield me from any snowball that maybe thrown my way. Edward stopped abruptly and stepped behind me. Instantly he was bombarded with a huge snowball. Jasper started a snowstorm going in Emmett's direction. Edward joined him and they kept going until Emmett was buried to his knees in snow.

He was shouting "Ok! Ok! I give up! Truce! Truce!" We were all laughing as Emmett shook the snow off of himself with a goofy grin on his face. He grabbed Rosalie's hand as we walked toward the school together.

"Good morning Bella." Rosalie managed almost choking on her rehearsed words with a forced smile gracing her lips. Emmett squeezed her hand and shot her a proud look. I would have to remember to ask Edward what that was all about.

"Good morning, Rosalie!" I said politely.

As we walked onto the front lawn of the school a hush fell over the different groups of students.

I heard a girl whisper, "Is that another one of them?" Edward pulled me to him and snaked his arms affectionately around my waist. The girl continued by complaining, "Now their all paired up. They're so odd."

A girl next to her said softly, "No! Remember Chief Swan's niece is starting today? That's got to be her."

"What's she doing with _him_?" the first girl hissed clearly jealous.

"Come on let's keep moving. We need to get you checked in." Edward murmured into my ear as he guided me into the building.

We entered the front office were Edward said, "This is Bella Swan and she needs her class schedule," flashing that brilliant smile.

The lady behind the desk smiled a sad smile while handing me my schedule and said, "Honey, if there is anything I can do just let me know? I knew you parents they were sweet people! It's a real shame."

"Thank you we really ought to get her to class now." Edward said cutting her off escorting me out of the room. I plodded along feeling as if someone had punched me in the stomach.

"Jasper, we need you!" Edward said helping me to a bench in the hallway. I sat down and Edward knelt in front of me. Jasper and Alice rounded the corner and came to sit on either side of me. Jasper put a comforting arm around me and sent me waves of peace and tranquility. I leaned into him and let him wash away the anguish I was feeling.

"Do you feel better now, Bella?" Jasper asked in an almost fatherly tone.

I had to laugh and I said, "Yes Jasper. You sounded all fatherly and stuff just then."

"Well I am you uncle. So I have a right to be concerned about you!" He said seriously.

I smiled and hugged Jasper then took Edward's hand and he lifted me gently back to my feet. We continued down the hall to English Composition II our first class that we all had together. We sat toward the back of the room. We were given a reading list to choose from for an up coming book report and Wuthering Heights was on it. That book was my absolute favorite. I had read it so many times I knew it by heart. I was thrilled when the teacher assigned a book report. I had the outline in my head already. This assignment was 90% complete I had it in my head all I had to do was write it down.

The next class was Trigonometry which I had already taken in Phoenix as a summer elective to get a jump on the next year. Jasper and Edward were in that class with me. Next was Biology Edward and I were alone in that class. Study hall was after that I had all the Cullen's with me. That was the only class we had assigned seats in and as luck would have it I had Emmett on one side and Rosalie on the other. I was really nervous I knew Rosalie would rather kill me then look at me.

I started writing my English assignment and by the end of the hour I was finished with the rough draft. I was never so glad for lunch in all of my life.

Edward placed our food on the tray he carried and we went to an empty table at the far end of the dinning area. We sat and watched as the tables started to fill up. Emmett was giving me a rundown of everything that was being said about us. We laughed at the absurdity of it all.

"Edward, Jess still wants you. It's killing her that you are with Bella." He grinned

"I know Emmett. I have ears." Edward grumbled.

"Well Bella can't hear the whispers!" Emmett defended himself.

"Thank you Emmett. That's so kind." I grinned.

"Bella did you really just complete an entire book report in study hall?" Rosalie asked quietly.

"Umm-Well it was just a rough draft. Wuthering Heights is my all time favorite book. I have read it several times so I actually had my rough draft in my head the moment she said the words book report." I explained shyly.

"No way! You have already completed your English assignment?" Emmett practically yelled just as Mr. Mason walked by.

He abruptly came to a halt and turned to me, "You already completed your book report?" he asked.

"Well I have a pretty good start. I am doing my report over Wuthering Heights which is my favorite book ever. I have read it so many times I know it almost by heart but I have never had the opportunity to do a report on it as soon as you assigned the report I formed an outline in my head and in study hall I wrote a rough draft. It's no where near finished but I have gotten started." I answered her.

"Wow! I am impressed! Good job Ms. Swan." He smiled and then was gone.

"Emmett I could just strangle you about now!" I said shaking my head.

"Wouldn't do you any good? You can't kill what's already dead." Emmett whispered grinning at me.

"Probably not but it would make my feel better to try." I retorted.

"Ouch!" he squawked after Rosalie smacked the back of head.

"You're impossible!" She said, "We need to go to class the bell is going to ring...Now." as she said the word now the bell rang and she, Alice, and I headed to gym class.

Finally the seventh hour bell rang and we were headed to the Cullen's house. Jasper, Edward, and I had finished our trig homework and I was typing a final draft of my Book Report when Rosalie walked in to Edward's room and sat on the couch. She watched me in silence for fifteen minutes. I couldn't take it anymore I turned to greet her, "Hi Rosalie. Do you need something?" I ask uncertainly.

"You're going to hurt them. I can sense it. You won't intend to but you will. It will be worse for Edward. You're going to tear his heart out." She said quietly and was gone before I could say anything.


	16. Resolution

**I don't own twilight**

**Revised 3.8.10**

**I think we need a Rosalie POV so she can explain her self. Get ready to see a sincere Rosalie and a serious Emmett.**

_(recap)__ "Hi Rosalie. Do you need something?" I ask uncertainly._

"_You're going to hurt them. I can sense it. You won't intend to but you will. It will be worse for Edward. You're going to tear his heart out." She said quietly and was gone before I could say anything._

Rosalie's POV

Emmett met me in the hall, "Why did you do that?" he asked quietly.

"Because it's true Emmett I can sense it." I said looking into his eyes.

"Alice would see it if it were true. Why are you acting this way?" He whispered. The disappointment in his eyes broke my heart.

"Alice can't see it because the decision hasn't been made Emmett. I just know she's going to hurt this family and I know it's going to nearly kill Edward. I don't know what she will do and I don't know how, I know. I just do." I said urgently as Edward rounded the corner.

"How dare you speak to her like that? You will never speak to her like that again! Is that clear? I won't tolerate it Rosalie. I have watched everyone indulge you intolerable behavior and have listened to everyone enable you by saying that's just Rosalie. She can't help it. That's just how she is. That is over Rosalie! I will sit back and watch you reprehensible behavior no longer! Leave her alone. Do not say one negative word to her. She is important to me, to this family and you don't get to chase her away for your own twisted satisfaction." He said in a low calm voice before walking past us to go to his human.

I shuttered at Edward's calm demeanor, I knew from watching him in the past his calm was far more dangerous than his open anger. I was surprised that Emmett didn't try to defend me from Edward's words as he usually did. He gently took my elbow and steered me to our room. He entered behind me and closed the door when he looked at me I could see that he thought Edward was right.

"You agree with him." I said softly sinking down to the bed.

"Yes I do, Babe. I wouldn't have phrased it so harshly but you did need to hear that. I have always shielded you from everyone who would have told you that Rosie. I love you more then anything else. You are my other half. Rosie the only one hurting me right now is you. You are tearing me apart. I feel torn to stand up for Bella with the rest of the family because she has done nothing wrong but then I feel that pull to side with you because I love you and I've always sided with you." He paused to look at me, I could see the agony burning in his eyes and then he continued. "I just want everything to stop! I want everyone to get along. I was so relieved when you said you would try to get along with Bella but I see now that you just won't. Rosie she wasn't even near you. You sought her out. She was leaving you alone. I thought you were getting along with her because of your brief exchange at lunch today. What happened?" He said in a voice barely above a whisper as he knelt in front of me.

"I am not trying to be mean to her. I just sense that she is going to hurt us. I will not allow myself to get close to her knowing that she will hurt us one day. Emmett, she's going to hurt us! I don't think she will mean to but I just know she will!" I told him. "I don't have a problem with her and under different circumstances I think I would really like her but I can't force myself to pretend I don't know what I know."

"Everyone thinks you are being petty." He said moving to the bed beside me.

"What about you? What do you think?" I asked him softly.

"I wish I knew. I don't want to think that but right now I just don't know." He sighed. He was silent for awhile waiting undoubtedly for my wrath but I couldn't manage anything. He finally said, "I love you Rosalie! You are my life." pulling me into a hug. I leaned into his shoulder feeling broken. Everyone thought I was just being malicious. I really wasn't, I just had a nagging feeling that Bella was going to hurt my family and I was powerless to stop it. Damn Alice, she should see it. I knew it was coming. So why couldn't everyone else see it? I knew the rest of the family would be hurt badly but I knew it would be far worse on Edward would be devastated by what ever this fragile girl would do. I just wanted Bella to be aware of the fact that she would hurt us all before she was through with us. It hurt that my family thought I was being petty. I let Emmett hug me knowing he was disappointed in me. I saw it in his eyes. He had never looked at me like that before it broke my heart but I wouldn't let him know. I refused to show him that he hurt me. I was good at the ice queen persona and slipped into it quite easily.

I pulled away and stormed out of the room before my façade crumbled. I left the house and ran blindly as far away as possible before I broke. I crumpled to the ground and dry sobbed for hours.

"Rosalie?" I heard Bella say confused.

"What are you doing here?" I growled looking up at her pulling myself into a sitting position.

"Well you are in the tree line behind my house. Are you ok?" She asked in genuine concern.

"I'm fine!" I lied.

"Rosalie, what makes you think I am going to hurt you and your family." She asked sitting down beside me.

"I can't explain it. I just know. I don't think you will mean to but I sense it will happen. It's nothing against you Bella. I really do like you I just can't allow myself to get close to you. I don't want to get hurt." I said.

"Rosalie! Please give me a chance. I don't know what I am going to do in the future but I know I don't want to hurt your family. I am sorry you are afraid of being hurt but if you never let anyone in, you're right you won't be hurt if you don't let down your guard but you just might miss out on a really good friend." She reasoned.

"You would still be my friend?" I asked, "After the way I treated you?"

"Rosalie, you are important to my friends and I would love it if we were friends. I understand if you don't want to be friends but I would like it if we where. I haven't done anything to hurt anyone and I have no plans to."

"Ok Bella, I will try to give you a chance. I am new at this. I don't usually let people in just be patient with me. I will try." I said. Just as I said those words to her my family stepped out of the timber.

Emmett enveloped me in a bear hug and whispered "I'm so proud of you, babe."

Edward bounded into Bella's Window. Bella waited for Emmett to let go and hugged me then said goodnight. She then went in her house.

The run home was quiet. Everyone undoubtedly knew what had transpired between Bella and me as Alice led them right to me.


	17. Realizing Love

Don't Own Twilight!

Revised 3.8.10

**Bella's POV**

Saturday night was strangely quite, Edward sat quietly in my rocking chair like a statue with a grim look on his face. I had told him that I was going to La Push with Uncle Charlie to see Jake and Billy and he stared at me as if I had grown a second head. I knew he hated the idea of me going somewhere he couldn't follow but this was insane.

"Edward," I snapped, "If you think you are going to tell me where I can and can't go, and who I can and can't hang out with this isn't going to work! I think you need to leave. We can talk tomorrow night."

He simply stood up with a tortured expression on his face and disappeared out the window. I felt guilty, I knew he was concerned. I went to the window and stared into the dark. I hoped I hadn't hurt him too bad. I returned to bed and fell in to a restless sleep. I kept having this strange nightmare about a gigantic wolf that was chasing me. I could see Edward standing at the boundary line of La Push yelling for me to run to him. My legs tangled together and I fell, I struggled to my feet and staggered on. Just as the wolf reached me I heard Edward yelling and then I woke up. I was trembling and out of breath. I was startled when I realized I was tucked into Edward's arms, he looked upset. I snuggled into his chest. "You came back." I said relieved.

"I'm sorry. You called to me! You sounded panicked. I was afraid some thing was wrong. I couldn't stay away." He said.

"I'm glad. I need you!" I mumbled as I drifted off to peaceful slumber.

I was awakened by the rain clattering softly on my window I sat up and looked toward the chair expecting Edward to be sitting there. I began to wonder if I dreamed that he was with me last night until I saw the note tucked discretely under my pillow. I smiled opening the note as I read it my smile faded and my mood soured.

_Bella, _

_I am uncomfortable with you going to La Push to say the least. I resent that you think I would try to dictate who you see and where you go however I don't understand your resistance to my numerous attempts to keep you safe. I will see you tonight._

_-Edward_

I thought like hell you will as I stormed to the widow, I wrote 'Stay out!!' on his note, slammed it in the window, and locked it. I was outraged at his arrogance. What the hell was he thinking I wasn't about to talk to him about it tonight. I dressed in my favorite worn jeans and my favorite white hooded sweatshirt, pulled my hair in to a pony tail and stalked down stares. Uncle Charlie looked up and chuckled as I entered the room and silently passed my some coffee.

"Rough night!" he asked with a sympathetic smile, "You thrashed around and mumbled all night long."

"I had night mares last night." I grumbled.

"That explains the foul mood." He teased.

I wasn't in the mood so I shot him a murderous glare that screamed 'leave-me-alone' and poured myself a cup of coffee. There was an uncomfortable silence at breakfast I didn't want to talk and Uncle Charlie was afraid to, so we ate in silence. After we ate Uncle Charlie escaped mumbling something about checking the oil in his car and I washed the dishes. I froze when I realized I wasn't alone in the kitchen. I should have known Alice would rat me out. I whirled around to see Edward standing just behind me he looked concerned. Given my mood he better be concerned because right now I was ready to rip him apart and the sad thing is he would probably let me.

"What do you want?" I growled at menacingly as I could manage.

"I didn't intend to make you angry." He said tilting my chin so I was looking him in the eye.

"Take you hands off me!" I growled. He let go and took a step back and then I continued, "You are so arrogant! You think I can't take care of myself! I don't need you to _keep me safe_ Edward." I spat angrily.

"Bella, there are…" I cut him off.

"Edward, you are pissing me off. Just go!" I said.

"I can't Bella. We need to talk and you made it clear that I'm not coming in your window so this is the only time I have." He whispered making no attempt to leave.

"Fine!" I snapped grabbing my key to the front door from the hook and slamming it in to his hand and said, "Tonight! Now Go!" I turned back to the dishes ignoring him.

I finished the dishes as Uncle Charlie came into the kitchen, "Are you ready?" He asked walking back toward the front door. I followed trying to put Edward out of my mind but I knew I would have to face him tonight and I was already starting to feel guilty. I knew he thought it was best that I stay away from La Push but I wasn't about to let him decide what was best for me. I stared out the window lost in my thoughts as Charlie drove.

"Bella," Jake said waving his hand in front of my face snapping me back into reality. I realized he had opened my door and I was staring blankly at him. I smiled sheepishly.

"I'm sorry!" I said blushing.

"Where were you just now? You were spaced out." He grinned.

"Oh, just day dreaming!" I lied, what was I supposed to say? Oh my vampire boyfriend thinks your home is a danger to me and so we're fighting about me coming to see you.

"Yeah, sure." He said knowing I wasn't exactly truthful but he let it drop.

"So what do you want to do today?" I asked him as I hopped out of the truck.

"Well you could help me work on the bike I'm rebuilding." He said leading the way to his garage. We spent the afternoon working on a rusted old motorcycle. Well he worked on it I handed him the tools that he described to me.

Finally he turned to me with a grin and said, "Ok, I need to teach you which tools are which because this is taking forever. Now pay attention because there will be a quiz when we're done." He chuckled as I rolled my eyes and mock saluted him. Then he proceeded to hold up tools and tell me there names. When he had finished I grinned impishly and asked innocently, "So, what's the penalty for failing you quiz Mr. Black?"

"Extended class time!" He smiled shaking his head. "Can you hand me my socket set? Right there in the black case." He instructed then added shaking his head. "I'm going to have to label my tools for you." He sighed and I laughed, working with Jake was fun, I actually forgot about my fight with Edward and the impending lecture I was probably going to receive this evening. We hung out and I watched him build his bike. Uncle Charlie and Billy came into the garage about an hour before we left and my uncle threatened both of us with our lives if he ever found out I was riding on that bike. I rolled my eyes and Jake grinned and winked at me. I suspected I would be the second person on that bike and Uncle Charlie wouldn't ever find out. I assured my uncle I had no idea how to drive a bike and no interest in learning careful to avoid the subject of riding on the back of it. He seemed satisfied with that and told me he was going with Billy to the Clearwater's house and he would be back in about an hour. Jake grinned at me after they left.

"Nicely done!" he spoke with approval in his voice.

"You liked that did ya?" I grinned.

"Yeah! Now I can take you for a ride with out you lying to Charlie." He crowed.

"Yup! I just can't drive it!" I grinned back.

We worked on the bike and talked about school. I told him about the Edward and his family editing the part about them being vampires. We laughed about the snow ball fight and poor Emmett the Snowman. He told me about his buddies and about cliff diving. It sounded terrifying but he grinned.

"I'll have to take you and show you. It's actually fun." He said.

"Yeah, I'm not sure Charlie would go for that. He would string you and I both up." I said then I thought not to mention what Edward would do.

"Yeah, you're right that will have to be another thing you and I have to sneak off to do." He said winking mischievously.

"I have a feeling you are going to get me in all kinds of trouble." I laughed.

"You're probably right." He agreed, "But we'll have a whole lot of fun along the way!"

I shoved him playfully, "You're trouble!" I laughed, "If my uncle only knew what a bad influence he had introduced me to."

"It's a good thing he doesn't, he'd never let me see you again. So we need to be extra careful because I need my partner in crime!" he said.

"Yeah! We'll soon be cellmate's!" I joked.

Just then we heard Uncle Charlie and Billy calling for us. We strolled to my truck and Jake opened my door. We said our good byes and then we were heading back to the house. I could tell Edward was in my room already as we pulled up to the house. My uncle went to his cruiser and told me he needed to go to the station for a few hours and I shouldn't wait up. Then he shined his headlights on the front door until I pretended to fish out my key, feign unlocking the door that I knew Edward was standing behind and disappear into house.

Edward took me into his arms and held me tight for a long moment then he drew a ragged breath, "Bella, I was wrong to make you feel bad about spending time with your friend." He said seriously.

"Ok!" I said pulling away and stepping back, "Edward, I don't need you deciding what I need or what's best for me. That's what pissed me off the most. I thought the note was very arrogant and I can't deal with that. Ever! I guess the question is can you deal with letting me decide what is right for me? Edward, I love you! I really do and I want you to be able to deal with this?" I told him staring directly into his eyes.

"Yes, Bella I can deal with you making your own choices." He said softly as he stepped forward engulfing me into his arms once again. "I love you too" he whispered against my hair.

The rest of the evening we sat and talked. I told him about Jake and the bike he was working on leaving out the part about me riding the bike and the whole cliff diving thing which I didn't plan to do anyway. I lay on my bed in his arms visiting with him and I realized just that how much little fight had upset him. He truly would do anything for me regardless of how miserable it made him and I truly knew I loved him more then life it's self.

That night I dreamed a completely different dream. Edward, Jake and I were hanging out together in a garage, working on his bike and we were all happy.


	18. The Changes in Bella

A/N I just wanted to take this opportunity to tell everyone reading this story that you are a bright spot in my day and to the people who reviewed for me I want you to know that this chapter probably wouldn't have gotten done if not for you! I wasn't particularly in a creative mood this week and those kind words letting me know someone appreciated my effort really help to push me on. So a heart felt thank you to all of you!!

**Revised3.8.10**

I don't own Twilight!

Bella POV

After that night I was truly happy, Edward and I became inseparable and I loved spending time with his family they were so quirky. I loved working with Esme in her garden we had so much in common. I was forced to sit still while Alice did several complete makeovers on me trying out different looks, which wasn't all bad. I handed Rosalie tools that I knew the names of, thanks to Jake. Rosalie was impressed. Jasper and I spent time researching our family history. I loved listening to his fascinating stories of the past. I laughed at Emmett's ridiculous schemes that usually landed him in a swarm of annoyed vampires. I tried to steer him away from plots that would make any one too angry. Carlisle and I sat and discussed our favorite books. He had met a couple of my favorite authors and he told me stories about it. Edward and I spent countless hours in his meadow that was now our meadow. He told me about waiting for me. He said he came to the meadow to escape 'all the happy couples.' Life was as good as it could possible get but as with all good things it came to a screeching halt.

I was sitting in English Comp. class staring at the wall, begging time to speed up, when I notice the calendar. Mom's birthday was only a week away. I felt like someone punched in the stomach. I had completely forgotten about it. I felt the agony of the loss of my parents just as fresh as the day it happened. I sat frozen in my seat. My throat felt swollen and I realized I was gasping for breath. I could feel the tears welling up in my eyes. I wanted to run out the door but I wasn't able to move. Jasper placed a hand on my shoulder and shot me a cautious glance then a soothing wave of tranquility washed over me. I was grateful to him but I still knew this was the beginning of a rough patch.

Edward POV

Things were great for months and then her mother's birthday approached Bella began sinking into a dark pit of depression that I was powerless to pull her out of. At school she sat in class with a blank stare, she stopped going to La Push to see Jake, and I could rarely get her to come to my house. I knew she missed her parents and I tried to help but that's not what Bella wanted. Although she still let me come see her, she had completely shut me out. I tried to get her to talk to me but she said talking only made her feel worse, so I dropped it. I wanted to help her so badly. It was killing me to see her in such pain.

After weeks of constant begging, I finally got her to agree to spend some time with me at my house over Spring Break. I was hoping Esme could help her if anyone could it would be my gentle, loving mother. As we pulled into the drive way, Esme was waiting armed with garden tools. Bella ambled over to where Esme waited and hugged her. I watched as they walked off together toward the garden. I felt hollow, like pieces of me were being stripped away. I could feel Bella slipping away from me and there was nothing I could do about it. I went to the den and sat down at my piano and absently let my fingers wander across the keys unaware of the heart wrenching melody that I was creating. Carlisle came and settled himself into a chair in the den with Bella's favorite book. He loved it when I played but today he looked concerned.

"You only play that piece when you are distressed, son." He said softly.

"I feel her slipping away. I don't know what to do for her. I try to help but she has shut me out. I'm afraid, dad." I whispered in despair, "I hate this, she was so happy just a short while ago. If I could take all her pain away I would gladly do it."

He moved to sit beside me on the piano bench and put his arm around my shoulders, "Son, I wish I could make it better for you. I hate to see the two of you hurting like this." He said. He sat quietly and watched me play the melody of my mood.

Alice's POV

I stood staring out the window listening to the haunting tune that Edward played that stirred my emotions and left a hollow, ache running through me. I began watching Bella and Esme in the garden. Bella seemed to be a little more contented then she had during the week at school but I was still worried about her. Friday her mood was so dismal that Jasper left school early because he couldn't stand to be around her mood anymore. Bella seemed so lost and Edward was a shell of himself. My heart broke for both of them they still had so much to over come. I was startled be the phone.

"Hello?" I greeted politely.

"Hi! Alice, I just wanted to let Bella know that I have to go to a police training this week and I will be back Sunday. So Bella can either stay with you or she can stay with Billy and Jake over at La Push." He said.

"Oh, wonderful!" I exclaimed, "I was just about to call and see if Bella go with Rosalie, Esme, and I on a shopping expedition. Bella will be thrilled. She'll be home to pack in a few minutes."

"OK! I'll be able to tell her good bye in person. I'll be waiting." Charlie said

We said our good byes and then I ran downstairs and out the front door. I stopped as I realized the sun was shining smugly and Esme and I were shimmering. I groaned, we were stuck at the house so Bella would have to go alone. I made way to them and Esme looked up.

"We heard. Well I heard and relayed the message." Esme said.

"I'm going to barrow Edward's car and I'll be back soon." She said.

"I wish I could go." I grumbled.

"Alice, There isn't enough body glitter on the planet to produce as much of a glow as you do! Uncle Charlie isn't observant but I definitely think he would take notice of your luminous sparkle. I'll be back in an hour or two." Bella smirked.

Edward tucked Bella safely into his Volvo I could see his jaw was clenched he hated sending her off without him. He worried about her constantly. We watched her as she drove out of sight and I could see the panic on my brother's face. We all retreated into the house. Edward went to his room and I could hear him pacing the floor like a caged animal. Esme went to sit with Carlisle in the den they were talking softly about what to do to help Bella and Edward. I went back to the window in my room Jasper wrapped me into his arms. I watched her future impatiently and saw_ Charlie and Bella visiting she was helping him pack and she seemed in better spirits then I had seen her in days. After Charlie left I saw her go to the mailbox and pick up the mail. She laid the mail on the end table beside Charlie's chair and started to walk away but a letter caught her attention so she picked it up and continued to her bedroom. She opened the letter along the way, and began to read it. The blood drained from her face and the letter fluttered to the floor, she then crumpled to the floor. She jumped up and ran to Charlie's room tearing it apart. She was searching for something and I had a sick feeling I know exactly what it was._

I knew something was terribly wrong and we had to get to her fast. I jumped away from Jasper and ran screaming to Edward's room with Jasper close behind me.

Bella's POV

I grabbed the mail from the mailbox and went in the house to finish packing for my Spring Break with The Cullen's. I closed the door behind me and laid the mail on the end table beside Charlie's chair. I started to walk away but a letter with my name caught my eye so I grabbed it and headed for my room. I opened the letter and began to read it. I felt the blood drain from my face as I dropped the letter and crumpled to the floor beside it. They had let the boy who killed my father out of the juvenile facility. I couldn't believe it. That little bastard killed my father and he didn't even spend a year of his time and he was out. I was overwhelmed with grief and rage. I just wanted the pain to stop. I jumped up and ran to Charlie's room on a mission.

*****Warning this may be Disturbing!!*******

Edward's POV

I could hear Alice shouting for me as she came crashing through my door. "Edward, we have to Bella. She's going to hurt herself. We have to go now!" We were all running as Alice was screeching for Carlisle. We ran faster than ever before. As we got near to Bella, Jasper's knees buckled and he went down hard, "Oh God! She's falling apart. She's in so much pain." Alice and Carlisle helped him up and we all kept running to her. I could see Bella in a clearing in the forest and called out to her. Her tortured eyes met mine I could see the tears flowing freely down her cheeks.

She whispered to me knowing I would hear her, "Edward, I'm sorry! Please try to understand! Good bye!" She aimed a gun at her head and I lunged at her. I heard the bullet explode out of the gun as my body slammed into hers. I could smell her blood as it gushed from the gnarled wound the bullet had ripped in her delicate flesh. I was screaming for Carlisle to save her as I watched her life fading away. I could hear Jasper groaning as he watched the life draining from his niece. Alice slumped to the ground sobbing uncontrollably she knew how this would end and it was unsettling to see her so broken.

Carlisle met my eyes and said, "Son, it's too late. There is far too much damage for me to save her now. The only way to save her is to change her. If you don't change her you will lose her forever."

I fell to the ground beside my beloved and bit into her delicate flesh on her neck then picked her up and ran back to the house cradling her tormented body on the couch in my room. I sat holding her telling her how sorry I was for the pain I had just caused her, Jasper sat with us and helped to keep us calm, Alice kept an eye on the future. I sat cradling My Bella in my lap for three days.

Finally Alice spoke, "She will wake up in five minutes. Edward, you need to get back. She's going to be angry at you. She wanted to die and you stopped her. You need to be behind everyone. She's going to want to rip you apart. You're not safe around her right now." She warned.

Jasper grabbed Bella from my arms and Emmett dragged me across the room and shoved me behind him. He and Rosalie blocked my path as I tried to get to My Bella's side. I saw her eyelids flutter, then she sat up scanning the room, her eyes pierced mine and for a fleeting moment I hoped she would smile but she growled.

"You selfish bastard, I just wanted to die. I'm going to shred you." She hissed as she sprang out of Jasper's grasp, crouching in to an attack position.

Jasper quickly stepped in front of her, "Bella! That's my brother and I can't allow you to hurt him. Come on, we need to get you away from here." As he locked his arms around her waist in a vice like grip and ushered her from the room. I watched as Jasper left the room with my reason for existing, to keep her from killing me. My heart sank, I had lost her. I was alone again but it was far worse this time because this time I loved someone and she hated me. I forced my feet to carry me to my room. I could hear someone following me. When I got to my room I turn to see Rosalie behind me.

"Edward, I'm so sorry." She whispered, pulling me into a hug.

"I guess this was what you were sensing. You were right." I croaked numbly.

"I guess so." She whispered softly.

"I'm glad you became friends with her, Rose. She really cares about you. She cares about all of you." I drew in a shaky breath and continued, "I think I'm going to go on an extended hunting trip for awhile. I read Alice's vision and I'm not sure Bella's going to forgive me anytime soon, if ever."

She nodded silently. 'We'll miss you!' she thought

"I know but Bella needs space. I won't stand in the way of her being happy. When she calms down and doesn't want me dead I will come back but right now Bella comes first." I said as I made the necessary preparations to leave.

Jasper's POV

Once I got Bella out of the house I took her to a clearing far enough away that I knew Edward couldn't hear us. I knew he was in agony over her anger toward him and there was need in torturing him further. I turned Bella in my grip to face me without letting go of her.

"Bella, I know this isn't ideal but it's the situation you are in. I need to talk to you then we will hunt." I started, "I need you to promise me you won't harm Edward."

"I don't make promises I can't keep." She hissed through clenched teeth. "Let go of me Jasper."

"If you will promise me that you won't take off I will let go." I said.

"Fine! I will listen to what you have to say." She snapped pulling away from my grasp but made no attempt to run.

"You know he loves you." I paused seeing a scowl appear on her face, "That's the reason he changed you." She furrowed her brow and growled but continued to listen to what I had to say to her, "Do you remember your relationship with him from before?" I asked her.

"Yes, I do. I remember loving him. I also remember trying to end my suffering and him making it eternal." She growled angrily.

"How much of your human life do you remember?" I asked curious to know if the suffering she spoke of was still fresh in her mind. Most vampires had hazy recollections of human life if at all and Bella was claiming to still remember her human life vividly.

"I remember everything! I am going to kill the boy who killed my father. He inadvertently caused my mother's death too. The human justice system failed them but I won't. My parents will be avenged. That boy will die screaming." she said in an eerily calm voice. "Victor James will pay dearly for what he did."

"That's not the answer Bella!" I gasp horrified at the thought of Bella being so vengeful. She had always been so compassionate and forgiving while she was human.

"We need to hunt and then we are going to go talk to Carlisle at the house. I will make sure Edward isn't there." I told her.

She followed me as I took her deeper into the forest. We caught the scent of a bear and Bella attacked ferociously. She moved like a cobra, quick and calculated there was no margin of error she seemed skilled at stalking and killing her prey. The bear never even saw her before its neck was broke and it lie motionless on the ground she drained it in a matter of moments and then she was off again running toward her old home. I followed her until she came to an abrupt halt she looked nauseated.

"Oh, God, what is that horrendous smell?" She grimaced. I looked down and realized this was the exact spot she had shot herself.

"That is human blood." I said.

I marveled as she bolted to get away from the smell that repulsed her. She stopped again and I was horrified when I realized she was face to face with an older man who was hiking in the woods. Before I could do anything Bella sauntered off toward the house. I caught up to her and ask, "How did you stand that?"

"Human's don't stink unless they are bleeding. It wasn't a big deal." She shrugged as we ran back to the others.

As we neared the house we saw Edward leaving and stepped in front of Bella blocking her path to Edward.

"He's leaving Bella. Please don't hurt him. He loves you enough to let you go if that's what you want. Just let him go he's already hurting there is nothing you can do to him that would hurt him worse then this." I said looking at a hollow shell that was now my brother. I felt his agony and I could see the pain etched on his face.

Bella turned to face me, "He's leaving?" She growled, "Why is he leaving? I promise not to hurt him! I can deal with him being here. I'm not chasing off your brother." She snapped as she stormed to the house. I saw Edward watching us so I raced over to talk to him.

"I'll just go hunting. I'll be back tomorrow, we'll talk then Jasper. Right now I just need to give her some space. If I stayed right now I would obsess about holding her. It's too painful. I need to sort out my feelings. I love her, Jasper." He groaned before tearing off in to the forest. I walked to the house to see Bella frozen on the steps looking miserable. I approached her cautiously she looked up all the anger dissolved she was confused.

"I heard your conversation with Edward." She said. "I'm won't try to hurt him. I don't know if I can forgive him but I won't try to hurt him. Let's go talk to Carlisle." She said softly as we walked in to the house.


	19. Forgive

Revised 3.8.10

Edward's POV

My legs froze cemented to the ground as I looked around I saw that I was in the meadow that I had once brought Bella to. I sat down hugging my knees to my chest much like I had done on the days Bella would remember as the worst days of her life. I had sat there for days and had no desire to move. I was more miserable now then I had thought possible then. For the first time in my life I had been whole, happy for a brief whisper in time. I didn't know what I would do now. I just wanted to curl up and die. I wished I could cry until my eyes ran dry of those healing tears. I sat there wanting to die knowing that wasn't a possibility for me. I guess if all else failed me I could allow Bella to rip me apart she seemed vengeful enough to grant me the death I would crave if she couldn't forgive me.

I thought back picturing in my minds eye the first genuine smile I ever saw on her lovely face through Alice's vision. It captivated me and I smiled sadly as I remembered every inch of her face. She was so beautiful with her hair swept up but there were those small wispy strands of hair that had escaped just to graze her lively face. I even remembered the one tendril of hair that had once been so exasperating because it had hidden one of her soft chocolate brown eyes from my sight. She had that light-up-the-room smile that I loved so dearly. She was truly beautiful, so delicate. I had wondered what it would be like to brush the rogue strand of hair out of her face and tuck it securely behind her ear the first time I had saw the vision. I could gladly say that now I knew but now I wondered if I would ever be permitted to do it again. In my minds eye I could see the depths of love that she once felt for me. Oh, if only she would look at me in that way again. I envied Alice for her visions this was driving me mad, I wished I knew how this would end. I sat waiting for the morning when I would call Alice to see how My Bella, if she was still My Bella, was doing and if she would ever forgive me. I knew if given the chance I would save her again, for that I had no regrets. I wish I had gone to her house with her that afternoon maybe I could have stopped her from shooting herself in the first place. I would always live with that regret but never would I regret saving Bella's life. She was too precious to lose.

I watched the sun as it slowly slunk a crossed the sky sending a shimmer over my skin. I heard Rosalie's thoughts and looked up to see her standing in the clearing watching me.

"What are you doing here?" I asked her.

"I came to let you know what was going on." She said, "Alice wanted me to tell you about her vision. It seems Bella is repulsed by human blood." She began as she settled gracefully to the ground beside me. "Jasper took her hunting and it seems she has a flair for it. She took down a bear lightening quick. She then happened on the spot where, well you know." She paused gauging my expression, "She nearly gagged at the smell of human blood." She paused looking at me quizzically, as the corners of my mouth tugged into a small smile as I had a flash of a memory.

"What is it?" Rosalie asked giving me that my-poor-brother-has-completely-lost-his-mind look.

"I was just having a memory." My smile widened as I began telling her the story' "I was hunting and Alice called she had a vision of Bella being depressed and told me to get there quick. I ran to Bella's house in a panic because Alice said she was in a dark place and Alice was afraid she might hurt herself so I called her as I ran. When I got there and hugged her, she felt something wet on my shirt and pulled away to see what it was. She saw blood on my shirt and then on hers. She was so cute. She held her nose and ran to the bathroom showered and changed. I borrowed one of Charlie's shirts." I paused to laugh as the mental picture played it's self in my head and then told Rosalie about the conversation that followed.

"She told me that blood usually made her nauseous, with that sickening rusted metallic smell and was surprised that the blood on our shirts didn't smell like that.

I remember asking her if that's what human blood smelled like to her. I was amazed she could smell blood at all.

'What do you mean _human _blood? Blood is blood, isn't it?' she said to quote her exactly. So I explained to her about the difference in smells."

Rosalie laughed, "Leave it to Bella. She was always strange as a human. She's going to make a good vampire though. Alice wanted me to tell you that she has seen you and Bella talking and that you should come back to the house and see Bella. She's not ready to forgive you yet but she will want to talk to you today. Alice said you should be in your room because that's where she will go to talk to you."

"Ok" I said.

"I just wanted you to know, Edward. I know our relationship has always been strained at best but that doesn't change the fact that you are my brother and I love you." She said squeezing my arm before gracefully skimming across the meadow. I followed and watched as she walked in the front door and then I went to my open window and glided lightly through it. I sat like a statue on the couch waiting for Bella to come find me.

Bella's POV

I walked into the house with Jasper and Alice glided over to pull me into a hug.

"How did you do it Bella?" Emmett asked his eyes wide with excitement, "You didn't attack him." He marveled, "You just walked away."

I grinned, "I don't know how you think that human blood smells anything but putrid. Humans don't stink as long as they aren't bleeding but I don't think I could be around a human that was. That smell was awful."

"I am glad you are in control of your thirst." Carlisle said and then gasped as he looked at my eyes. "Bella, your eyes, they are the same as always."

I raced to a mirror to see for myself. Edward said all newborn vampires' eyes were red that was why I had avoided the mirror in the first place. My eyes did look the same, my skin was perfectly smooth and looked perfect it was a shade paler then my human skin had been. I remember spending hours with a makeup sponge in hand trying to achieve even half as good as this new look when I was human. No one would notice the change much. I could still live with my Uncle Charlie.

I was interrupted when Alice gasped "Unbelievable. Bella you are going to live with Charlie and he will never know."

"How is that possible?" Esme whispered.

"She won't hurt him. She will attend school. It will be as if none of this ever happened. Bella the only one I am concerned about is that boy, Victor. He's not worth exposing yourself as a vampire over. If you pursue this the Volturi will get involved and this family will suffer some great losses. Bella, I have seen the battle that will happen you survive but Jasper, Edward, and I don't. They both die protecting you and I die trying to help Jasper." She finished in an agonizing whisper.

"I'll let it go Alice. I don't want to put anyone in danger." I said shuttering at the thought. I thought of what Alice had said about Edward dying to protect me. I was so confused, I still loved Edward but I was so tired of him doing what he thought was best for me. I knew I needed to talk to him. I heard Rosalie walk in the front door. She and Alice exchanged a look and I knew immediately that she had seen what I was about to do. I heard Edward shuffling softly overhead in his room. I quietly excused my self and slowly ascended the stairs.

I debated knocking when I heard a dejected voice say, "You can come in." I opened the door and walked in. He shuffled to the window. I walked over to stand beside him.

"I have calmed down considerably." I started, "I am still upset with you. I know you were doing what you thought was best for me and you were probably right. I'm aware that it's irrational for me to be angry with you and you might think I am being ridiculous but that's what I feel right now. Edward, I need you to know I still love you. I also need you to know I am not ready to make up and I don't know when I will be if ever. I just needed to see you." I looked at him.

He slowly turned to me, "I understand." He whispered in a voice so desolate it almost didn't sound like him.

I started to turn away when he said, "I did the selfish thing Bella. I couldn't lose you. I panicked at the thought of you not being mine. I did what was best for me. I love you. You are my world and I saw my reason for living fading away. Bella, I do think it was best for you but that's not entirely why I did it. I couldn't lose you." Then with a sad sigh he said, "And in changing you, that's precisely what I did. I lost you, didn't I?"

"I don't know, Edward. I'm confused. I don't know what to do. I just need some time." I said resting my hand on his arm.

"I'll do what ever you need me to Bella." He whispered as his eyes met mine.

"Thank you for understanding." I said as I fled the room. I needed to get out of this house and think. As I descended the stairs I was met by my new family.

"Come talk to me." Esme said gently as I followed her to Uncle Charlie's house.

We ran in silence until I was unlocking the door and we were inside.

"I guess everyone heard Edward and me talking." I said bracing for Edward's mother to protect him.

"Yes, we all heard." She said gently, "You know, if he hadn't have changed you one of us would have."

"Probably. I wish it had been anyone but him." I said, "I need him but I'm so angry right now. He was always trying to make decisions for me. I just…" I broke off not really knowing what to say.

"Would you have asked him to turn you at some point in your life?" She asked barely audible.

"Eventually, I guess, I would have." I answered. She just nodded silently. "Ok! I get it. I'm not being fair to him." I said. "I will talk to him."

"Are you sure you are going to be ok living here with Charlie?" she asked seriously.

"Yeah, my uncle works constantly, he leaves before I get up, he's rarely home for supper. There's a whole forest of animals here and human blood doesn't appeal to me so Uncle Charlie will be perfectly safe." I said.

"Are you sure about that?" I heard Billy's gruff voice growl as he wheeled himself into the kitchen. "I know what you are Bella. I think it would be best for you to disappear. I know what happened to you."

"I am not a threat to him!" I hissed.

"Apparently you haven't told her about the wolf pack or the treaty." He growled at Esme. "I suggest you tell her." We were cut off by Charlie walking into the kitchen.

"I got home early." He said pulled me into a hug. I caught scent of a horrific odor and gagged, I saw Esme holding her breath and a horrified look cross Billy's face.

"Are you bleeding?" I asked holding my nose.

"Yeah? Oh! I'm sorry. I forgot. I'll be right back." Uncle Charlie said sprinting out the door.

"What are you?" Billy demanded confused by the fact that I hadn't slaughtered his best friend on the spot.

"I'm a vampire." I said, "I never could stand the smell of blood while I was human and now that my sense of smell is better human blood is even more appalling to me. I know you are worried about Charlie but it is unnecessary."

He growled, "Just stay off of La Push lands." Then to Esme, "You had better tell her."

We were silent as Uncle Charlie walked into the kitchen, "Sorry Bells, I forgot about your aversion to blood." then turned to Billy. "So, do you want to watch the game?"

"Actually, I have Harry going to watch the game at my house why don't you come watch it with us." He said.

"Ok that sounds good. Bells you wanta come?" Uncle Charlie asked. Billy glared at me and I told him I was planning to spend another night with Alice then Esme and I left.

Edward's POV

Alice opened my door and said, "She's coming back and she's going to stay over night. She's going to want to talk to you again." Then she shrieked, "I'm so happy for you!" as she launched herself at me. I found myself engulfed in as fierce a hug as a pixie can manage and my sister was bouncing like a ping-pong ball. I put my hands on her shoulders to hold the Pixie down.

"She's going to forgive you Edward. You are going to get her back." She said bouncing around once again. "I'll go now. She's here." She shrieked I chuckled as I watched her all but cartwheel out of the room.

I met Bella at the top of the stairs after she dodged the ping-pong pixie. She reached for my hand as she turned and headed back down the stairs. I let her lead me to our meadow relishing the feel of her hand in mine. At the edge of the meadow she turned and grinned. "I heard the Pixie. I know you know what I'm going to say." She grinned rising on to her toes to place a soft kiss on my lips.

"Actually, Alice didn't tell me what you would say. She just said you would forgive me." I smiled and folded her into my arms kissing her softly, "So, what where you going to tell me?"

"Does it matter now?" She asked looking deep into my eyes.

"Bella," I gasped, "Your eyes, they look the same."

"Yeah, I'm repulsed by human blood too." She grinned.

"So I hear." I replied, "Are you really planning to live with Charlie still?"

"Yeah, I want to keep everything the same for as long as I can. Billy could pose a problem though. He knows what I am and isn't happy about it. He said something about a wolf pack and a treaty. What was he talking about?"

"Well, do you remember the legends Jake told you? About the cold ones, wolves, and the treaty they made to coexist peaceably?" I started.

"Oh! It wasn't just a story? All of that was real? Does Jake know?" She asked.

"It was real. Jake will find out soon enough because he will be one of the wolves soon." I said.

"So what do we do about Billy? He's probably telling my uncle about me right now! Oh My God is he a wolf too?" she panicked.

"No. No. He's not a wolf and he can't tell Charlie what you are because it would break the treaty but I'm sure he will have someone watching you closely." He said.

"Great!" She said sarcastically.

"It's going to be fine Bella." I promised hoping I was telling the truth.


	20. Just Normal Teeenagers

**A/N – I edited and rewrote this story from the beginning last week. I have added new material a lot of the chapters but nothing that will change the story line. If you are interested in going back it's been redone. I had a writers block and so I read the story and started editing and adlibbing so that's why this chapter took so long.**

**I don't own Twilight!**

* * *

Bella's POV

The next morning Edward reluctantly drove me home. He was worried about Charlie discovering what I was and his reaction to me. He sat with his brow furrowed as we drove.

"Please don't do this." He said miserably.

"Edward, I have too. We can still spend our nights together. You and Alice plan to become like shadows to me. There's almost no risk. It will be fine." I said.

As we pulled up to my house there was a rancid odor that permeated the air. Edward stiffened and grabbed my arm. We sat there as I listened to and he read the minds of the occupants of the house. I could hear Billy telling my uncle that he was going out of town for a month and needed Jake to stay with us for awhile.

"Bella, Jake has started phasing. He's a wolf now." Edward hissed.

"Great!" I growled.

"Jake is there to protect Charlie. He won't harm you unless you attack Charlie." Edward said in disgust, "Please, Bella! Let me take you back home!" He begged.

"Edward, it will be fine." I said trying to calm him down, as I got out of the car and moved painfully slow at human pace toward the house.

Jake met me half way, "Bella." He greeted me sternly.

"Hello, Jake!" I said pleasantly holding my breath because of the smell, "I hear you're going to be staying with Charlie and I."

"Yeah, look! I don't want to hurt you, Bella but my job is to protect Charlie. Isn't there any where…" I cut him off.

"I am not a danger to him Jake. I can control myself and I hate the smell of human blood. So I guess the werewolf and the vampire will just have to learn to co-exist." I hissed curtly stepping around Jake and continuing to the house. Edward and Jake followed me into the house without a word.

"Bella, you're just in time!" Uncle Charlie greeted me pulling me in for a quick hug. I could hear Billy and Jake's breath hitch as I gently hugged my uncle back, "Jake's going to be staying with us for about a month."

"Oh, wow! That's um… sound's fun!" I said as Billy smiled smugly, "So Billy. Where are you going?" I smiled smugly at Billy as I recognized the panic that registered on his face as he scrambled to answer my question.

"Well, uh… I just need to... I …well I'm not…" He stammered

"Dad's hasn't gotten his itinerary yet. He wanted to get me settled first then he will go pick it up. The tribe is very secretive about certain things." He said glowering at me.

"Yeah!" Billy sighed in relief, "Well, I guess I need to get going."

"Bye Billy!" I called sweetly after him.

"Bella, Jake's about you and Edward's age why don't you three go have some fun tonight?" Charlie asked handing me two twenty dollar bills.

"Yes, of course." Edward said as Charlie waved us off.

The three of us walked silently to Edward's car. We drove in silence until Edward pulled in to a camping area in a remote place and we all where standing around an empty fire pit.

**Edward's POV**

Jake began asking Bella, "Why didn't you just leave? You could have let him think you were dead."

"Jake, he is my family. I am sorry this is causing you such grief but I am not leaving my home. I realize this isn't an ideal situation for either of us. I will wait until Uncle Charlie is asleep and then I will go hunt or to Edward's house so you can sleep at night with out the fear for Uncle Charlie's safety. I will try to make this as pleasant as possible for you. I expect nothing less from you in return." Bella said trying unsuccessfully to hide the annoyance in her tone.

"I will try to make this easy Bella. We were once friends and I want to try to be civil." He said to her then to me, "Are you going to be at the house all the time?"

"I do come over quite a bit. In light of the new situation Bella and I will be over at my house more but some meetings are unavoidable. I think we are mature enough to be decent to one another." I said.

"Yeah, I can live with that." Jake said then thought to him self. 'How long will it take to get used to that smell? A month ago my staying at Charlie's would have been a dream come true but now. (Internal sigh) I guess it is what it is. Is she still Bella? We used to be such good friends.'

"Jake it is only fair to tell you I hear thoughts." I told him.

"Oh! You heard that?" He asked unsure how to react.

"Yes I did. I try to tune it out but it's just as if you were speaking the thoughts." I said.

"Thanks for the info!" he said.

"I'm not sure how long it will take for us to get use to each other's scents and yes, she's still Bella." I answered his thoughts.

"We smell bad to you too?" he asked surprised.

"Very!" Bella said with a grin.

"Well alright then. So, we have to be 'Normal Teenagers' around Charlie. He expects us to be friends." Jake said.

"Uncle Charlie doesn't pry but he will want details of our fun filled activities for this evening. We need some activities." Bella said.

"How does pizza and a movie sound?" Jake said with a smirk.

"That sounds normal." Bella said crinkling her nose.

We all headed to my car to go be "normal". We rolled down the windows as I drove to Port Angeles at NASCAR driver speed I slowed only when we were a few miles from town. I pulled into the small Italian Restaurant's parking lot and took Bella's hand as we matched Jake's pace.

We were seated quickly and we ordered a pizza and sodas. We visited about Bella's trips to Le Push. Jake told a story about teaching Bella the names of the tools he used.

Jake's POV (his story is in _italics_)

"_Bella seemed out of it that day. She was visibly upset. So I opened her truck door with out her realizing I was there. I waved my hand in front of her face to get her attention. _

_'I'm sorry!' she had apologized._ Then addressing Bella, "You were always apologizing then Bella."

_I asked her were she was just then and she told me she was day dreaming. I had a feeling she was lying but I let it drop."_

"Edward and I had just had a fight. He was worried about me safety on tribal lands because he couldn't go with me." Bella mused, "He is overprotective."

"I have a lot to lose Bella." He said simply.

"_Any way, before I was interrupted I was saying._

_She asked me what we were doing that day. _

_'Well you could help me work on the bike I'm rebuilding.' I told her leading the way to the garage._

_We spent the afternoon working on my motorcycle. I got tired of describing tools to her so I said, 'Ok, I need to teach you which tools are which because this is taking forever. Now pay attention because there will be a quiz when we're done.' Bella rolled her eyes and mock saluted me. I held up tools and told her the names. _

_Then being the smart ass that she is" _I shot her a grin_, "she asked me 'So what's the penalty for failing your quiz Mr. Black?'_

_I told her extra class time then I ask her for my socket set and had to describe it." _Edward laughed_ "so I told her I would label my tools." _

She knows there names now." Edward grinned, "She just liked that exasperated look you gave her."

"Get out of my head." I growled.

"Sorry." He offered.

"_Charlie threatened both of us with our lives if he ever found out that she was riding on that bike. She had rolled her eyes at him. She assured him that she had no idea how to drive a bike and no interest in learning carefully avoiding the subject of riding on the back of it. He seemed satisfied with that but I didn't plan on her driving the bike anyway. She said Charlie would have been mad at us if he ever found out."_ I paused seeing Edward's face knowing he was seeing the story in my head.

"I would too and I would have been mad about the cliff diving as well." He said glancing fondly at Bella, "She was too fragile then."

"Yeah, I had a feeling you would." I grinned_._

"_She had said, 'I have a feeling you are going to get me in all kinds of trouble.' _

_'You're probably right.' I had to agreed, 'But we'll have a whole lot of fun along the way!'_

_I remember she shoved me playfully and said, 'You're trouble! If my uncle only knew what a bad influence he had introduced me to.'_

_'It's a good thing he doesn't, he'd never let me see you again. So we need to be extra careful because I need my partner in crime!' I told her._

_'Yeah! We'll soon be cellmate's!' she joked._

_We had a lot of fun."_

"We still can. I'm the same Bella I was then, I'm just more durable."

Bella said softly.

"Maybe so," I said sadly.

"Just give it a chance! Maybe we could go cliff diving. It doesn't sound so terrifying now since I am indestructible." I smiled.

"I can't take you on tribal lands. Remember?" He sighed.

"Those cliffs aren't the only cliffs in the world, Jake!" she said.

"Yeah I guess." I said seeing a glimmer of hope that there might be a chance that I could get my best friend back.

"You can." Edward murmured to me.

"Stay out of my head!" I told him exasperated, "How do you stand it, Bella?"

"He can't read my mind. My thoughts are safe." She smiled.

"Luck you!" I said.

We lapsed in to silence as the waiter brought the pizza and sodas. As he set the table he began flirting with Bella. She smiled politely and took it in stride but I thought Edward was going to explode. He pulled Bella to him and smiled widely. The waiter's eyes just about popped out of his head as he stared at Edward's gleaming white teeth and he retreated with out another word.

"Sorry! I ruined any chance of him coming back." Edward said.

"You can have my soda and Edward's too." Bella offered grinning, "You were jealous." She grinned turning to Edward. I ate as I watched their playful banter. I sighed internally watching the happy couple and feeling alone. Edward shot a sympathetic look my way and toned down their exchange. They were still talking but he wasn't holding her anymore. They included me into their conversation and we talked like old friends. I actually found myself enjoying their company despite the smell that didn't seem as bad.

We decided to forego the movie and went in search of a good cliff for our next outing that would definitely be cliff diving. We lost ourselves is the search until my cell phone rang it was Charlie and he was mad.

"Where are you guys at? Do you have any idea what time it is?" He shouted.

Edward killed the engine and whispered, "Tell him we are having car trouble and that you are working on it." He said. So I did.

Charlie bought it and said he would come and get us. So we flew down the road to a reasonable spot on the road that it appeared that we had been on our way home.

We pulled over and got out, a tiny female vampire danced up to Bella followed by a taller male.

"Jake this is Alice and Jasper. Guys this is Jake." Bella introduced us.

"Hi!" I said wondering how they knew we would be here.

"Alice can see the future." Edward answered my almost question.

"Yes and Jasper can sense and manipulate emotion." Bella added.

We stood by the car and visited until the tiny one said "Charlie will be here in less then a minute. Tell him you called Carlisle and Emmett is going to pick you up at his house." She took Edward's keys, raised the hood of the car and then darted off into the forest just before Charlie pulled up.

"You kids get in." he said as I slammed the hood and walked to the car.

"I called Carlisle he said to ride with you and Emmett would pick me up. He said he was coming to deal with the car, if it's ok with you, sir." Edward said.

"Oh, yeah that's fine." Charlie said, "Jake. Any idea about what's wrong with it?"

"No! I don't work on newer cars. I don't have a clue." I said.

"When we get it home I will ask Rosalie to look at it. She is a genius in that department." Edward said.

"You sister works on cars." I asked. I thought 'wow, If she where human I would be in love.

"Easy there big guy she's taken." Edward laughed. Oh crap I forgot about mister I-heard-that-thought.

As we rode home I thought that Charlie was still mad and that Bella and I where probably going to get grounded. Oh lovely, I thought we are probably the only two mythical creatures in the world to be cowering to a mere mortal. Edward smirked. I caught Bella's expression and I'm sure it mirrored mine.

We pulled into the driveway of Charlie's house and Emmett was waiting. Edward kissed Bella's cheek and apologized for the inconvenience to Charlie.

As he walked past me he said, "Crises averted you won't be grounded just wait." Then to Bella, "See ya when Charlie goes to sleep. Listen to me and repeat my words to him. Make it convincing."

When we got into the house Charlie asked us to sit on the couch. He stood in front of us and drew in several shaky breaths. "I had every intention of grounding the two of you the second I got you back home." He paused, "Then your story checked out. I still think you should have called me to let me know what was going on."

"Sorry Uncle Charlie! Jake was trying to work on the car and Edward was on the phone with his dad. In all the confusion it just never crossed our minds. If we are ever stranded like that again I will make sure you are called first thing." Bella said repeating verbatim what Edward was saying from in Bella's room. He was reading Charlie's mind and telling her just what he wanted to hear.

"Well, Ok." he said, "You kids get some sleep." He headed off to bed. Bella started up the stairs and called back over her shoulder, "Sweet dreams!" I lay down on the couch as I heard her and Edward slip out the window. I dozed off knowing I had my friend back.

* * *

**So there it is I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I had a hard time with it but I am pleased with it. Thank you to my Reviewers You really helped me get this chapter done!**


	21. Dredging Up the Past

SADLY, I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT!

**A/N- I was feeling extra creative this time around and changed the story's time line completely extending the story. This was going to be the next to the last chapter until this idea popped into my head causing me to scrap the end of the time line and write this so this is just another chapter not second to the last. I hope you enjoy this one I am excited to hear what you think. Please review after you read the chapter. I don't usually stray from a timeline of a story once I have established it but I loved this idea! I don't know how this story will end now but I will figure it out. Maybe the story will have a possibility of a sequel now. **

*****Thanks to my reviewers for your kind words! This chapter is dedicated to you all!**

Bella's POV (flashes of the past in_ Italics_)

I slipped out of the window and glided to the earth below I was still amazed at how graceful I had become. I had never been anything but a klutz as a human. I vaguely remember how I used to fall and all the bumps and bruises. I smiled at the thought of the fragile creature I used to be. Humans are fascinating though although they are so delicate they are still capable of great things. They can be so courageous or so treacherous.

I thought lovingly of my Uncle Charlie as he was one of the most courageous humans I know. He never compromised on what was right and the town's people knew where their beloved Chief Swan would stand on almost every issue that arose. He kept the peace in the sleepy little town of Forks. He was just a genuinely good person. I had asked Alice to watch out for his future so I could obliterate any threat to his safety.

Edward enveloped me in a soft hug pulling me from my reverie. I smiled and returned the embrace and laid my head on his shoulder. We stood like marble statues in our embrace. All the rest of the world melted away and it was just us. That's was the way it was for Edward and I as long as we were together we could handle anything. We finally broke our embrace and strolled off in to the forest together hand in hand to our favorite place in the world. I felt like I was flying. I had everything I wanted right at my finger tips and this time I was a vampire now. I had forever with Edward. I grinned as that thought warmed my heart. We stopped in our meadow and stood facing each other leaning into one another just enjoying our time together. He finally pulled away looking into my eyes flashing me that crooked smile that I loved so dearly. I returned his smile briefly but then I felt a strange dizzy fog overtaking me. I began seeing a very different Edward and it terrified me.

_I saw Edward perched on a low hanging eave just above two human males. He was staring intently at them as they where dragging a woman's body into an alley. He creped closer and crouched in the alley becoming enraged as he watched the pair of men rifling through her bloody handbag and pockets. They were splitting the valuables that she had carried one took a golden pocket watch and $5 and the other took her locket ripping out the picture it contained and the remaining $5. They sat over the woman's broken body arguing over who was taking her wedding ring. I saw Edward's eyes they were tortured as the woman reminded him of his own mother. He was growling the menacing sound reverberated off the buildings and filled the alley with an eerie echo. He had enough of their thoughts and their conversation he felt an unspeakable rage overtake him as they thought of the poor woman's final moments. He sprang with a murderous snarl and landed on the first man's back, pinning him to the ground as he dug his knees into the man's back, he swiftly grabbed the other one be the throat and dragged him to face his wrath. There was a terrified screech as the murderer staring wildly in to Edward's angry red eyes. Edward glowered at him as the man struggled to wrench himself out of Edward's grasp. He was unable to manage words as Edward choked the life out of him. Edward watched unfazed as the futile struggles of the thief grew weaker and finally ceased completely. Then I watched my beloved as he brought the lifeless body to his mouth quickly draining him in seconds as the man beneath him wailed with terror. _

_The other man begged for his life as Edward tossed the lifeless corpse of his accomplice aside and hauled the him close to his face and sneered, "I'll show you as much mercy as you showed her." He gestured toward the murdered woman's mangled corpse. _

"_Please!" the man whimpered as he quivered with fear._

"_She said that you were unfazed. She begged for her life and for the life of her unborn child but you showed no mercy. You slashed her repeatedly then laughed at her as she gurgled and choked, at the muted screams that froze in her throat as she drowned in her own blood. No! There will be no mercy for you this night. Tonight you will meet a fate much worse fate than hers." Edward said. I watched in horror as Edward wrenched the criminal's arms from their sockets, a tortured shriek pierced the night air and then was cut off as Edward's teeth sunk in to the delicate flesh of the beastly man's neck. The man went limp in Edward's grasp as the last drops of blood were drained form him. Edward dropped the body and replaced the woman's ring on her finger and the locket back around her neck. He tucked the money and the pocket watch back in to her handbag and laid it gently into her arms. _

"_I wish I could have gotten here sooner. I could have saved you." He murmured to the dead woman before disappearing into the night._

I wretched and gagged, I felt nauseous. Edward was staring at me concerned. There was a look I had never seen on Edward's face while he was alone with me. It was disgust and self loathing.

"Bella, I'm so sorry! I never intended for you to ever know about that. I was a different being then. I am ashamed of that time in my life." He groaned dropping his head into his hands miserably.

"Edward we all make mistakes. From what I saw those men deserved everything the got and probably more. Your past is just that, the past. Like you said you are a different being now. I love you." I said.

"How are you not disgusted be me? I am disgusted with my self." he said staring intently at me.

"I know who you are and you aren't that person anymore Edward. You are kind, compassionate, and loving. I love you. Even then I saw the compassion for that poor murdered woman and you avenged her. No more talk about the vision. You can read my thoughts now?" I told him.

"I lost it! I can't read your thoughts anymore! It was only when you were having the vision from my past that I could see your thoughts. I'm locked out again." he said frowning.

I laughed, "Let's go talk to Carlisle!"

As we entered the house we were met by Emmett who jerked me into a tight hug. "Hey Little Sis'" he crowed.

I laughed and allowed him to hold me as much fun as it would be to annoy him now was not the time. Then he held me at arms length and looked at me as I looked back at him I felt the same strange dizzy feeling from the meadow begin to creep over me.

_I saw a human Emmett lumbering along, hiking through the under brush completely oblivious to the bear loping toward him. He continued his hike into a clearing just a few feet from the tree line. He finally saw the bear as it stood tall on it's hind legs and roared a earsplitting roar, Emmett tried to run but the bear came down on all fours and lunged at Emmett. The bear pinned Emmett down tearing at his flesh. I could hear his piercing cries as the beast relentlessly tore at him. Emmett put up a valiant fight before he lost consciousness and went limp. I saw Rosalie's panicked expression as she charged the bear and chasing it off. I saw the way she loving looked at him as she gently lifted him into her arms. She ran swiftly back to the house. She was calling frantically for Carlisle as she ran. Carlisle held the door opened as Rosalie ran through it. _

_Esme gasp and said, "Oh Rosalie, you didn't." _

_Rosalie choked out the words, "Carlisle, please save him. I need him."_

_Carlisle bit into Emmett's torn flesh as Emmett groaned in protest followed by three days of agonizing groans and bloodcurdling screams as the pain of changing intensified. _

I was shaking violently as I ran to the safety of Edward's room after coming out of the terrible vision. Edward followed but stopped just outside the door to knock.

"Bella, it's me. Can I come in?" He asked cautiously.

"Yes but no one else! I can't take anymore of these visions." I said as the door opened and he stepped inside.

"I heard Emmett trying to comfort me as he stood outside the door, "I'm okay now Bella it's over."

Edward called Carlisle at the hospital and explained the situation and Carlisle came home immediately. He was at the door in fifteen minutes from the time Edward called him. He told us that seeing the past was one of my gifts. He said he had called a friend on the way home and his friend said that I would have to learn to control the visions of the past and that Alice maybe able to help me. I was reluctant to see anyone right now the visions I had already had were horrifying and I didn't want to see anymore. Alice came crashing through the door ignoring Edward's attempts to keep her out. She sat in front of me and I felt that dreaded spacey feeling again.

_A shadowy figure loomed in the shadows watching a tiny pixie like girl as she wondered lost in the street alone. She seemed so anxious jumping at every sound._

I realized it was Alice. All I wanted to do was protect her from the looming danger that was stalking her.

_The girl could hear someone behind her and she was trying to get somewhere she felt safe. The shadowy figure stepped out of a shadow to reveal himself and said, "May I escort you home, young one? A young thing like you shouldn't be out alone. There are dangers out here in this world that you wouldn't even begin to imagine!"_

_The small girl accepted his offer and he lead her off. They walked down the street all of a sudden the vampire asked her, "What is your name young one?"_

"_M-Mary Alice." She stammered._

_He chuckled, "Well, Mary Alice. My name is James and I am the danger you would never have imagined. I'm a vampire and I'm going to kill you. It will only hurt for a minute." He said smiling a sadistic smile that terrified the Alice. She turned and ran but James cut her off, so she ran the other way but he was to fast for her. He slapped her like a cat playing with a helpless mouse sending her flying into the air. She slammed into the side of a brick building with a sickening crunch and crumpled in to a small heap on to the ground. She tried to drag herself away but she was dazed and bleeding. He kept laughing gleefully. He hauled Alice up and bit into her neck as another vampire slunk into sight. James dropped Alice and the two vampires collided and began fighting. James easily defeated the other vampire and cursed under his breath as he realized that Alice was beginning to change. He shrieked angrily as he ran off leaving Alice writhing in pain to change alone. _

I snapped out of the flashback to a sorrowful scene. Alice lay trembling in Jasper's arms and an anguished grown reverberated in his chest. Everyone else stood motionless as horrified as I was. Edward was holding me as he finished telling everyone what I had just seen. I squeezed my eyes closed tightly because I couldn't handle any more visions from the past and it seemed as if every time I saw someone I had a horrific vision from their past.

Carlisle called for back up, a friend who was once with the Volturi. When he arrived I was exhausted from all the terrifying visions I had had. I had seen Rosalie's final hours as human, Esme's human husband beat her up, find out she had lost her baby and try to commit suicide, and I saw Carlisle being turned and a two hour long haunting vision from Jasper's days as a soldier when with a vampire named Maria. Alice and I were both growling fiercely when I emerged from that vision. I closed my eyes and was careful to keep them closed. Eleazar worked with me and after a vision of him watching a Vampire named Aro destroying an innocent vampire coven to take control of two young vampires who had powers that he deemed useful. The first was a small female who could attack the mind and render her victim helpless by creating the illusion of intense pain and the other was a male about the same age. He could take all sensation from your body. His victims felt and cared for nothing. Those two young vampires joined the Volturi's Guard to avoid their own destruction. I was shuttering in Edward's arms as he once again told the others what I was seeing.

"So that's where they came from." Carlisle thought out loud.

By the time I got to my Uncle Charlie's I could hear him shuffling around his room. I quickly woke Jake and we assumed our pretense as I lay down in my bed and he crept downstairs to his place of the couch. I was careful not to look at Jake because Eleazar had said that was the best way to minimize the risk of having a vision of someone's past. I couldn't believe it. Me? Someone who didn't want to dwell on the past could see everyone's past. Then Eleazar had called this a gift? It felt more like a curse.

I heard my uncle leave the house and gracefully glided down the stairs at fix breakfast for Jake as a kind gesture. I chatted easily while avoid looking at him. He knew something was wrong and for a brief moment we weren't werewolf and vampire we were just Jake and Bella. He turned me around and I dropped my head. He placed a finger under my chin and turned my face to his. "Bella? What's wrong?" he pleaded for an answer. I couldn't answer right away.

_I saw him as a young child standing at his father's side at his mother's funeral. He wondered why his mother was in a box and why they were burying her. He begged his father to let her out of the box as tears streaked down his dirt smudged face. Billy tried to explain that she was dead and they were burying her body and that her spirit was no longer in that body. Jake ran away blinded by his tears. He couldn't understand what was happening. He just wanted his mother and she was no longer here. He collapsed on the beach and cried. Billy lifted him in to his lap and cried with him._

I gasped. "I can see your past. When I look at people I can see a flash of a vision or sometimes long visions from their pasts. I can't control it very well and some visions are disturbing. That's why I didn't want to look at you. I just can't handle seeing any more today. I am going to go back to the Cullen's to work on controlling this curse. I'll see you tonight." I said as I heard Edward pull in to the drive.

"Bella? What did you see? When you looked at me you looked sad." He said.

"Jake can we do this tonight? I am only seeing sad or terrifying stuff right now. We will talk tonight, I promise." I said as I escaped out the door.

On the way to the Cullen's house I told Edward about this morning's vision. I told him that I feared it would bring back painful memories for Jake. I also asked him not to repeat my visions today. Yesterday was emotional for everyone because Edward read my visions to everyone. He agreed not to repeat my visions today. As we walked in I braced myself for the horrific visions but as I scanned the room I was pleasantly surprised. No visions came. Eleazar smiled at my confused expression.

"You've already seen in to our pasts so you can control it now. That's the only way one with a gift such as yours can ever control it. Once you have the first vision from a person's past you can control what you see from them." He smiled.

I spent the day trying to dredge up visions much to my dismay. Eleazar explained that it was important for me to be able to control it. He also told me that it was especially important to keep this gift secret for the Volturi as Aro would deem it very important and would try to induct me to the guard if he knew. I finally could conger visions at will and was starting to be able to pull happy memories and sad memories as I decided.

"Would you like to learn to control your shield?" Eleazar asked me.

"Shield?" I repeated.

"You didn't know?" He asked.

"No! None of us did." Edward interjected.

"I would love to learn." I said.

"We'll work on that tomorrow." He smiled.

Jake's POV

Bella arrived home early so I asked her again what she saw this morning. We sat down and took a deep breath..

She looked at me with sorrowful eyes, "Jake I didn't want to bring up painful memories for you."

"Bella! I want to know. You have warned me it will be painful and I still want to know. Remember how it felt when Edward was always trying to protect you? Please don't do that to me. I want to know what you saw!" I said.

"Ok! I saw you as a young child standing beside Billy at your mother's funeral." She said.

"Go on," I urged.

"You begged your father to let your mother out of the box. Billy tried to explain that she was dead and they were burying her body and that her spirit was no longer in that body but you didn't understand what was happening. You collapsed on the beach and cried. Billy lifted you in to his lap and cried with you." She finished.

She pulled me into a hug and gently rocked me as tears flooded down my face. I remembered that as if it where yesterday. I had thought they were burying my mother alive then. I agonized for years until I finally understood the concept of death and dying. I had kept that bottled up inside for so long and it had eaten away at me. It felt so good to finally let go and feel the healing tears flow freely. I knew Bella would never judge me and I could just be me. I truly had my friend back although I know I never lost her in the first place. I was just too stubborn to realize it until now.

* * *

If you enjoyed it let me know. Please review!!


	22. Reunited

**A/N: This chapter took on a life of its own and twisted and turned on it's own. I was amazed at how this came out. It was unexpected even for me. I had an idea for this chapter and then all of that completely changed. I am pleased with the way this turned out as I hope you will be too. As always thank you to all my reviewers and everyone who made my story and me as an author a favorite. **

**

* * *

**

I don't own Twilight although it is a nice dream.

* * *

Edward's POV

As I approached the house I could hear Bella telling Jake what she had seen this morning in her vision so I stopped at the edge of the tree line giving Jake and Bella some privacy, I would never intrude on this moment between them Jake was even more upset then even Bella had realized he would be. I could see her through Jake's thoughts as she held him in a comforting embrace rocking him gentle rocking him. Finally had he realized that Bella was still Bella and that he had not lost her during her transformation from human to vampire. I was happy for them. I waited until the moment had passed and then continued to the house.

Bella met me at the door with an apprehensive look on her face. She had decided it was time to see her uncles past and wanted me there for moral support. Jasper and Alice were coming too so I came early to warn Jake and Bella. Jasper wanted to help Bella's emotional state and Alice could see if it was going to go badly and create a diversion to get Charlie out of the room. I was grateful to my siblings for their help although I knew Alice knew more about tonight then she was telling me because she was reciting the US constitution in Portuguese again. This was her habit that she fell into when she was blocking me out of her mind because she knew I would be too annoyed to try to sift past the racket in her head. She can be really annoying when she wants to be and today she wanted to be. I tried Jasper's mind and all I got was him being glad he had stopped her from telling him. All he knew was Bella was going to be angry when she came out of the vision.

"What's up?" Bella asked, kissing me softly.

"Jasper and Alice are coming to dinner tonight too. Jasper wants to help with your emotions and Alice, well you know Alice." I said as she laughed.

"Yeah, I know Alice." She grinned.

We walked in to the kitchen where Jake sat at the table with his head in his hands trying to pull himself together.

As we entered the room Jake moaned in a barely audible voice, "Please stay out of my head today."

"I will Jake." I said feeling sorry for what he was going through. I couldn't remember my mother's death time had tarnished the memories causing them to fade in to the shadows of my mind. I don't want to imagine grieving over the memories from the past. I shook off the dismal thoughts and busied myself helping Bella to prepare dinner for her unlikely dinner guests.

She cut up a salad carving each cherry tomato in to an intricate rose as she had seen on a cooking show she had watched to prepare for tonight. She then busied her self with a spinach lasagna that was exquisitely beautiful it was a shame someone was going to eat it. Two hours later the meal was set on to the table with all of the grace and beauty of a magazine cover. I stifled a chuckle as I thought about Charlie questioning her the first time she had served his a delectably gorgeous meal. Her simple reply was that she had learned it on the cooking channel. She had just finished the table when Alice and Jasper walked in with Charlie.

Bella froze as he walked over to her and greeted her. I could see the glazed look passing over her eyes. Alice distracted Charlie with her charming chatter that only Alice could pull off. She linked her arm through his, leading him in to the back yard talking animatedly about the roses in the garden. Jake sat with his eyes fixed worriedly on Bella's face, Jasper stood in front of her with his hands on her shoulders gauging her emotion he was trying to keep her calm. Bella was growling a vicious, guttural sound that rattled the entire room we were standing in. We all could feel the fury radiating from her as she slipped into her vision of the past.

"She's extremely infuriated. I can barely keep myself calm. " Jasper groaned as he fought the emotional tide that crashed down upon him.

I began seeing the vision she saw.

_Charlie's e- wife Katie had packed the car and placed an infant seat with their two month old daughter Bree in it then slammed the door whirling to facing him. _

"_Charlie I need a fresh start. Bree and I have a chance at that without you. I don't want you in our lives Charlie. Just give us our fresh start." She bellowed in his face._

"_Katie, she's my daughter. I love her! I want to be part of her life. The judge granted me visitation and I will see her." He snapped as calmly as he could, never raising his voice._

"_Well, good luck finding us." She shrieked in outrage as she jumped in to the car and sped away, spraying Charlie with gravel._

_He had searched for them diligently since that day. A judge had ruled that when they were found Charlie would have full custody and Katie would have supervised visits only. He was still searching for them in hopes of seeing Bree again._

Bella came out of the vision shaking she was furious. She relayed the vision to Jasper and Jake as I sat dumfounded. I knew Charlie was always searching for something but I had never imagined this.

"I'm going to find her. I got their scent from the vision. This summer I will find her. She will meet her father. I had no idea he had a daughter. I know he is always at the office but I didn't realize he was searching for his daughter." She said.

I had gotten the scent too. I would do everything I could to help Charlie's five year search come to an end. I knew the pain of desperately needing to find the one you longed for, only to know that you must wait to find her. He was longing for his daughter as I had once longed for my Bella just to know she was safe. I remember that pain well and I hoped to never face it again.

Alice and Charlie entered the kitchen and Alice gave me a huge grin and shouted excitedly through her thoughts, "We find her I have seen it. I saw the child she looks like Bella. I saw Bella holding her and she was telling her she was taking her to see her daddy." I will lay out all the details later.

We sat down at the table and picked apart our food. Charlie didn't notice that he and Jake were the only two eating because he was preoccupied, he was about to tell Bella and Jake that he had business out of state and he would be back in a few days. 'I can't keep using fishing trips as a cover for my search for long. This time I think I found her.' He thought. I finally understood what the phrase that I had heard from his thoughts countless times meant. 'I think I've found her.' I had always dismissed it as the ranting of an avid fisherman looking for the perfect fishing spot and such but now it clicked. He wasn't fishing he was searching for his child. My heart broke for him as I now understood the desperate longing that he always held in his eyes. He couldn't rest until he held his baby girl in his arms again. He needed to know that she was alright.

That night Bella and Jake came out her window and the two of them, Alice, Jasper, and I worked out a strategy for finding young Bree Anna Swan. Alice saw Bella finding some old blankets of Bree's in a storage closet at the end of the hall. That was how the rest of our search party would get the sent to help find Bree. Jake said he and the wolves would help search as well. It was understood that the wolves and vampires would not search together. Jake would have to be our liaison. We had yet to gain the trust of the wolf pack as we had with Jake and they were hesitant to work with us. We would prepare for our search until summer and then we would embark on our quest to find Bella's little cousin and return her to her father.

Bella's POV

The following weeks passed quickly as I fell into a monotonous routine.

I would slip silently into my bedroom window at 5 am and wake Jake up. Then send him to the couch so I could take my place in bed to pretend to sleep while waiting until Uncle Charlie left. I would fix breakfast for Jake and wait for Edward to come pick me up for school.

After school I would go to the Cullen's and Alice would search out visions of Bree until time for Uncle Charlie to be home and I would go home and fix dinner. I got very creative in swapping my plate with Jake's. Uncle Charlie always read the paper at dinner so he never caught on.

After dinner Jake and I would clean up and retire to the garage where we could discuss what Alice had seen and what the wolf pack had discovered with out being overheard.

At night I would hug my uncle and retreat to my room were I would listen to Uncle Charlie until he was lightly snoring and then Jake would settle into my bed as I crept out the window into Edward's waiting arms. We would go check on Uncle Charlie's progress in his search.

It seemed so mundane. I was glad for a change when summer came around.

The week before summer Alice ask Jake how the wolves kept up with their clothing so he explained that they had to carry them in their mouths or tie then to their leg. She allowed as how that seemed cumbersome and said she had an idea as she disappeared out the window then popped back in and said, "I need to measure your wolf form. Can you please phase for me?"

Jake looked horrified at Alice she impatiently tapped her foot and Jake reluctantly trudged to the bathroom grumbling. I heard the bathroom door shut then a few minutes later I heard him growl in frustration as he scratched at the door. He hadn't thought of the fact he couldn't turn the door knob in wolf form I chuckled as I opened the door to see a frustrated wolf and the doorknob on the inside of the bathroom dripping with wolf drool.

He snorted indignantly at me and walked carefully back to my room. If Uncle Charlie only knew what went on in his house in his absence he would freak.

Alice was taken aback be the colossal breast that stood before her. She quickly collected herself and pulled out a measuring tape. She only took one measurement and that was the girth of Jake's neck. She told Jake thank you and streaked out the window. Jake retreated to the bathroom and phased back. Returning to my room he slumped on to my bed.

"This is gona be bad, huh?" he asked me.

"Alice is very creative. I think she will find a better way for you to carry your things." I said avoiding the issue of the only measurement that had been taken.

"I have a feelin' she's gona try to make me wear a collar. I'm not her pet!" Jake growled.

"Oh, Jake! I'm sure she will be nice." I hoped, unsure how nice Alice was planning to be.

When Alice showed him the large collar she had designed, he looked at it as if it was a shock collar she was asking him to wear. It was a huge band of mock fur the exact match of Jake's. It had a zippered compartment large enough for a cell phone, a pair of jeans and a t-shirt. She urged him to try it. He reluctantly phased and tried it on. He was pleasantly surprised that it blended in so well with his fur that it couldn't be recognized as a collar. So he thanked Alice for her thoughtful gift and wore it without complaint.

The day after classes ended I asked my uncle if I could go on vacation with the Cullen Family which he readily agreed to and then our search began.

After two months of searching Jake and the pack picked up Bree's scent. We agreed to meet the pack and Jake and I would go to see her. We met in a forest and the wolves were uneasy around us.

Jake and I forged ahead that evening and found the girl playing in a back yard in a little pink tank top and a cute pair of jean shorts, her hair was in pig tails and her tiny face was smudged in dirt as she played in her sandbox.

She looked up at me and smiled a toothy grin. She said, "Hello."

I knelt beside her and smiled back, "Hello Bree, I'm Bella. Where is your mommy?"

Tears filled the little girl's eyes as she said, "She can't take care of me anymore. I gotta to stay with her friend Tanya. She's nice but she isn't mommy."

Tanya stepped between Bree and I, "Bree honey, go in the house." She said sweetly and paused to watch as the tiny girl disappeared in to the house then gruffly asked me, "Who are you? How did you know Bree's name?"

"I am Bella Swan. My Uncle Charlie Swan is Bree's father. He has searched for her for five years. I have come to take her home to her father." I said as Jake handing her the court documents.

"So, Charlie is alive?" Tanya said slowly.

"Yes, he is." Jake said.

"Katie always said he was dead. I had no idea she fled with her. I won't give you any trouble in taking her but I do want to make sure you are really who you say you are. Bree has been through so much and I have come to love her dearly. I have to protect her." Tanya said.

"That would be wise. I will call Uncle Charlie now. I didn't want to get his hopes up so I didn't tell him I was coming here. He has had so many letdowns over the years." I said excusing myself to call Charlie.

I called my uncle and he answered on the second ring.

"Hi Bella!" he greeted me.

"Hi! Uncle Charlie I need to tell you something and I need you to hear me out before you say anything. Ok?" I said.

"Ok. Bella you're scaring me. You're not in trouble are you?" He said.

"Everything is fine, better then fine. I ran a crossed some baby blankets in the closet awhile back and asked Jake about them. He asked his dad and his dad told him the story of Bree and her mother. Billy said you had been searching ever since they left. Edward and I snuck into your office to see were your search had taken you and went from there. This vacation was more of a search mission. Jake, the Cullen's and I found her! She is with a woman named Tanya. I am going to contact the police chief here and have him call you at the station. As soon as we get the go ahead from the local authorities I will bring her back to you."

"I am on my way to the station." And then he was gone.

I called the local police chief and told him the situation and asked him to call Forks Police Chief to verify my story. He agreed and said he would send a deputy to get the paperwork and help us sort this out.

I went back in to the yard with Jake and Tanya. She had allowed Bree to come back out and play. She was watching Bree sadly knowing she was about to lose her. The deputy came and collected the court documents and waited with us until the police chief gave the green light for us to take Bree home.

"Well, let me pack her bags and then you can take her. It was never my intention to keep her from her father. Katie told me he was dead." Tanya said in a chocked voice. She lovingly hugged the little girl goodbye and ask if Bella would send her pictures of Bree. Bella agreed to send pictures. Tanya packed Bree's stuff and gave the small child one last hug. Bella invited Tanya to visit Bree once she was settled.

Then Jake took her bags and I gently lifted Bree on to my hip and we went straight to the cars that Cullen's had waiting. The wolves had opted to run back home instead of taking the cars. Bree snuggled into my lap and fell asleep. Edward snaked an arm around my shoulders pulling me in to a hug. Jake sat on my other side watching Bree and absently twirling a strand of her silky hair.

Jasper drove as Alice crooned from her perch beside Jasper, "Aw! She's adorable." Carlisle drove the car following them with Esme, Rosalie, and Emmett. We had a three hour drive ahead of us and then Uncle Charlie would hold his daughter in his arms once again. Carlisle had called Uncle Charlie to tell him to meet us at his house. My uncle said he would be waiting for us. We all stared at the sleeping child intrigued at her as she smiled in her sleep. Edward read her dream for us and we were consumed by the purity of her thoughts. She was dreaming of having her father back in her life. Jasper drove quickly to reunite the precious little girl with her father.

Uncle Charlie and Billy were waiting on the porch when we pulled in to the driveway seeing us my uncle bounded to the car.

Bree was watching excitedly out the widow, "Is that him?" She asked squirming in anticipation.

"Yes that's your daddy, Bree." I said as the car stopped and I opened the door. I gently placed the happy child into her ecstatic father's arms.

He pulled me into his arms too and whispered, "Thank you Bells. You have given me my baby back."

Bree burrowed into his chest and held her daddy for dear life. We all went in to the house and sat down to watch Bree get acquainted with her father. She asked him millions of questions and finally when she fell asleep Uncle Charlie marveled at her innocence just as we all had in the car.

"Why don't you put her in her bedroom and I'll go make some coffee" I said heading into the kitchen.

"Bella, that's your room now! I can't kick you out of your bed." He said.

"I am still going to be spending a lot of time way. I promised Esme I would go with her, Rosalie, and Alice on a week long girl's trip which is code for a shopping trip. I am going to be home so little I won't be using the room. She should have her space. We will get another bed soon. For now the cot in the garage is fine I will just bring it up to the bedroom and I'll use it for now." I said as he headed to Bree's new room.


	23. Bree

I don't own Twilight!

Charlie's POV

I hugged Bella and waved goodbye as she left with the Cullen's to have some girl time with Alice and Rosalie. Bella had promised to be back first thing in the morning to cook a decent breakfast for Bree. I knew she was giving me a little alone time with my baby girl. I watched them until they were out of sight and then I closed the door.

I went upstairs and watched Bree from the doorway. I finally crept over to the rocking chair in Bree's room and settled in to it watching her sleep knowing I wouldn't be able to tear myself away from her. Part of me was afraid I was going to wake up to find all of this to be a dream. I sat and stared at her angelic face. She looked a lot like Bella. Bree smiled in her sleep and mumbled "Daddy". I was over come with joy. I didn't know it was possible to be this happy and I had my niece to thank for all of it, words couldn't begin to cover my feelings for Bella. I had come to think of her more as my daughter then a niece not that I mean any disrespect to Phil or Renee.

I must have dozed off in the chair during the night because I was awaked by Bella and Bree bringing in a breakfast tray into their room. Bree was giggling at something Bella had whispered to her. I smiled and greeted my girls. We sat on the bed and ate breakfast, laughing and talking like I use to with Phil and our parents. I ask the girls if they would like to spend the day together as a family. They both eagerly agreed and we prepared for our day.

We went to the park that I had all but given up hope of ever taking Bree to. I pushed her in the swings and caught her at the foot of the slide while Bella snapped pictures of us. When Bree decided she wanted to play tag Bella and I let her tag us easily just to hear her delighted squeal. After a half hour I was tired and I plopped down at a concrete picnic table and watched as Bella played hide and seek with Bree. Later I caught Bree as she jumped to me from an old tree stump over and over again.

When Bree finally grew bored of the park Bella suggested we take Bree fishing. I was surprised when Bella said she had packed the fishing poles and tackle box. We drove to a near by stream and settled in on to the bank. We fished for an hour and Bree loved it. She had caught four fish. Bella caught one before losing interest and immersing herself in one of the antique books Edward was always buying her. I was enjoying just being with the girls.

Watching Bella I thought about how serious Edward and Bella were getting and wondered how long it would be before Edward asked her to marry him. I cringed at the thought not because I didn't like Edward because I really did like him. It was because of the two important members of Bella's life that would be absent and the pain it would inflict on her. I was pulled from my thoughts when Bree said that she was hungry.

Bree and I went to lunch at the diner. Edward was waiting there for Bella with a picnic basket and a new antique book. Bella said she had promised to go hiking with him and then he whisked her away. So Bree and I were alone.

"Daddy?" she asked.

"Yeah, Baby." I answered.

"I really like Bella's friend Jake. He played in my sandbox at Tanya's with me. Can we go see him?" Bree said.

"Sure, after lunch we'll go to La Push for a visit." I smiled.

"Good!" She said as the waitress brought her chicken strips and gravy.

She ate quickly because she wanted to get to La Push fast. She finished her food and waited anxiously for me to finish my food. I chuckled as I watched her practically bouncing in her seat and then I boxed up the rest of my lunch to go.

As we drove to La Push she told me what she remembered about yesterday when Bella found her. She asked if Edward was Bella's boyfriend and giggled when I told her that he was. She told me she thought he was nice. She told me that Jake had played with her while Bella was gone. I guess it was when Bella was calling me. Bree rambled enthusiastically about Jake and the sand castle that he had helped her build saying it was the best ever. I chuckled as she continued to rave about Jake. I think poor Jake may end up with a tag-along today.

As we pulled in Jake was coming out of his garage and Bree squealed in delight, "My Jake! My Jake!"

Jake smiled as he heard Bree through the opened window. He came over to the truck and opened her door.

"How are you two doing?" He said as Bree launched herself at him. He chuckled good-naturedly as he caught her and tossed her lightly into the air a few times as Bree giggled gleefully.

"Bree wanted to see you. She was telling me about your sand castles and how they are the best ever." I said grinning.

"Well if you don't mind I could take her to the beach and we could build huge sand castles and play in the water." He said thoughtfully.

I saw Bree's eyes light up so I told him that was fine if he didn't mind. He assured me he didn't so I headed in to their house to get Billy while Jake slung Bree around to his back and loped to the beach. I could here Bree and Jake laughing as they passed out of my sight.

Billy wheeled himself onto the porch. "I think you've got a babysitter Charlie!" we smiled.

"Yeah! She couldn't stop talking about her Jake." I said.

"She's adorable! Jake was right about that laugh. It is infectious!" Billy chuckled.

"Yep. I think she's going to wear me out." I chuckled.

"I haven't seen you this happy in years Charlie! I am really happy for you." Billy said seriously.

"Do ya think we ought to go rescue Jake?" I asked anxiously. I trusted Jake to keep her safe but her being out of my sight made me nervous.

"He can probably handle a five year old but just in case we'll go see what they are up to." Billy said as I pushed his chair toward the beach.

Billy and I watched as Jake built a sand castle with Bree. I loved seeing the way she lit up when Jake praised her building skills. She giggled when he told her she was a better craftsman then he was.

Later she buried Jake in the sand as he laughed. She had the most determined look on had him buried she grinned and said, "Can't catch me!" and squealed as Jake jumped up sending sand flying as he chased her around the beach. He lat her run until he could see she was getting tired and then he caught her and tossed her in to the air. Bree giggled and hugged Jake.

"You're my best friend." She said.

"Well, you're mine too." He grinned as they splashed in the waves and hunted sea shells. He was really good with her and seemed to be having just as much fun as she was.

After hours on the beach and playing in the water Jake convinced Bree to go back to Billy's with the promise of ice cream. We all headed for the comfort the house where Bree ate her ice cream and then passed out in Jake's lap. The three of us visited quietly so as not to wake Bree. Jake kept watching Bree with a strange expression on his face. It was a mixture of admiration and something else. I was glad he liked her because she adored him.

Jake's POV

After Charlie and Bree left I phased and went to run patrol with Sam. As soon as I phased I head Sam's voice in my head.

He teased, "Leave it to you to imprinted on a vampire's little cousin."

"I know nut I can't help it she's the sweetest little thing." I gushed.

"Yeah I know. The kid couldn't ask for a better protector. You are just what she needs right now." Sam smiled.

The rest of the patrol was silent. I thought of Bree and the fact that I was going to spend the rest of my life making her happy. Right now she needed me to be a playmate. So that is what I would be. Later she would need a confidant and I would be that as well. She was my soul mate I wouldn't deny her anything she needed. I thought back to the beach and relished the memories. I needed to because after my patrol I was meeting Bella and Edward and that was going to be fun explaining to Bella. I knew Edward would pluck the thought from my head or Bella may even see it in my past and I would have an irate Bella after me. I had heard about newborn vampires from the Cullen's and how they were surprised that Bella had so much control. I wonder if she would maintain her excellent control.

"It'd be a shame to get your ass kicked by one of those Vamps." Sam teased.

"Yeah I know. I think we can work this out peaceably. Bella and I have become pretty good friends as long as I can get her to let me explain it everything will be alright." I said hopefully.

Sam laughed, "You're brave from what I've seen of Bella, she's fiercely protective of that little girl. She's liable to snap your head off! Do you want some back up?" Sam asked more then a little concerned for my safety now.

"I'll be fine! Bella might be upset at first but she will come around. I'll get Edward to help me. He's pretty good at keeping her calm." I said.

"Yeah you'll need his protection," Paul said loping toward us, "She seemed like a feisty little thing while she was human I can't imagine anything has changed. Five bucks says she kicks your ass."

The rest of the pack had phased and they were shocked to find I had imprinted on little Bree. They were both happy for me and worried about what Bella's reaction would be. I knew Bella wouldn't be happy about this at first but if I had time to explain I could make her see. I just hoped I had time to explain.

Finally it was time for me to face Bella. I phased back in to human form and jumped on my motorcycle, that I had once hoped to talk Bella in to riding with me, and rode to Charlie's house.

Edward and Bella were in the yard with Bree. They were turning a jump rope while Bree jumped it. They looked like a perfect little family as I watched them from a distance. Bree looked like the pictures I had seen of Bella it her younger days. The two vampires were fully aware that I was there and Edward's mouth twitched at my thoughts. I decided to try and enlist his help before I even got to the house.

I quickly thought to him, 'Edward I need your help! I need you to hear me out! I will come down to talk to Bella once I have explained myself to you.' I took a deep, calming breath and continued, 'I'm not sure if you have ever heard of imprinting or not but I need to explain it. Imprinting is sort of like finding the sole purpose for your existence. You become whatever you imprint needs you to be. A wolf can't control it. It just happens when you find your soul mate. Sometimes a wolf will imprint on a young child and in that case there are absolutely no romantic feelings involved. This is the Case with me. I have imprinted and I think Bella's going to object.'

"On Bree?" he asked aloud alerting Bella that there was a mental conversation she wasn't privy to.

Bella's eyes bored into mine as I drove the bike she had a calm demeanor but I knew her well enough to know that beneath the surface of her calm façade she was boiling. She knew if I was talking to Edward before her that something was up.

Bree came running over and met me in the drive way. She jumped in to my arms before I could even dismount my bike. I cradled her lovingly in my arms and everything else just melted away. Bree was the most important thing on the planet. I finally tossed her in to the air earning a delighted squeal from Bree and then hopped off the bike carrying Bree toward Bella. Edward wrapped his arms around Bella and rested his chin of her shoulder. Bree ran inside to get a few toys that she wanted to show me.

"I can tell, what ever you have to say, I'm not going to like it." She growled glowering at me.

"At first you probably won't but if you will here me out before you react, I swear it won't be bad." I started.

"Yeah! I'm sure!" She said skeptically.

"It'll be ok!" Edward murmured to her softly.

"Have I ever explained imprinting to you?" I paused to see her blank stare then continued, "Imprinting is like finding your sole mate. You become whatever they need you to be. A wolf can't control who he imprints on. It just happens when you find your reason for being. Sometimes a wolf will imprint on a young child and in that case there are absolutely no romantic feelings involved. In a case like that the wolf is just a playmate, friend, protector, or what ever until his soul mate is old enough to choose to be the wolf's mate."

"What if the wolf's soul mate doesn't choose to be his?" Edward asked curiously.

"Then she chooses not to be. That mate is the most important thing in the universe to the wolf. Her happiness means everything to him. Why would the girl choose not to be with her wolf? He becomes what ever she needs? She is loved unconditionally. The wolf would have always been there for her there is every reason for her to choose him." I said.

"Bree!" Bella growled and tried to move forward but Edward held her firmly.

"Bella, I know that it feels like you want to kill him now but you will regret it after you calm down. Bree would be devastated if you were to hurt him. She adores him." Edward whispered rationally in her ear.

"You !" she growled but was interrupted be Bree skipping out the back door with a weathered copy of Jack and the Bean Stalk. "This is far from over Jacob Black." She hissed as Bree leapt in to my arms.

"Will you read this to me? It's my favorite!" She said excitedly.

"Alright," I said as I plopped us down under a tree as she burrowed into my chest.

"I think Jack is lucky he got to meet a real live giant. I love monsters! I wish I could meet one. I'd make it be my friend!" she declared.

"Everyone else would be afraid of the monster, Bree. They would chase it away." I laughed.

"Nope! Cause I wouldn't tell anyone." She insisted.

I could see Edward laughing uncontrollably at our conversation topic.

"You the bravest girl I know!" I said as I opened the book.

"Jake? Are there real monsters?" She asked me.

Well, hum… What do you think?" I asked her unwilling to lie to her but also unwilling to frighten her either.

"I think there is! One day I'm gona meet one!" She said.

"My Little Monster!" I chuckled and started reading before she could ask me anymore questions I was reluctant to answer.

I played with Bree until it was bed-time then Bella snatched her away and I was left in the yard with Edward.

"If she only knew that she just spent the day with three monsters I think she would have been thrilled." I said.

"Yeah, Bella and I thought the same thing." He chuckled, "She's defiantly a courageous little thing."

Bree crashed through the door in a pair of lavender Pajama's and bare feet with Bella hot on her heels. "Oh, no you don't! It's bed time!" Bella said as she scooped her up.

Bree wiggled and reached for me and wailed, "My Jake! My Jake! I need My Jake!"

I couldn't deny her. I sprinted to her and ask Bella if I could put her to bed and read her a story. Charlie was at the door chuckling.

"Jake, you're going to have to become our live in nanny if you keep this up." Charlie said.

"Can he?" Bree asked.

Bella glowered at me as she let Bree wiggled free and launch herself at me. "Come here My Little Monster!" I murmured in Bree's ear as she wrapped her tiny arms around my neck and snuggled in close to me. I carried her up to bed followed by Bella. She stood at the door and watched cautiously as I rocked Bree in the rocking chair telling her tribal legends that put a bright smile on her face. When she finally fell asleep I gently placed her in bed, pulled the covers up to her chin and dropped a kiss on her forehead.

"Good-Night, Little Monster." I whispered as I headed out the door.

"Night My Jake!" she mumbled back in her sleep.

I could feel Bella's scorching glare at my back as I lead the way to the yard. Edward was waiting by his car and we all climbed in and drove off.

"Was that wise Jake?" She demanded, "Really? You just told a five year old little girl all of those scary stories. You basically told her about you and your wolf pack and about the Cullen's. Jake, you told her everything. She wants to believe in monsters so badly and you… you big dope… just told her the truth. Do you not have a brain in your head? What is wrong with you?" Bella was frantic now, "You could have scared her to death with all of that! You are so dense!"

"Bella, I told her the stories because I knew she would love them. She loves monsters. I told her that they were legends and explained what that meant. She isn't going to be scared and she doesn't know it's the truth." I defended myself.

"Bella he's right! She wasn't scared and she was festinated by the stories. She was wishing that the legends were true" Edward said.

"What's with the whole imprinting thing Jake? I am NOT happy about this." She said.

"I know Bella! I know! I want to assure you that there are no romantic feelings. You remember what I told you!" I started.

"I know that!" she snapped, "I still don't like it!"

"How about we change the subject? I found a cliff we could go cliff diving off of. Well actually Emmett found it. He loves it." Edward said.

"Sounds good to me!" I said.

"I'll call Emmett he loves it." Edward said.

"Yeah, that's fine. Why not invite everyone?" Bella relented. I could tell that she wasn't finished with this topic. I hoped she would have time to mull it over a bit and see my point of this situation.

I wasn't thrilled about cliff diving with all the Cullen's but I knew I would be safe and I was grateful for the distraction this would provide for Bella. I listened to Edward as he had a conversation with Emmett. It was decided and we were meeting at the cliffs.

At the cliffs I watch the dynamic between the family members. Each member seemed to gravitate to their mate like we wolves did to our imprints. There was such a warm connection between each member of the family. That made me think of the pack and the way we were together. Carlisle was like Sam. He was sort of the leader except everyone here had free will to choose. Rosalie reminded me of Paul. She was the volatile one. She was very controlled until when she lost her temper and then all bets were off. I thought of each pack member and was surprised to find that there was a corresponding Cullen. We weren't that different from each other. The Cullen's all except Rosalie had always been nice to me. Rosalie had managed to be civil at least.

"Hey, Jake! Come on, don't let us intimidate you." Emmett challenged as he dove from the cliff. He did a perfect swan dive and submerged into the water with barely a splash. It was as if I had thrown a mere pebble into the water as I watched the water below ripple.

"Beat that! Five bucks says ya can't!" he crowed as he surfaced.

I was beginning to see that Emmett was all about competition. I laughed and drove off the cliff mimicking Emmett's swan dive knowing it was no where near as graceful. It was still fun. I surfaced to see Emmett applauding.

"Nice cannonball!" He teased. I sunk back below the surface of the water and swam under him pulling him down. We began wrestling around like I would have with one on my pack mates. We grappled until Rosalie called exasperated, "So, are you all going to move so everyone gets to dive or were you under the impression we were just going to watch you?"

"Sorry, Babe!" Emmett yelled and we began our climb to the cliff above. I watched as Rosalie prepared for her drive. I had never seen anyone so graceful even her hair moved gracefully as the wind whipped it around. As she gracefully arched to the water I was in awe of her. She made no more of a ripple that a drop of rain hitting the mirror perfection of the water's surface. I guess everything had to have a flaw so it was only fitting that Rosalie with her flawless beauty would have the personality of a vicious animal. I momentarily pictured her as a badger. Edward smirked as I climbed on to the surface of the cliff.

"A badger, huh? Well I guess it is fitting!" He laughed.

"Well it's the meanest animal I could think of." I said.

We spent the evening together and I got to know each of the Cullen's. I was considered a friend by all but one but even she was beginning to be nice. We headed back to have Bella hone by midnight to keep up the pretence for Charlie. Bella told me she needed time to grasp this whole imprinting thing but she wasn't really mad.

**A/N: Sorry it's been so long! I had another idea that I am kind of working on. I will be posting it after this story winds down. I don't know when that will be though because I keep getting ideas and changing and extending this story line. I am having so much fun writing this story. Thank you for reading it.**


	24. Like her dream!

**I don't own Twilight but that's a nice dream!**

* * *

**A/N: Sorry it is so short and took so long. I have had computer trouble and it's making me crazy! I hope to get a new one soon this one is a dinosaur. I will try to post another chapter with in 2 weeks. Next Chapter will be longer.**

* * *

Bella's POV

The last few weeks of summer passed by quickly, we only had one more week before school started and Alice had insisted we take Bree back to school shopping. Since it was impossible for my uncle to tell Alice no, we were headed to Port Angeles to buy out the child clothing stores. Bree was just as excited as Alice.

Bree had every member of the Cullen family wrapped securely around her finger to the point all of the Cullen "kids", Jake, and Bree and I were going back to school shopping together. Edward said the guys couldn't resist her puppy-dog eyes and her cute little "Pleeeease!" that she did because Alice and Rosalie put her up to pleading with the guys to come with us. She then turned those puppy-dog eyes against Alice begging for Jake to be invited and there was no way Alice could refuse her. I dialed the phone and handed it to Bree. Jake was mush in Bree's hands and soon everyone was meeting at Uncle Charlie's house for our shopping trip.

Jake and Bree sat comfortably in the back seat of Edward's car, I sat in the passenger's seat and Edward drove. Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper and Alice rode in Emmett's Jeep. When we got to Port Angeles everyone met at the Jeep for instructions from Alice. She mapped out the clothing stores and everyone scattered. Bree and I went off to shop for her. Alice and Rosalie went off to find the best school clothing for everyone else, including me which made me nervous. The guys shopped for school supplies for all of us. Jake migrated to Bree and I after the guys had stowed all of the school supplies in the trunk of Edward's car.

"Where are the rest of the guys?" I asked.

"They had some other shopping to do, so I just came to see my Little Monster." He smiled scooping Bree up and encasing her in his strong arms. She snuggled in to his chest and dozed off. She loved being in Jake's arms. She had once told me that "the safest place in the whole wide world" was in her Jacob's arms. I had finally made peace with the fact that Jake had imprinted on Bree. It was clear there was no one else in the universe that would be as devoted to Bree as Jake was. I could see the love in Jake's every action toward Bree. He was just as over protective as my Uncle Charlie was of her.

I had bought almost one of everything in the store and had ten oversize shopping bags stuffed full of clothing, shoes, and accessories. Alice called annoyed just before Jake showed up because she couldn't see us anymore. I told her that we were finished anyway. She huffed at that because she didn't see how Bree would make do with the clothes I had just bought her. I cringed to think about the sheer excess of back to school clothes I had waiting for me. We met back at Edward's car and loaded the trunk. Jake took Bree to eat while the rest of us wandered through various stores.

Edward took me back to his car because there was something he wanted to talk to me about. There was a strange twinkle in his eye, something I couldn't quite place. He was excited or nervous about something and I wondered what was going on. He seemed hesitant. It was so strange the man who exuded confidence had been unnerved. He was stumbling through the words.

"Bella, you know I love you more then anything else on the planet. I promise I will love you always. I will stand by your side no matter what. Will you marry me?" He asked me pulling the most beautiful ring I had ever seen out of his pocket. I recognized it as his mother's wedding ring.

"Oh, Edward!" I gasp, throwing my arms around his neck.

"What am I going to tell Uncle Charlie?" I wondered out loud.

Edward laughed, "That's easy! I ask his permission to marry you last night while you and Bree were out with Jake. I kind of ask Jake to keep you busy for an hour or two. All you have to do is tell him you said yes. He'll know when he sees the ring again." He smiled.

"He's seen my ring?" I exclaimed more then a little jealous that Uncle Charlie had seen my ring before I had.

"Yes, he's seen you ring. Is that a yes?" he asked grinning a triumphant grin. He didn't need to read my mind to know my answer.

"Yes! I will marry you." I answered. He gently unwound my arms taking my hand in his and placing the ring on my finger.

"Next summer! After graduation! It's going to be the most extravagant wedding of the century!" Alice sang as she seemed to just seemed to materialize out of thin air bouncing excitedly hugging me tightly.

"Alice, I think Bella should decide what kind of wedding she wants to have with out pressure from you!" Edward said.

"Fine!" Alice said folding her arms across her chest, clearly pouting.

I laughed, "Why would I deny Alice? She probably already has it planned. Don't you Alice?" I ask seeing a guilty grin spread across her face.

"She already has your dress." Rosalie laughed.

"Alice!" I groaned.

"NO! Wait! Remember when you saw that picture of a certain someone in a…" She paused and turned to Edward, "Will you give us a minute? Go check on Bree and Jacob." She said impatiently and waited as he walked away, "Remember that old picture I showed you of Edward's parents? You said you loved the dress she was wearing? That's your dress! I found her dress in an old trunk that Edward has stored in the attic. So I sent it to a designer to clean it up and fix it."

"Alice that was a month ago that we were looking at those pictures. How long have you known?" I ask.

"The day you forgave Edward," she said with a wry smile, "I got a vision of this day and then your wedding day. I found your dress two days later. I have had it hidden for so long. I was about to explode! I'm so glad I can finally tell you. I have ordered everything I saw. I also saw the date on your Wedding Guest Book so I preordered the cake and flowers. I have hired the caterer and musicians." She said proudly.

"Alice when is my wedding going to be?" I ask.

"May 20th," she smiled, "Graduation is May 18th, we will have the 19th to recover from the graduation party and for me to set up the party and then you will become Mrs. Edward Cullen."

"Alice! We don't need a graduation party, especially with a wedding two days later." I said.

"Oh, Bella, when are you going to learn that there is no way to win an argument with me? I always win! Just relax and enjoy the party and the wedding." Alice sang.

There was no point in arguing with Alice once she had an idea she ran with it.

We were all standing around listening to Alice planning our wedding when Jacob and Bree made it back. Jacob smiled widely as his gaze brushed over my left hand. He pulled me into a one armed hug.

"So you're finally getting married." He said grinning at Edward and me.

"Yeah! I finally got the nerve to ask her!" Edward said kissing the top of my head.

"Well I'm happy for you guys!" Jake said.

"When I get big I'm going to marry My Jacob!" Bree said thoughtfully. Jake grinned proudly and the rest of us chuckled knowing the truth in those words.

"Yep! You probably will." I told her.

E POV

Once we were home Bree shot toward the house shouting, "Daddy! Daddy! You'll never guess what!" She chimed excitedly, "Edward and Bella are getting married."

I chuckled at the thoughts coming from the house. I could see little Bree in Charlie's mind as the child bounced around excitedly breezing through the days events. She had his full attention as she spoke. He chuckled doubtfully when she told him she would one day marry Jacob but held his peace daring not to crush his baby girl's dreams. He knew all to well that the life could be unkind thinking sadly of Bella.

I recalled Charlie and my conversation from the other night when I had ask permission to marry Bella.

"Um…Well, yeah." He said stunned that I ask him for Bella's hand in marriage.

"It's just that you are her father figure now and as much as I would like to, it is impossible to ask Phil so I am asking the only other person in Bella's life that could possibly walk her down the isle and rightfully give her away." I said knowing the sorrow he felt at Bella's father not being there to walk her down the isle.

"You are the type of person I could imagine Phil approving for his little girl. I have watched the two of you together a lot over the time Bella has been here. It seems you would do anything to make her smile. Phil would have liked you. I know you'll take care of her." H said brushing a glistening tear away before he continued, "She was so broken when she got here then I stated to notice when you were around she seemed better day by day. You patiently healed her heart just by loving her. At first she was still fragile but now… well now she's complete again. I want you to know that I am grateful to you for putting her back together because I know there was no way I could have done it." Charlie said.

"There is nothing I wouldn't do for Bella. She is my life. My everything!" I told him.

When I showed him the ring he had gasped. I told him the ring had been in my family for years passed down from generation to generation. I was pleased with the way the conversation had gone.

"You're looking mighty pleased with yourself Mr. Cullen." Bella said rounding the edge of the car.

"Yeah I was just remembering your uncle the other day." I said.

"So what did you say to him when you asked him if you could marry me?" She asked.

"I forgot." I lied not wanting to bring up a potentially painful subject.

"Fine! If you won't tell me I'll just have to see for my self." She then did something she had never done before. She conjured up the conversation Charlie and I had by invading my past. "Oh... I see! Edward you don't have to protect me but I see now why you didn't want to tell me. That was noisy! Is that what you hear all day long? I could hear Uncle Charlie talking and thinking at the same time. That would drive me crazy."

"Wow! That's the first time you've used your gift on me." I was stunned. I didn't like the feeling that it caused when she plucked that memory out of my head. I felt vulnerable.

"I'm sorry! I shouldn't have done that to you." She said looking guilty.

We finished unloading the car just as Alice pulled up in Carlisle's Mercedes.

"Hey guys! I came to help put together outfits for Bree. Don't mind me!" she teased taking an arm load of bags in to the house. Bella and I exchanged a look and followed the annoying pixie into the house.

Charlie pulled Bella into a bear hug and then held her at arms length looking in to her face. "I'm so happy for you kid!" he smiled.

Bella smiled back at him, "Thank you Uncle Charlie."

Charlie then walked quickly to the garage mumbling about his car. We could hear Alice corrupting Bree with her fashion techniques. So Bella and I took advantage of our alone time.

I pulled Bella in to a loving embrace and kissed her neck softly. Then we heard Jake lumbering a long the front walk and Bella broke away from me and flashed to the door. I could hear Jake's amusement at Charlie's cursing and banging in the garage. We all went into the garage just as Charlie crashed into the fender of the car. I could smell Charlie's blood and instantly focused on Bella who was looking a little green. She opened the garage door and escaped into the fresh air. I followed suit not really needing to for me but wanting to make sure Bella was okay. I could hear Jake helping Charlie clean his wound and Charlie chuckling and telling Jake how squeamish Bella was. Jake told Charlie he would fix the car and sent him to watch a ball game on TV.

Once Jake had banished Charlie to the house, Bella and I entered the garage. Jake started relentlessly teasing Bella as he worked on the car. We sat visiting while Bella handing Jake tools and Jake fixing the car. I sat remembering a dream Bella had once had as a human about herself, Jake and I sitting in a garage working on a car and us all being friends. I smiled as I realized Bella had some how known that every thing would work its self out and we could all manage to get along.


	25. The Cullen's Watchdog

**A/N: I'm sorry it has been so long since I updated. My life has been filled with drama since mid-April and then when I finally got ready to update my computer died, so now I have hopefully got my share of drama for the year and it will be smooth sailing for here on out. I hope you enjoy this chapter it is the longest I have done.**

* * *

Bella's POV

Alice came bouncing into the garage and sang, "Bel-la! It's time to set your school clothes in order. Bree and I did her outfits. You did a good job shopping for her clothes." She lurched forward to grab my wrist just as Edward pulled me out of her reach.

"Alice. We are busy here." Edward grinned.

"Edward! You know I'm gona win!" Alice snapped impatiently.

"Okay! Okay! I'll go." I groaned as I surrendered to Alice and followed her upstairs.

"Oh stop. I feel like I'm leading you to your execution." She grumbled.

"Well, if the shoe fits." I retorted.

I stood silently in the center of the room watching Alice flit between shopping bags. I grudgingly tried on the mountain of clothes that Alice and Rosalie had bought. The clothes were surprisingly tame and I was only slightly out of my comfort zone.

"Bella, Lighten up. I only picked clothes that I could see you wearing so I was very limited. I wish you were easier to shop for." She complained.

I occupied myself with visions from Alice's past for the next two hours of clothes, shoes, and accessories. She had such a colorful past as she is a flamboyant person. I even wore a new outfit to the back yard were Jake and Edward laughing. I conjured from Jake's memory of Edward giving a play by play of the happenings upstairs as an exasperated Alice saw them. I stifled a chuckle as I saw the image of Alice with an annoyed look as I stood with my eyes closed in Jake's minds eye. I knew I shouldn't be pulling memories from Jake's head but I was intrigued by the fact I could do it and I promised I wouldn't do it to Edward again.

**The first day of senior year**

Still Bella's POV

I heard Edward's car purr as he sped to pick me up for school. I walked out on to the porch just as Edward stopped in the driveway. I smiled as we walked at an annoyingly human pace toward each other.

"Good Morning Beautiful!" He breathed in his seductive voice into my ear pulling a loving embrace.

"Good Morning…" I started to say and then was cut off by Edward crushing his lips onto mine in an urgent kiss. He brushed his fingers lightly over my arms and along my cheeks. I leaned in to him returning his kiss just as greedily as he was kissing me. We only pulled away when Alice cleared her throat. I stifled a groan and Edward rolled his eyes as he walked me to my side of the car. I was growing impatient with keeping up this human façade but I had only voiced my complaint to Edward once and he promised me a façade free month long honeymoon. That promise was the only thing that made the pretence of being a human bare able. I gracefully swept into the car and sighed as I watched my beloved saunter around the car at an irritatingly sluggish pace. It was maddening he must have sensed my annoyance because he chuckled and deliberately slowed his pace further. I felt a snarl rip through my throat and reached for the keys in the ignition. The car roared to life as I turned the key. I was tired of waiting and messing with Edward's car was the most efficient way to end the game he was playing. The next second Edward was in the driver's seat and we were thundering down the road. I wondered if I would ever get over the annoyance of the mundane façade I had to put on for the general publics sake. I didn't mind toning it down for Charlie and Bree although it would be easier to just tell them and be myself. I wouldn't put their safety at risk for my comfort though so the façade was a necessary pain in my ass. I sighed again as we pulled in to the school parking lot and I saw all of our classmates milling around the courtyard waiting for school to start.

Edward squeezed me hand and breathed lightly, "It's just for eight hours then we will go hunting. Try to find your silver lining."

I grinned and took a deep breath, "Let's go! I guess seeing Angela and Ben once again will be good." I said trying to find the silver lining to the dark ominous cloud that Edward so cheerfully suggested I find.

I wrenched open the door and emerged into the cold damp morning. I waited for Edward to slide his hand into mine and trudged along beside him in a rough human like gait. Jessica and Lauren stood across the yard talking about us. I could hear every snide comment that they made which did nothing for my mood.

Alice flitted to my side and hissed, "I made sure they weren't in any of our classes and all our classes are together." She said motioning toward the girls.

"Thank you, Alice." I said.

We went to pick up our schedules and went to our first class. I wished Jasper, Emmett, and Rosalie was with us. I could really use Emmett's comic relief right now. I sat between Edward and Alice as we prepared for class while Alice gave us a rundown of the day in an annoyingly chipper mood that Alice did so well. Edward huffed as Alice relayed the events that would unfold at lunch but we were soon surrounded by our classmates. The teacher droned on and on about what was expected of us during the course of the year. We sat through three more classes of teachers prattling on about expectations and course work we were expected to do. Finally we were walking into the cafeteria to get our treys of food that we never ate, just another infuriating facade. As we were walking to the table, as Alice predicted, Lauren slid her foot out to trip me. Edward steered me to his other side and then dashed his foot against the side of Lauren's hard enough that we heard a crunch. She howled in agony and tears welled up in her eyes.

"Oh! I am so sorry, Lauren." Edward asked, his voice dripping with insincere concern, "I didn't see your foot. Are you alright?" and then continued on to our table without waiting for a response.

"Did you break her foot?" I ask quietly watching as Mike carried Lauren out of the cafeteria.

"Yes, he did! Wait until you see the huge cast she has to wear and the crutches will give her blisters. Isn't it sad?" Alice whispered sarcastically.

We sat and visited quietly until lunch was over and then we sat through three more classes of more expectations. Finally we were headed home. I called Charlie on my cell phone to tell him that I was going to study at the Cullen's house. He told me that He needed me to watch Bree in a couple hours. With our hunting trip cut short Edward and I let Alice take the car home and so we could go for a run.

I smelled the impending rain as I stood beside Edward. He took my hand and we started to run. I smiled as I felt the wind flowing around me and the elation as the shackles of the façade fell away. I was free to just be me as I saw fit. There was no one to crush me under their expectations of what they thought I was. I let go of Edward's hand as I picked up speed. I was skimming over the ground gracefully. I tossed my head back and giggled as I bounded off of a cliff and sliced through the air. The water seemed to rush up to meet me then swaddled me as I plunged beneath the surface. I closed my eyes and let the warm water wash the day away as I swam toward Edward who was just surfacing from the cannon ball that he had just completed. We laughed as we played in the deep pool that had become our sanctuary from humans. We only had to think about us in that moment everything else just fell away. We swam to the cliff and began to climb. Edward always Mr. Practical had to point out that we only had thirty minutes before I had to be home to watch Bree.

Charlie was working on a case he was very secretive about and he was careful to keep it away form Bree and I. I guessed it was particularly dangerous. I knew no matter He couldn't stand the thought of putting someone in harms way. He took all the potentially dangerous cases and assigned his guys the more benign cases whenever possible. I worried about him so I asked Alice to watch out for him.

"Daddy…st-stay…w-with me!" Bree begged clinging to Uncle Charlie's leg. This was a relatively new development that she had been doing for three days now but it had never been this bad. Little Bree was hyperventilating and shaking uncontrollably.

He scooped her up and sat down on the couch with her, "Baby I have to go make sure this town is a safe and happy place for you and Bella then I will come home to my girls." He said gently caressing Bree's tiny face.

"N-no you wo-won't…y-you're gona die." She sobbed and collapsed on to the couch.

He looked at my helplessly, "Bella, I have to go." He whispered. I took Bree in my arms and waved him away telling him we would be fine. As he walked out the door Bree fought valiantly trying to wriggle free. I held her firmly until I heard the cruiser pulling down the road and then let her go. She was screaming for her daddy as she ran to the door and threw it opened. She froze mid scream for about thirty seconds then wailed, "No! Daddy look out!" then collapsed. I caught her before she hit the floor and before I could close the door Alice and Edward were running through it. Alice had Bree in her arms and Edward was dragging me back out the door.

"We have to get to Charlie before it's too late. Someone's robbing Newton's Store and they are going to shoot him." Edward said as we ran.

We burst through the doors just as the bullet exploded from the gun. Not again I thought as I launched myself between the bullet and my uncle. I heard the fragments of the shattered projectile clatter to the floor. I looked at Uncle Charlie to see that he was fine. He was in shock the disbelief evident on his face. I had some explaining to do.

I turned to see a familiar face staring at me from behind his gun, "Victor?" I whispered stunned. Then a growl ripped through my throat as a rage like I had never felt before erupted from somewhere deep within me.

"Victor" I hissed in a sadistic voice.

"Wh-what the h-hell are you?" he stammered shrinking back away from me.

"Vengeance, Victor!" I hissed as I advanced toward him.

"How…how do you know my name?" he whimpered and retreated again.

I ignored his question and growled, "Tonight you will pay for what you did to my daddy." I closed the distance between us and grabbed his shoulders crushing them. I felt a sick satisfaction as I felt his bones shattering and heard his agonized scream. I was sickened by what I was doing but I couldn't make myself stop.

"Please…" Victor strangled out before I bit down on his neck crushing it. I gagged as a gush of his vile tasting blood hit my mouth. I drained his corpse and then collapsed to the floor gagging and retching. I heard two heart beats in the room and realized the first was thundering in fear that was Uncle Charlie's and the second was a calm heart beat I looked toward the second heart beat and froze.

**E POV **

As Bella threw herself in front of the bullet I turned and saw Alice carrying Bree. I heard Bree mentally order Alice to put her down and watched in shock as Alice obeyed her. Bree then stared at Bella and started shouting at Bella through her thoughts. 'Get the bad man."

I heard Bella whisper "Victor?"

Then Bree shouted mentally, "Attack him, Bella. Attack, Victor."

I started for Bella and Bree looked at me and thought "Freeze, Edward" my body refused to move just as Alice's body was frozen at Bree's side. I could only watch helplessly as Bree forced Bella to do her bidding.  
I listened to Bree's thoughts and watched as Bella said and did exactly as she was commanded.

I heard a growl rip through Bella's throat.

"Victor" she hissed in a harsh voice that I didn't recognize.

"Wh-what the h-hell are you?" the young man stammered shrinking back away from her.

"Vengeance, Victor!" Bella hissed as she advanced toward him.

"How…how do you know my name?" he whimpered retreated again.

She growled, "Tonight you will pay for what you did to my daddy."

Then she closed the distance between them grabbing his shoulders.

I heard Bree's shouted order "Squeeze harder Bella! Hurt him!"

Bella was horrified but was forced to squeeze harder crushing his shoulders.

I heard Bree shouted thought "Yes!" as we heard his bones shattering and heard his agonized scream. Bree was gleeful as Victor begged for his life. Then Bree gave a horrifying order. "Bit him. Drink his Blood! I know what you are. Kill him, Bella." Bella was horrified as she did as commanded. Once he was dead Bree released Bella. My poor Bella fell to the ground gagging and retching. She looked at Bree and was mortified.

"Oh, Bree!" Bella exclaimed, not realizing that Bree had just been controlling her, she moved toward her and Charlie jumped in front of his daughter.

"Bella, Please don't hurt her take me instead." He said.

"I'm not going to hurt her or you. I am the same person, well creature that brought her to you Uncle Charlie." She sighed reaching to touch him as he scurried away, "I am a vampire. I became a vampire the last time you went to look for Bree. I saw your past and that you had been looking for her. I will leave if you are afraid of me. I threw myself in front of the bullet then I was going to help you arrest him. I don't know what happened…" Bella said.

"I made it happen, Bella. I made Alice bring me and made Edward stay still. I have a power too. I knew you were a vampire like the Cullen's. Did you know Jake's a werewolf?" Bree asked Bella.

"Bree what have you done!" Jake asked quietly as he seemed to materialize at her side.

"You've known? Jake's a what?" Charlie asked incredulously pulling Bree behind him.

"Bree what are you? Do you know?" Jake asked quietly.

"I'm not sure. I just know I can make thinks happen and people do things for me." She answered him.

"Have you ever made any of us do stuff for you before now?" Charlie asked still bewildered and shying away from Bree to protect himself.

"I made Jake and Cullen's get along. Now I don't have to anymore because they are friends. This was the first time I have been able to make Bella do something. This is the first time I done something really bad. I'm trying to make Bella forgive me and not hate me but I can't get in anymore." She hung her little head sadly.

"Bree, I am very upset with what you did to me but I could never hate you." Bella said gently. Bree launched herself at Bella and hugged her knees. Bella lifted Bree into a reassuring embrace and hugged her then said sternly, "We are still going to have a talk about controlling people later." Then Jake took Bree. Bella looked around the room until her eyes rested on Victor heaped lifelessly on the floor. She turned away slowly, a tortured expression etched on her lovely face. She walked to the back of the room and stood staring blankly out the window. I tried to hold her but she wouldn't allow it. She waved me away and told me Charlie needed me. She was right but it killed me not being there for her.

"Ok. I need to think about this a minute." Charlie said with a shiver in his voice with his head in his hands as he paced to floor, "How do I explain this? I need to find a way to protect you all. Well, all of us, I guess."

"Charlie, let me call Carlisle. He'll help us." I said as I flipped open my phone and called him. Charlie kept pacing and gave us all wary glances including Bree who was nestled in Jake's lap. Carlisle and the rest of the family arrived two minutes later.

Carlisle addressed Charlie calmly, "Charlie you still want to cover all of this up?"

"I can't see a way around it, Carlisle. I have to protect my family. It seems my youngest is responsible." Charlie uttered in a barely audible voice.

"Charlie? Bree isn't a vampire." Esme whispered.

"I controlled Bella. I made her attack him." Bree squeaked hiding her face.

Bella sighed sadly from her position clearly upset with herself because of the life she had taken. Jasper crossed the room to Bella who was standing with her back to the room, staring out the window and laid his hand on her shoulder. He was sending a calming wave through out the room as he was trying to calm Bella. I wanted to be the one to be there for Bella but if it couldn't be me, I was glad it was Jasper. They had a strong family tie and I knew if there was anyone who cared for Bella as much as I did it was Jasper. I was glad that they had each other Jasper didn't reflect on his past sadly anymore because he had a small piece of his sister back.

I hated Victor now more than ever. I wished I had killed him myself or that Bree had chosen me to kill him instead of Bella. I had killed before and could handle the guilt but Bella's record had been spotless and was devastated over the trash that lay at my feet.

I was pulled from my silent rant by Esme's soft voice, "Edward? Can you drive Charlie's cruiser?"

"Wait! What? I'm sorry I was lost in thought for a moment. What's our cover?" I asked sheepishly.

Esme thought of the plan for me.

_(Esme's Thought's)_

_I will drive Victor's car and you and Charlie will chase me in Charlie's cruiser. Once we are out of town I will crash the car. Charlie will call in the fiery crash. The body will be charred to disguise the bite mark. Carlisle will be at the hospital to corroborate Charlie's story. Alice, Rosalie, and Emmett will clean up the store. Jasper and Bella will take Bree to our house since she is the one who can block Bree's power best. Jake will go explain everything to the pack. _

I nodded and walked to the driver's side of Charlie's Cruiser. Charlie grumbled as he grudgingly clambered into the passenger's seat. I smiled and floored the cruiser as Esme raced toward town. I could hear Charlie's heart race as fast as the cars were going.

We sped through town drawing the attention of the town gossip Mrs. Stanly. As we neared the scene of the crash I slowed while Esme accelerated. I slid to a stop just in time to see Esme bailout of the car, tuck and roll. She was beside the cruiser as the other car collided with a tree and snapped it. The car then rolled and came to rest against another tree before bursting into flames. The interior of car was consumed by the ravenous flames and continued their ravenous endeavor as it engulfed the trees around the car.

"Charlie," Esme said softly, "We will be at the house waiting for you. Carlisle is waiting at the hospital for the arrival of the body."

He was calling in the accident as Esme and I left. We ran toward home.

**Jasper's POV** (I thought we needed to hear from Uncle Jasper. **; )**

I stood with Bella as Charlie and Carlisle formed a plan. I sent waves of tranquility around the room. Bree and Bella were the only two still sobbing so I sent a wave of exhaustion to Bree. At least if she could sleep for now she would have a small reprieve from the guilt she felt. Then I turned all my focus onto Bella. I tried calming waves and they failed so I resorted to numbing waves. She relaxed a little and stopped sobbing. I hated the vacant stare that she now wore but it was the only way I could stop her pain.

I steered Bella toward the car while Jake laid Bree into the back seat. I quickly drove home to do my part in this plan. Everyone was focused on their part of the plan for now but I dreaded everyone arriving back home. For now Bella was the only one I had to feel pain from but when everything was over I knew I would feel Esme's heart breaking for Bella, Bree, and Bree's victim, although he was far from innocent. I knew Charlie was going to be a mess and so was Edward. Eventually Bree would awaken and her emotions were almost as debilitating as Bella's. Alice would be upset because Bella was upset. Sometimes I hated being an empath.

Once we were home Bella clutched Bree rocking her absently as we entered the house. She sat on the couch and I felt her fighting against the numbness, reluctantly I released her from it and was immediately bombarded with searing pain, blistering anger, and debilitating sorrow. I gasp under the crushing burden of it.

Bella breathed, "Go! You don't deserve to feel my guilt. I'll be fine!"

"I'm not leaving you, Bella." I murmured, "You didn't deserve this either."

I sat beside my niece as she gently rocked her young cousin. She stared off into space desperately struggling to keep her emotions from exploding and reducing her into a heap of dry sobs. I traced soothing, hypnotic circles on her back. She was concentrating hard on the motion to keep herself together. She was fearful, I assume of Charlie's reaction to the new found knowledge that she was a vampire. She was being crushed be the weight of guilt and extreme sorrow. She was enraged with herself and there was some irritation directed at Bree as well. I had tried to send her calming waves until she whispered, "Please don't. I need to feel it." I stopped immediately and resorted to joining her in her misery.

Alice, Rose and Emmett crept in and Rose and Emmett took Bree up to their room. I knew Emmett and Rose would be concerned but unphased by this evenings events and I was grateful to Rose for taking care of Bree. Emmett squeezed Bella's shoulder supportively before retreating.

Alice sat on Bella's other side and held her hand. She was distressed at seeing Bella so broken. She sat trying to rein in her emotions so I wouldn't have to feel them along with Bella's. Normally I hated it when Alice tried to keep her emotions from me but today I was grateful. I could still since how she was feeling but I couldn't feel it with her. She sent me all the love and strength she could muster and mouthed, "Are you ok?" I nodded slowly.

I felt Edward's anxiety and Esme's sorrow as they approached the house. Only a fraction of a second later they came through the door. Alice moved to the other side of me so Edward could sit next to Bella. She melted it to his side and he put his arms around her and lifted her onto his lap. He took over tracing the circles so I held Alice in my arms and let her love and strength infiltrate me to my core. I felt renewed as I held her. Her love was the only thing that was going to get me through these next few days. I rested my chin on her shoulder and murmured softly, "I love you!"

Charlie and Carlisle came through the door next and the emotional atmosphere was even more intense. I stiffened and Alice started rubbing my cheek with her hand.

I sent peaceful ways through out the room earning a streak of exasperation from Bella but this time I didn't allow her to fight it off. I sent more aggressive waves at her and forced her to feel peace and tranquility. I felt bad about it but I needed a break from the constant agony she was in and also Alice told me that there were blank spots approaching and I wanted to be sure I could keep everyone calm.

The wolf pack knocked on the door and Emmett come down stairs to answer it. The pack prowled in behind Jake looking around warily. Edward crouched protectively in front of Bella. We all get into defensive stances and I told Charlie to get upstairs.

"Relax!" Jake warned the wolves, "We are just here to talk. Charlie, stay this involves you too."

We all relaxed and all the wolves except for one retreated outside. Jake sat down in a chair and the wolf lay down with its head on the arm of Jake's chair. I could feel the pain rolling off of Jake.

"The Elders of the Tribe are in agreement," Jake shifted his eyes to Bella and took a deep breath, "They are willing to over look this incident but all the vampires and the witch will have to leave Forks. You have a week to leave." Jake chocked out, "I have told you what they had to say now I want to tell you what I have to say. "I need you to know I am go where ever Bree goes."

"A witch?" Charlie exclaimed, "Is that what she is? A witch?"

"I don't know what she is. I just know that she's not a werewolf or a vampire. All I know is that's they think she is. I don't care what she is. She's my imprint and that's enough for me." Jake said.

"Imprint?" Charlie asked confused.

"Imprinting is sort of like finding the sole purpose for your existence. You become whatever you imprint needs you to be. A wolf can't control it. It just happens when you find your soul mate. Sometimes a wolf will imprint on a young child and in that case there are absolutely no romantic feelings involved. In a case like that the wolf is just a playmate, friend, protector, or what ever the child needs until his soul mate is old enough to choose to be the wolf's mate. That mate is the most important thing in the universe to the wolf. Her happiness means everything to him. She is loved unconditionally. The wolf would have always been there for her there is every reason for her to choose him." Jake started.

Charlie glared at him, "Humph!"

"Jake, you can't go with them. You are a member of the pack! Let's go!" He ordered.

"You can't separate me from my imprint. I am technically the Alpha, Sam. I was not born to take orders from you." Jake spat.

"Is that a challenge?" Sam growled.

"No Sam! I don't want to lead the pack. I am leaving the pack." Jake said.

"The Cullen's watchdog," Sam mocked as he stormed out the door.

Bella's POV

If it weren't for Jasper's manufactured calm I would have imploded. I didn't think today could get any worse then Bree making my attack a human and Uncle Charlie finding out about us but I was proved wrong the revelation that we would not have to leave Forks. I hated the numbing sensation Jasper had placed over the room. After Sam left I went up to Edward's room in need of some space so I could process the events of the day and feel my own emotions. I stood staring at his window pondered the fact that if someone else had killed Victor I would have been glad. I wanted him dead badly I just didn't want to be the one to cause it. I felt the grief wavering and finally lifting until I mostly felt was guilt for my lack of feeling about the human life lost.

I was also angry at the Elders of Jake's tribe for making us leave. I knew this would create the biggest hardship for Charlie. He would have to choose between Bree and his job. Yesterday there would have been no question about which he would choose but today he was terrified of Bree and me and I didn't know if he would come with us. I hoped Carlisle's talk with him went well. If not Bree could loose her father for the second time.

"It's not going well!" Edward murmured softly wrapping his arms around me tenderly, "Jasper is forcing his calm and he plans to bolt to La Push as soon as Jasper releases him. Charlie is more terrified of us then the wolves. He loves you and Bree but he is afraid of you both. It's breaking his heart."

I melted back into him and hung me head in defeat. My uncle was too terrified to go with us. "Is Bree awake? Does she know yet?" I asked him.

"No Jasper is keeping her asleep until we sort every thing out. Jake's sitting with her in Rosalie and Emmett's room." He said as he turned me to face him, "We'll get through this and we'll be there for Bree too."

"Where will we go?" I asked.

"Well we have a house in Alaska that would be the easiest. It will be a group decision though. Come on we need to go down stairs. Charlie is about to leave." He said kissing my forehead.

Edward's POV

We entered the room just as Jasper released Charlie. He backed against the wall keeping a vigilant eye on us all. Bella took a step toward him and he side stepped toward the door. He was thinking about Bella and Bree and how hard it was going to be once they were gone. He was scared to death and just wanted to get away.

"Uncle Charlie?" she pleaded "It's still me."

"Stay back!" he yelped then seeing the wounded expression on Bella's face he added, "I'm sorry, Bella. I just can't live in fear for my life. Please try to see this from my point of view. You are a vampire and vampires eat people. It's killing me to hurt you and Bree but I just…Well…After seeing what Bree is capable of and …Well…what you did. Now…Bella, I'm not judging you. I covered for you tonight because I love you. Please Bella let me leave!"

"I'm not going to stop you from leaving. You're free to go. What should I tell Bree? She's going to be devastated." Bella croaked clutching her sides as if holding herself together.

"I'm not sure I'll call you later!" he groaned as he fled from the house.

Bella sunk to her knees sobbing. I knelt beside her and gathered her into my arms fighting the urge to tell her it would be alright. I knew this would not be alright and it was going to be painful to her for a long time. I could hear Charlie's strangled sobs as well as his car screamed down the driveway. Jasper forced a wave of calm over Bella which she fought against but he prevailed. She collapsed into me with a sad sighed so I picked her up and carried her to my room. She lay in my lap for hours neither of us moving until I heard Jake's thoughts outside the door.

"Come in Jake!" I said before he had time to knock.

Jake sat beside me and Bella. "I don't even know what to say, Bella." He began.

Bella kept her eyes closed but said, "There's nothing to say. He's decided to stay away. I can almost understand with me because I'm not his daughter but with Bree…" she broke off, "She's his daughter. He searched for years to find her."

"I know." Jake said quietly.

"I guess she's not up to his standards so he's just going to let her go." She growled.

"Bella, Bree is awake and asking for you." Jasper said from the doorway.

"What are you going to tell her?" I asked.

"That her father is afraid right now and that he loves her dearly and maybe one day when he gets his act together he will call to set up a visit." Bella spat.

"Charlie said he would call to let you know what to tell Bree. He's going to be mad." Jake said.

"Frankly, Charlie can go take a flying leap! I am about to go and pick up the pieces of a little girls shattered world. His feelings don't count." Bella said as she left the room.

Bella's POV

"Bella are you mad at me?" Bree ask through her tears.

"No Bree I'm not mad at you. I am hurt by what you made me do but not mad." I said cradling her in my arms.

"I'm sorry!" she wailed burying her face into my hair. I held her gently as she sobbed.

"It's already been forgiven." I said rocking her.

"Am I in trouble?" She finally asked after she was all cried out.

"Bree, sweetie, I need to talk to you about something." I said as I scrambled for words, "We are going to be moving soon."

"NO! I don't want to go! What about Jake? He's my friend." She wailed and began to cry again.

"I'm coming with you." Jake said hugging her and I against him.

"Will you leave Edward?" she asked concerned about me.

"The Cullen's are coming too." I said.

"Daddy was scared of them. Won't that make him scared again?" Bree asked.

"No. Sweetie you and I are leaving with the Cullen's and Jake. Your daddy can't come with us. He is scared of me and of what you can do." I said gently.

"NO! Daddy…My Daddy…" she cried as she clung to Jake and me and cried for hours. She finally cried herself to sleep and then Jake took her in his arms. He laid her down on Rosalie's bed and watched her helplessly as she toss and groan restlessly.

No One's POV

Carlisle called a family meeting after Bree was asleep the family had much to discuss. Carlisle had insisted Jake be a part of it too since he was going to live with us. Carlisle suggested we move to Alaska and after much discussion it was decided that we would move to Alaska. Esme, Emmett, and Rosalie were leaving immediately to setup the house and make all the preparations there while I tied up all the loose ends here.

* * *

This chapter kind of took of a life of it's own. I was going to finish up high shcool and graduation and do Edward and Bella's wedding but as you can tell thats NOT what happened. I am not sure where I am going from here.

I will try to update soon but I just bought the mew Bree Tanner book today and so I will be baracading myself in my room with my nose buried in my book until I get it read.


	26. Beyond Repair

_Recap_

_Carlisle called a family meeting after Bree was asleep the family had much to discuss. Carlisle had insisted Jake be a part of it too since he was going to live with the Cullen's. Carlisle suggested they move to Alaska and after much discussion it was decided that they would move to Alaska. Esme, Emmett, and Rosalie were leaving immediately to setup the house and make all the preparations there while everyone else tied up all the loose ends here. _

Chapter 26

Jake's POV

We had three days before Esme and the others would return and we would start our exit plan. I still couldn't believe the idea that the Cullen's had came up with. It was madness and cruel. The plan is that Edward, Bella and Bree "die" in a car crash. They weren't telling Charlie the truth and the Cullen's were planning to leave town after the funerals because of their grief over the crash and all the memories of Edward.

I hadn't been back to La Push since the night the Elders and Sam had decided to make my imprint leave Forks. I called Dad once from the Cullen's but the conversation was short. He didn't approve of my decision to leave the Pack and follow the Cullen's. He started yelling and I hung up on him. He had called several times but I refused to take his calls. I had no ties to La Push or Forks anymore.

I spent all my time with Bree now. She was so heartbroken over Charlie and his refusal to see her. He was afraid she would take control of him. He had spoken to her twice on the phone but now there was never an answer. Alice had told her he was spending all his time at the station but Edward told me later that Alice saw _Charlie walk over to the phone and check the caller ID. When Bree started to leave a message Alice saw him crumple to the floor and gasp for air as tears poured down his cheeks_. Edward was sympathetic to him but I wanted to murder the worm for the way he was devastating Bree. Yeah, I knew he was scared of her but still she was his daughter and she loved him.

I was pulled from my reverie by Bree, "My Jake!" she mumbled groggily rolling over and placing her little hand in mine.

"Good Morning Sweets." I said. I usually call her Monster but since the whole incident with Bella, I hadn't used my nick name for her. "What do you want to do today?" I asked silently prayed that she wouldn't ask to call Charlie but knowing she would.

"Can I call daddy?" she ask quietly.

"Well, how bout we call him later? He's at work right now." I said hoping to delay her anguish.

"Um-k" She said dejectedly, "I really messed up, huh?"

"Well...some actions have big consequences. Just learn from it k?" I answered her.

"You're leaving your daddy, too huh. Are you sad? I am." She asked.

"Sweetheart, our dads will take care of each other like you and I will take care of each other." I said.

Esme POV

It was a cloudy day with only a slight drizzle in forks on the day we returned. It was perfect weather for the heartrending task that had to be accomplished today. I could see the oily film over the water that covered the road. Edward's Volvo would skid easily on it. Edward and Bella were somberly preparing to disappear with Bree. They were taking her to my island for the week while the rest of the details were worked out here. My heart broke for poor little Bree didn't need she was being so hard on herself. She reminded me of Edward. She like my son thought of herself as an unredeemable monster. I had come to love her dearly over the past few months she was like a daughter to me. I hated seeing how disheartened she was.

As I pulled in to the drive in the new car I had bought for my children to make their escape with I saw Bree look briefly out the window. Her little face etched with pain, she didn't want to leave Forks although she understood why we had to go. She trudged out the door and to the car clinging to Jake's hand dreading the moment when he would let go and they would be separated for the better part of a week. He lovingly situated her into the car and kissed her button nose before promising to see her soon and closing her door. Edward slowly loaded the bags in the car to give them some time. I walked over to my son and lovingly wrapped my arms around his waist I hated to be separated from my children.

"I love you. Please be careful and safe." I said as close to tears as I could ever come.

"I love you too Mom. Don't worry we'll be back together soon." He said as he pulled me into a gentle embrace. A sob threatened to escape but I buried it down deep. The last thing he needed was to worry about me. He smiled down at me and I knew he was reading my mind. I took a deep calming breath and thought 'I'll be fine.'

"I know." He smiled and he quietly walked around the car and started the engine.

Bella closed the trunk and come to say her own goodbye.

"Bella…" I had to pause to control my emotions.

"I know mom. I love you and I'll take care of them." She said giving me a hug then was in the car and Edward drove out of sight.

Jake watched them go standing alone with his shoulders slumped. I knew what he was feeling so I walked over to him and placed a comforting hand on his arm. He sighed and took my hand as we turned to go back into the house. I knew this would be hard for him this was the first time he had left Bree's side since Carlisle had called the family meeting. When we got inside he dropped my hand and mumbled that he needed to be alone I watched as he slunk up the stairs and disappeared in to what had become Bree's bedroom. I fought the urge to run to him and hug him tight. I knew he wanted to be alone and there was nothing I could do to lessen his pain.

I sighed and went to the kitchen where Alice, Jasper and Emmett were preparing to skim the Volvo over a cliff and into the deep water below. They were discussing the spots with a strong current that a body could be swept away and never seen again. Alice was looking into the future and seeing the various outcomes. Finally they came to a decision that no one would question. Alice was practically bouncing. She was the one who would drive the car.

I left the room quickly and went to my garden when I turned around to see Jasper standing a couple feet from me. He opened his arms and I readily walked into them. He gently rocked me while sending calming waves that washed over me.

"Its gona be Ok." He soothed rubbing slow circles on my back.

I nodded slowly. Jasper had always been careful to never let anyone in. He was always there to keep the emotions calm and happy but he had always been distant. He shielded us from his past and his sorrow that he felt over his past. I wished that I could take away the pain of his past my son was scared terrible on the outside but it was nothing compared to the scares he carried inside. Out of all of my children he had to overcome the most and he fought his demons daily while dealing with our family's emotions as well. He was by far the strongest in the family although he considered himself the weakest of us.

"Esme?" Jasper said confused at the storm of pride in my son and the sorrow I felt at his past.

"I'm ok. I was just thinking about you." I smiled.

"Do I make you sad?" he asked quietly.

"No! I do get upset when I think about how you treated in the past but I am fiercely proud of you, son." I said watching a small sad smile appear on his face.

"Oh! Uh… Thank you." He said quietly ducking his head embarrassed.

"When is Alice leaving?" I asked hoping he would be more comfortable with a new subject.

"In about twenty minutes. She has to finish her victory dance and gloat to Emmett then she'll be ready." He smiled wryly releasing me so he could look me in the eye, "I told Emmett rock, paper, scissors was pointless against Alice but he never listens."

I laughed, "Alice will be Alice."

We sat in the garden until Alice came dancing out to the house. She kissed Jasper's lips and then danced toward Edward's beloved car. Jasper chuckled as she gleefully giggled at Emmett who was pouting on the porch. We watched as Alice drove the Volvo recklessly down the driveway. Emmett stalked over to us and I felt calming waves all around us.

"Damn it Jasper! I just want to be mad!" Emmett growled.

"Not at my wife" Jasper drawled calmly, "and watch your mouth. There are ladies present."

Emmett growled and charged in the front door.

Alice's POV (This POV start's after she wins the right to total Edward's car and finishes annoying Emmett.)

Esme and Jasper were sitting in the garden when I came out to the house. I kissed Jasper's lips and then moved toward Edward's beloved car that I was about to reduce to a pile of scrape metal. Jasper chuckled as I giggled triumphantly at Emmett who was glowering at me from the porch. I floored Edward's baby and fishtailed down the driveway. I loved the reckless feeling and I never passed up the chance to crash a car that was my rollercoaster. I loved the feeling of an out of control car although I wasn't able to do it often so I was overjoyed at this opportunity. I was slightly sorry for cheating during the Rock, Paper, Scissors match with poor Emmett. I knew he really wanted to be the driver but I had saw in the future that if he drove there would be questions and careful scrutiny over what had happened. We wouldn't be suspected but they would suspect foul play.

As I neared the corner I began yanking hard on the wheel until I felt the oil take control of the tires slide, I slammed on the brakes and the car started skidding worse. I laughed at the thought that if I was human I would be freaking out so I tried to react as a frightened human would. I stepped on the gas again to increase the impact to the car and that road side would receive. The greater the damage the less likely people were to hold out hope for survivors and with the animal blood I had splattered over the car and the total annihilation of the car there would be no question. The car finally skidded off the road and rolled end over end smashing my brother's car to pieces. Finally the car collided with the water and slowly sank deep beneath the surface. The water gushed in through the shattered windows and I let the current lift me roughly and sweep me out on the car and along the shoreline. I saw a group of hikers gaping at the crash they had seen.

I saw a woman trying desperately to call 911. One man was climbing down the cliff carefully shouting at me. I sunk below the water and then swam away. Once I was out of sight I climbed the cliff and raced home. When the house came into view I saw Esme and Jasper sitting in the garden. I quickly made my way to Jasper and plopped gracefully down beside him. I described the scene and told them about the hikers before I kissed Jasper and ran into the house to change into dry clothes before we would get the news of my brother, Bella and Bree.

I had just changed clothes when I heard tires start down the driveway. Everyone except Jake made pretence to be human for the deputy that would come to the door. Jake stayed in the room that had been Bree's as he had all day.

Rosalie's POV

When the Deputy knocked at the door I answered it, "Hello Officer. Can I help you?"

"Yes ma'am. I need to speak with Carlisle and Esme Cullen about their son Edward." He said in a hushed voice with his hat in his hands.

"Yes sir. Please come in and I'll get my parents." I told him as I ushered him in to the living room. I walked into the kitchen and announced unnecessarily to Carlisle that someone was here to see him and mom for the deputy's benefit. I followed them in to the living room as did the rest of my "siblings". We all sat down and looked to the deputy expectantly.

"Mr. and Mrs. Cullen there has been an accident." He started then I felt Jasper send a wave of sorrow through out the room expertly missing the deputy and a sob escaped from Esme as she buried her face in to Carlisle's shoulder and he placed a comforting arm around her while Alice and I were weeping tearlessly on our mates. Jasper's face twisted in grief and Emmett was gasping for air at the shock of the emotion he was feeling.

"The silver Volvo that he was driving spun out of control and went over a cliff. A group of hikers witnessed the accident. One woman said she saw a female's body floating in the water. They tried to get down to her but before they could climb down to her the undertow pulled the body under and swept it away. We have divers in the water now and we have retrieved the car. There was no one in the car and with the state the car was in there isn't a chance we will find survivors. I'm truly sorry for your loss." He said in a sympathetic voice, "Can you tell me who was in the car with him?"

"Yes, his girlfriend, Bella Swan, and Bella's little cousin Bree Swan." Carlisle croaked in an anguished tone.

"Swan? As in Chief Swan's daughter and niece?" the deputy chocked out.

"Yes sir. They were taking Bree to the movies." Carlisle said quietly, "Does Charlie know?"

"Not yet. We didn't know who was in the car with him. I will let you know if we find the remains of the children." He said as he briskly stood and left the house.

Jasper immediately released us from our grief and sent a wave of calm.

"What the hell man?" Emmett snarled, "You don't get to play with our emotions like that!"

"Actually he does. We are going to have to attend three memorial services and appear to be grieving over the losses we just suffered. Jasper will help us appear grief-stricken when we are around people. Jasper, were did that came from?" Carlisle asked.

"The night of the incident with Bree and Bella that's all of your emotions. I figured we were suppose to be distraught so I remembered what I felt that night and I projected it to all of you. That's what you can expect during the memorial service." He said.

"That's what you felt?" Esme gasp her hand shooting to her still heart.

"Yeah." Jasper admitted.

"But you were so calm and put together." She said.

"I had to be. Everyone needed me to calm them down that night. I couldn't just buckle under the pressure. I had a responsibility. I had to focus on the ones who hurt the least. Alice helped immensely that night too." He said squeezing Alice's shoulders and grinning at her.

Jasper's POV

Charlie came by the house the next morning. He looked like he had been awake all night his eyes were red rimmed and his voice raspy.

"Are they really gone?" he asked Carlisle before anyone said anything.

"Yes. They left last night." Carlisle confirmed.

"Will they ever come back?" Charlie asked in a broken voice, "I never got to say goodbye."

"Good Bye?" Jake snarled as he charged down the stairs, "You couldn't trouble yourself to pick up the phone and now you want to say goodbye."

"Jake, I…"Charlie started.

Just shut up!" Jake said as he shoved past Charlie. He phased of the porch in plain view of Charlie and I felt him exuding smugness as Charlie cried out in fear. It was then that Charlie realized that he was surrounded be dangerous supernatural creatures that could have hurt him at any moment.

"Charlie you will not be harmed. If we were that kind of monsters we would have already hurt someone." I said in a soothing voice.

"You did something to Bella!" he challenged.

I felt Alice's indignant rage at the fact that I was being verbally attacked as she stepped between him and I poking her finger in to his chest, "The reason Bella was changed, Charlie. The reason was she shot herself trying to end her emotional pain. You had left her to go fishing. Well that's what you told her. We all know you were looking for Bree the daughter you abandoned because she isn't normal." She shrieked, "Jasper didn't change her. Edward changed her because he loves her. He will never abandon her or Bree unlike some people."

"Has he changed Bree?" he trilled looking horrified at the prospect.

"No! Bree will stay human unless the need arises for her to be changed." I said tucking Alice behind me.

"I didn't know Bella was so distraught. She seemed better." He stammered.

"She got a letter from the Department of Corrections that day. The letter informed her that the boy who killed her father was being released. That set her off and she shot herself with your gun. Edward changed her and we cleaned up the evidence." I said calmly.

"The guy Bree made her kill was that boy, Victor James." Alice snapped.

"Alice, come on let's go out to the garden." I said softly as I lead her away.

After I calmed Alice we sat in the garden until Jake joined us. Charlie had left and Jake was amused about Alice's tirade.

Esme came to tell us that Charlie and Charlie decided it would be easier to combine Bella, Bree, and Edward's Memorial Services reasoning that the whole town would show up for all three services. The service would be tomorrow at two thirty. All the arrangements had been made and all there was to do is wait for tomorrow. Then the next day we would leave for Alaska.

Alice gat a glazed over look on her face that could only mean she was getting a vision. I wrapped her in my arms and began monitoring her emotions she was excited.

She squealed in excitement when she came out of the vision which brought the rest of the family into the garden.

"Amazing! Edward and Bella are planning a wedding on the Island. We will arrive there in four days the next day they will be wed. They will stay there for several months with Bree and Jake. When they join us they will be a family. Their cover story will be that Edward and Bella are married and have adopted Bella's little sister Bree after Bella and Bree's parents died. They have already had Mr. Jenks draft the papers." Alice beamed. The family including Jake reveled in the elation of our family's upcoming celebration until it was time for the Memorial Service.

The morning of the memorial service Alice dressed Carlisle, Emmett, Jake and I in black jeans and white long sleeved button down shirts with black ties. Esme wore a charcoal grey blouse and black pin-striped pants with black pumps and a pearl necklace. Rosalie wore a grey pantsuit with a pair of grey stilettos. Alice wore a black pantsuit with black stilettos. She handed each of us a pair of sun glasses and we left the house.

Before we went into the church we put on the sunglasses and then I wrapped the family in sorrow and watched as they all grimaced under the enormous weight of grief. The girls sobbed each clinging to her mate and we guys wore stricken expressions but we held up under the intense pressure of the anguish. We walked into the church slowly and sat on one of the front pews. Charlie and Billy were sitting on the other with the Wolf Pack. They all glared at Jake for sitting with us but Jake ignored them not meeting their eyes. I released him from the anguish that I was inducing sensing that he was feeling his own anguish. I sent him calming waves to help him keep from phasing.

The Minister stood at the front of the chapel and delivered a beautifully touching eulogy for Edward, Bella, and Bree. It was an uplifting service that let me lighten up the sorrow I had wrapped my family in. When the service ended we all went home and were met by Sam and the Pack.

"Is she dead? If not was that really necessary?" Sam growled, "Emily is heartbroken at the thought that Bree, your imprint is dead."

"You wanted her and the Vampires gone. No she's not dead. And yes you and the Elders made it necessary when you ordered us away." Jake snarled.

"We didn't order you away. Just them!" Sam barked trying to sound authoritative.

I forced a wave of calm over all of the wolves and glances at Carlisle.

"You need to leave. We will be gone within the allotted time. Right now you are in violation of your own agreement. Please leave! We have things to do." Carlisle said.

"The Elders have a new treaty that would allow you all to stay and Bree to come back once she is older and can control herself." Sam growled angrily.

Carlisle and Sam started talking working out the terms of the new agreement and afterwards Sam had asked Jake if he would come back. I felt his confidence as he asked.

"I'm still going with Bree." Jake said and I felt Sam's disbelief and then searing anger.

We watched him as he shook violently and then phase, snarling at us with his teeth-bared. Jake drove in between Sam and us phasing in mid-air. The fight that ensued was a vicious bloody battle which Jake easily won. Sam ran off howling angrily.

A/N: I am leaving it there for now I have started on the next chapter and will try to have it by the weekend! I promise I WILL NOT post in a hurry again and post the wrong thing.


	27. A Growing Family

**A/N: Ok guys! Here is another twist that popped in to my head and I must say it nagged at me until I put it in the story where she wanted to be. So I redid the last half of the story and it took forever but I am delighted with the turn that the story has taken yet again and I hope you will be too.**

**As Always I don't own Twilight! **

* * *

Jake POV

Bella and Edward had been playing with Bree on the beach by the torch light when our boat came in to view. They were swinging her between them as she squealed in delight and tossed her head back and burst into giggles. Bree caught sight of our boat and squealed and danced excitedly as I stepped off the boat she flung herself into my arms and clung to me. I cradled her gently and reveled in the reality that I was holding her in my arms again and could make sure she was safe and happy.

"Did you miss me?" I asked.

"Yes! I'm so glad you're here. I wanted to see you." She said into the crook of my neck.

I shrugged Bree around to my back and walked toward the shoreline. I took her into the water and sat her down into the water. She gasped and squealed as the cold water surged up to her neck. She splashed and played while the rest of the family greeted Edward and Bella.

Alice POV

Bella hugged me fiercely and then gushed, "Oh, Alice did you see it?"

"Yes, I did. I grabbed your dress and some of the decorations. Carlisle is going to officiate, Jasper will give you away and it's going to be a small intimate ceremony on the beach." I said and groaned as I saw Bella's decision to exclude shoes from the wedding ceremony.

A smile flickered on Bella and Edward's faces, "Sorry Alice, it's the only thing Bella is asking for you have picked out the dress, flowers, décor and the place. Let her do this one detail her way." Edward told me.

"I didn't pick anything. I saw it in a vision but I guess barefoot on the beach it is." I sighed.

I started preparing for the wedding. I sat and watched Jasper building an arched frame and smiled at the intricate details he was carving into the wood. He carved the Cullen Family Crest of the Front at the very top then had caved tiny vines winding around the wood. He finished it in just five hours and he hoisted me on to his shoulders so I could drape the silver gossamer material I had purchased for the wedding. We stood back and marveled at the beauty of the arch. He had a tiny smile on his face as he snaked his arms around me and pulled me in close.

"You are amazing." He murmured in my ear in his thickest southern drawl that he knew made me weak in the knees.

I turned in his arms and kissed a trail up his neck until he leaned his head down to claim my mouth. My hands where tangled in his hair as he sat us down on a piece of driftwood.

We where interrupted by Emmett's booming laughter followed by a terrible rendition of 'Love is in the Air'

"It's time to get dressed for the wedding." He said trying to control his laughter.

Jasper cursed under his breath and reluctantly let go. We walked hand and hand to the house to change.

He leaned down and whispered, "We are going to take an extended vacation if Florida after this Darlin."

"Jasper!" I groaned, "It's too sunny in Florida. We wouldn't be able to leave the room."

"Who says we would want to leave the room." He said giving me a playful smack on the ass.

"You're so bad!" I laughed.

I slipped into my dress and scampered down the hall to Bella's side and watched with pride as she was plaiting her hair into delicate braids. I replicated the braids on Bree and piled them on top of her head. We stood back and admired our work.

We slipped Bella and Bree's dresses carefully over their heads then we ghosted down the hall to meet Jasper. He gracefully took Bella's elbow and waited for Bree and me to glide down the isle and stand next to Edward, Carlisle and Emmett. Bree reached up and took Edward's hand and he smiled down at her.

Rosalie started the wedding march to signal Jasper and Bella as they gracefully floated toward us. I heard Edward's breath hitch at the sight of Bella. Bella and Edward never took their eyes off each other. Jasper kept a steady pace and stopped in front of Edward and placed Bella's hands in Edward's. He paused to whisper a quick congratulations to them and then went to stand beside Esme and Jake. After the wedding we all sat on the beach and watched the sun set paired off with our other halves.

Bella's POV

The next day Edward, Bree, and I sat everyone down on the beach announced that Edward and I had adopted Bree. She was now Bree Ann Masen. Edward and I had decided to go with his original last name. After we graduated and started colleges our story would be that Edward and I were newly married and Bree was my little sister. When mine and Bree's father died Edward and I adopted her as our own. I turned to Jake and asked him to live with us and help take care of Bree. Everyone was happy.

Rose made some cracks about Jake being our "Manny" or the family puppy to which he phased into a huge russet brown wolf. Bree squealed in delight this was the first time she had seen him as a wolf. She approached him slowly locking gazes with him. He lay down on the white sand and Bree nestled into his fur. She smirked at Rose and said, "My puppy!" Jake barked out a laugh and we all joined in. Jake spent the rest of the day as a wolf carrying Bree around the island on his back. While Edward and I made plans with the Cullen's to join them in Alaska.

It was discovered that each couple was planning to vacation before going to Alaska. Carlisle was sweeping Esme away to Rome. Rose and Emmett were going to spend a couple of weeks in Vegas. Alice had warned him not to call her for advice on placing bets. Jasper was taking Alice to Florida for a couple weeks claiming the night life was great.

Edward smirked and playfully teased Jasper, "Liar!"

Jasper grinned and said, "Yeah! I know."

In two weeks we would all meet at the house that Esme had prepared for us. Edward, Jake, Alice and I were enrolled as seniors at the high School and Bree was enrolled in the grade school there. Emmett, Rose, and Jasper were quote unquote in college. I shook my head as Esme told us what our last names were and our covers. Edward, Emmett and Alice Cullen where siblings and were Esme and Carlisle's adopted children, Jasper and Rosalie Hale were twins Bree and my last name was Masen and we were sisters, Jake's last name was Wolfe which he thought was hilarious and we were the Cullen's foster children.

Carlisle's POV

I spent the last three days researching Bree's abilities. I had found that Bree was in fact a human that had special abilities. The research had referred to her as an Elemental. I had called Edward and told him. He called back a half hour later chuckling he told me Bree was excited to be a "monster" too.

He said she was discovering the extent of her powers. She could control animals and I knew she could control vampires. She caused a 15 minute thunderstorm and then manipulated the lightening into shapes in the sky. She had conjured a wave to splash Jake while he slept on the beach because he wouldn't wake up and play with her. Edward said she got angry and caused her juice to boil the other day. He said they were working on helping her gain control of her powers so she would be able to go to school.

It was so good to have the family back together. Esme was thrilled to get away and it just being the two of us but once we got to our new home she kept eyeing the door. The first to arrive was Alice and Jasper with stories of the night life they really did find. Next to arrive was Rosalie and Emmett with Rose's shopping bags and Emmett's winnings from gambling. He boasted that he did it without Alice's help. We were just waiting on Edward, Bella, Bree, and Jake to come home. Esme kept asking Alice when they would come home but Alice couldn't see them because of Jake. Finally we heard them. Bree came bounding through the door followed by Jake. Edward and Bella had stopped to hunt and wouldn't be home until tomorrow. Alice said she saw them arriving in the morning with plenty of time for school tomorrow.

Edward's POV

Bella and I got home two hours before school. Everyone was awake and waiting anxiously Bella caught Bree up in to a huge hug. We spent the time before school reminding Bree how crucial it was to keep secret her identity, our identities, and what we are.

I chuckled when Bree rolled her eyes and said, "Duh! Everyone would think I was nuts if I told them and plus how many friends would I have if anyone know that everyone in my family is either a vampire or a werewolf? Not to mention what I am! I won't be telling anyone."

Although Bree was only five she was as intelligent as a teenaged child. Carlisle said his research said it was common for witches to be as advanced as she was due to the fact they needed to be able to keep their own secret.

As we dropped Bree off in her classroom I couldn't resist giving Bree a hard time. "Remember, behave yourself." I whispered. She responded by rolling her eyes then turned and followed her new teacher to her seat. She was greeted by a girl who judging by her thoughts was going to be trouble. I sincerely hoped that Bree could handle herself around this little girl because if not we were all in big time trouble. Bree gave Bella and I one last look before we left and I mouthed 'be good' one last time to which she thought 'I'll try!'

Bella and I had most of our classes together so we went to our first class which was English Comp II while Alice and Jake had Spanish. After that Jake and I had Biology II while Alice and Bella U.S. History. Next I had physics with Jake and Bella had Gym with Alice. We all had study hall together followed by lunch. After lunch Bella and I had Spanish while Jake and Alice had English Comp II. Jake and I had US History and Alice and Bella had Biology II. Jake and I had Gym together while Alice and Bella had Physics. Esme set up the class schedules so Alice, Jake, Bella, and I could study and do homework together to help Jake out since in Forks he was only a junior.

This was going to be a long day. When Bella and I walked in to our first class I was assaulted by the teacher's disgusting thoughts. He had a few ways Bella could earn extra credit and hoped she would need it. I could tell I was going to hate Mr. Fritch. I gave him a look of disgust as Bella and I took our seats. There were several of the male students that were having explicitly detailed thoughts about things they would like to do with and to my Bella. There was one in particular that I wanted to rip to pieces. His name was Jestus Reins and he was sizing me up trying to figure out if I was Bella's boyfriend or not so I put my arm around Bella and removed all doubt in his mind. Then he started trying to figure out a way to break us up. (As if that were possible.) By the end of our first class I was contemplating how many questions would be raised if a teacher and a student disappeared.

In Biology II Jake told my Alice told her to tell me, "Don't even think it, Edward!" So I explained about the English class.

"Man, it's gotta be hard having to listen to all that." He said.

"You have no idea." I said.

I sat and listened to the teacher's thoughts and wrote down things that would be on the test for Jake. When we were walking to Physics I gave Jake the notes and told him I would be doing this in all of our classes. During Physics I heard more of Jestus's thoughts apparently he harassed Alice and Bella during U.S History. I was more disgusted at his fantasies involving Alice and Bella and what he would like to do to both of them. Jake noticed me glaring at Jestus and frowned at me. Jestus walked over to us to introduce himself.

"Hi, Edward! My name is Jestus. We have English Comp together." He said to me.

"Hi. This is Jake!" I said flatly.

"Your girl is in 1st hour English too right? I have History with her and a smokin' hot little chic. Who is she?" he all but demanded.

"That would be my sister. She her boyfriend is in college." I said as I lead Jake away from him.

"Well he's desperate." Jake laughed as we took our seats.

"I don't believe I was done talking to you." Jestus said walking to the front of our table just as the class was called to order.

"Mr. Reins take a seat." The teacher chimed. Jake and I looked at each other in shock. The woman standing here teaching this class was a vampire but she looked strangely familiar.

She looked quizzically at us as well as disgusted by an unfamiliar smell. Then she froze the classroom then she spoke, "What are your intentions here? I notice your eyes are like mine." She paused a moment waiting for my answer.

"I am Edward Cullen. I am a vegetarian vampire." She chuckled, "My family and I moved here to start over. Can I ask your name?"

"Your family? Are there others besides the four of you?" she asked then frowned, "Why is he frozen and why does he smell like that?"

"The short version is there are eight vampires, an Elemental, and Jake here is a shape shifter. He phases from human to wolf. How many are in you family?" I asked.

"Oh! Well I don't have a coven. I never have. I am Sarah Lillian Whitlock." She began.

I gasped, "Sarah Whitlock! Did you have a brother, Jasper Whitlock?" I ask watching sorrow cloud her face.

"Yes, I did. He was my older brother he was kill during the civil war." She said sadly then cocked her head to the side, "You didn't kill him did you." She asked bordering on hostility.

"No, I didn't kill him! I know him. He is part of my family. Bella my mate is in great niece and your great, great, great granddaughter." I said.

"Jasper's here?" I nodded, "Where? I don't see his name on the schools enrollment sheet." She exclaimed.

"He is at home but his cover is that he's enrolling in the University here. " I said adding, "You should come with us to the house after school. I know Jasper will be happy to see you."

"Ok. I know where you live. There was a big to do about _rich people _moving to town. I'll be over after dark." She said. "I'm starting time again." Then the class bustled to life I sat listening to Mrs. Whitlock's thoughts for the remainder of the class. She was nervous about what she would say to Jasper. After class I walked over to her desk and said, "Bella is your granddaughter and Alice is Jasper's wife…er Mate they will be in study hall and in seventh period. Oh, and don't be nervous talking to Jasper he really has missed you." I said.

"How did you…" she started.

"Know? I can read minds." I grinned.

"I'm going to stop time again once study hall begins so we can all chat. I really would like to hear all about your family." She smiled.

I returned to my table where Jake was visiting with a boy named Landon Patterson. I focused all my attention on the door where I saw Bella and Alice walk in with a small red headed girl and I gathered from Alice's thoughts that her name was Rayne Stanton. The three girls took the chairs opposite Landon, Jake, and I.

Alice thought 'What the hell happened last hour? I saw our Physics teacher coming to the house to… Oh my God! She's a vampire.' She stared at me wide eyed. The bell clanged and everyone took their seats and everyone except the vampires and Jake froze.

"What's going on?" Jake said as the girls looked around shocked.

"You…you look like…No…It can't be." Bella said.

"It is." I said. "This is Sarah Lillian Whitlock. Jasper's sister."

"I say you!" Bella said.

"You can see the future?" Sarah asked in awe.

"No I can see the past. Alice can see the future." Bella said.

"Do all of you have powers? I can stop time. It really comes in handy today." Sarah said.

"Besides us the only other power in the family is Jasper's. He's an empath." I said.

"Why don't we go home and you can come visit with everyone." Alice said as she whipped her phone out and started dialing and asked Esme to call the school with an emergency for us and tell them we will pick up Bree after school. Alice put her phone away then turned to Sarah and said, "You have planning periods after lunch until seventh period right?" pausing as Sarah nodded. "Jasper is going to be so happy. I can't make him wait to see you."

"I'll be there after this class." Sarah said and started time just as a voice come over the intercom telling Alice, Jake, Bella, and I to go home immediately. We all gathered our things and left school.

Everyone was sitting in the den waiting on us.

"Ok!" Rose said, "The last time we had a family meeting we brought in a stray." Rose teased Bella.

"Well, what's going on?" Jasper asked sensing the excitement coming off of his wife.

"Jasper, I just met your sister! She'll be here in less then an hour!" Alice chimed.

"My sister? Sarah? You met her? So she's…" Jasper stammered.

"A Vampire!" Bella finished his sentence for him.

I recounted meeting Sarah and all the details while we waited for Sarah. Jasper sat quietly smiling to himself. He was thinking about his sister and replaying all of the happy memories of his childhood with her. When we heard her approaching and Jasper rose and went to stand on our front porch and wait for her.

Jasper's POV

I stood on the front porch of our home leaning against the railing. I cloud hear her steps falter at the edge of the forest and smiled remembering how cautious my sister was as a child.

"Sarah." I said softly. She took a few cautious steps until we could see each other then she hissed and crouched into a defensive position as she saw my scars. I was assaulted with her feelings of self preservation.

"It's Ok! I would never hurt you!" I said trying to reassure her that my scars didn't make me dangerous, "I had a brutal past littered with war and horrors that I will never be able to erase but I live in piece now. I promise you Sarah! I will never hurt you."

"Jasper? Is it really you?" She whispered in a trembling voice. She felt torn between wanting to launch her self into my waiting arms and hug me and running away as fast as she could.

"Yes Darlin' it's really me." I drawled softly holding my arms wide open to my baby sister. She launched herself at me and enveloped me in a fierce hug.

"I've missed you!" she sobbed. "You promise to come back and then they said you died and…"

"I'm sorry! I was changed and my creator inducted me into her army. Once I escaped from her I was far too dangerous to return to you and then when I finally did have enough control to see you again. I thought you were dead." I murmured into her hair.

"I'm so glad to see you." She whispered.

"How did it happen? Who changed you?" I asked her.

She took a deep steadying breath and I sent her a wave of piece.

She smiled in response, "It was just a few days after I had given birth to my fourth child and there was a small child around two, I later found out it was an immortal child, wandering alone wailing just the other side of the brook near the house so I told my eldest to stay with the children and see about that baby. I waddled across the water and called to the little girl. When she turned to look at me she had flaming red eyes I froze as the child ran at me. I realized that someone was walking up to us and that the baby was terrified of him. I picked the child up and stared in horror as the man approaching me had the same flaming red eyes as well. I cradled the baby to my chest as she burrowed into the crook of my neck hiding herself in my hair and then I felt something ripping my neck and saw the man lounge at me. He wrenched the child from my arms and ripped it to pieces." She shuttered at the memory, "I'll never forget that sound. I tried to help the little one but I was thrown to the ground and I could only watch as he burned the baby. I thought he had set me on fire too because I was beginning to change.

I woke up to find the two men standing over me they introduce them selves as Aro and Marcus the told me what I was and explained the rules. They took me to Voltera and I stayed there for awhile but I never really fit with them. They were consumed with their quest to gain as much power as they could.

I left and roamed as a nomad for several years hating myself because every time I would feed I would see my children's faces on my victims. I exiled myself to the deep woods in a cave were no human would ever go and waited to wither and die. After a period of time a bear lumbered into the cave. I guess he was there to hibernate. I could hear the blood coursing through its veins and I attacked. I was pleasantly surprised to find that the blood was similar to human blood. I spent months hunting animals. I was then able to walk among the humans but was afraid to get to close. I didn't want to slip up. I have been so alone for so long. I didn't get to grow old with my husband or watch my children grow up. I finally got confidence enough to enroll in online GED classes and then collage. I came here a few years ago."

I looked up to see we were surrounded by my family. We sat and talked until it was time for her to go back to teach her last class.

After she left I pulled Alice into a hug and sent her all the love I could. She amazed me. She was the only person in the world I ever felt I could just be my self with. I scooped her up and carried her off to find a space to be alone. As I ran I thought about all the things Alice had done to build my self esteem. When I met her I felt I was a hollow shell of a man with a monster stuffed in side me. I was self conscious about my scars and my eyes, those red angry eyes. Alice worked diligently to change that. She introduced me to the animal diet first and slowly my murderous red eyes faded to a warm golden color. I remembered the first time she had walked into the room when I was changing my shirt I had cringed when I saw her. I cast my gaze to the floor waiting for her to walk out on me forever but she didn't. She carefully steered me to the bed and pushed me to sit down so she was at my eye level. She told me that the past was the past and that there was nothing anyone could do to change it. She proceeded to kiss each one of my scars and told me that she hated to think of the pain that each one had caused but she loved them because they where part of me. That was the first time we had ever made love without my shirt on. I worshipped the ground My Alice walked on. She had given me my self respect back over the years and I would spend my whole life through figuring out new ways to make her happy.

I stopped running when I felt Alice kissing my neck. I looked at her as she giggled staring at me.

"Jasper, you were purring." She said, "What were you thinking of?"

"You!" I grinned and then I crushed my lips to hers.

Bella's POV

Jake picked up Bree after school and brought her home. When they walked in Bree was glowering at nothing in particular as she stormed over to the table and sunk into a chair. She sat at the table in a terrible mood as Esme read the letter her teacher had sent home.

Edward sat beside her and gently scolded her, "Bree! You can't laugh at people no matter what they do to themselves."

I looked at Bree and caught a guilty smirk as she looked down so I looked into her resent past.

_(Vision from Bree's day)_

_Bree sat on the rug in the spot that she was told to beside a girl named Abigail. Abigail had a piece of paper that she was tearing into tiny pieces and kept throwing them at Bree saying "It's snowing!" after asking her to stop twice and it getting worse. Bree raised her hand and ask the teacher to make her stop. The paper was taken away from the little troll and class continued. Abigail then stretched her feet out and started tapping Bree with her foot. Bree moved over slightly trying to alleviate the problem without disrupting class again. The beastly child's foot shot out and connected hard with Bree's side. The teacher made Abigail sit in time out. _

_Later that day Bree was in the art area coloring a picture when Abigail came and stood behind her. Bree ignored her hoping she would just go away but Abigail picked up a pair of scissors and just about cut Bree's hair. I could tell the second Bree took over Abigail because in an instant Abigail released Bree's hair and started cutting her own. Bree was careful to avoid looking up at Abigail until she heard the teacher gasp and began to shout at Abigail who continued to cut huge sections out of her hair. It wasn't until the teacher physically removed the scissors from Abigail's hands that she stopped._

_Bree smirked at her and mocked, "Nice hair!"_

_Abigail's hands shot to her hair and she began to scream and cry hysterically. _

_Bree smirked and ran her fingers through her own chestnut locks and said to Abigail, "I'll never cut my hair on my own yours looks ugly."_

_The teacher put Bree in time out and called Abigail's mother. _

_After that Bree had a really good day._

"Bree!" I said firmly, "I realize Abigail is terribly mean to you but you can't take control of her. After you eat your supper you will be going to bed immediately."

"But Jake's going to take me with him to explore the woods around the house after supper." She said.

"Not today. Jake can go with Jasper and Edward to see the woods. You are in trouble so you're staying in the house today." I said.

"Bree," Carlisle said softly, "why don't we go discuss what you could have done differently." Bree nodded and he continued, "I don't object to you stopping her and making her drop you hair that was fine but making her cut her hair and making fun of her was wrong. Bree next time make her put the scissors down and walk away."

"I know I should have but she just got me so…so mad!" Bree punctuated her statement by slamming her tiny fist down on the table. "She pestered me all morning and I just snapped."

Carlisle's face softened as he pulled Bree gently into a hug and said, "Why don't you go pick up your room before supper."

Bree trudged off to her room. I was so mad at that little Abigail for picking on my little Bree and a small part of me thought that little troll Abigail got exactly what she deserved but the practical part of my knew the damage that Bree can cause when she took over someone's mind and body and that unless there were consequences for her actions she would never learn self control.

* * *

**A/N: Ok, so Sarah, Jasper's sister, was the character that nagged at me. It's all her fault it took me this long but I like the dynamic she brings to the story. So once again the time line changes. I really would like to hear from you! I won't with hold chapters but it is so much easier for me to write when I'm on a "review high". ! Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeease Review!**


	28. Bree is Growing up

**Sadly I don't own Twilight!**

**A/N: There questions that were raised about some of the characters. **

**I never really brought up weather Bree and Jasper are related. Bella and Jasper are related through Renee. Bella and Edward adopted her and so she does start Calling them mom and dad. She will also call the other Cullen's Aunt, Uncle, grandma, Grandpa.**

**Sorry it has been so long but this chapter kept growing and changing on me and I wasn't disciplined enough to stop and start another chapter so this is a REALLY long one. **

Bella's POV

After the hair incident with Abigail Alice started watching Bree closer. We were astounded when Bree and Abigail became best friends. Bree did well that year and we moved after that school year to a new town and the Cullen's Older Children started school as sophomores and juniors and Bree went to the first grade. Bree protested the move vocally. We all know that she had been bounced around from place to place so Jake talked to her one night as she burrowed into his chest. She told him she was just waiting for us to leave her too. Jake promised her no matter what he would never leave her. He slept as human that night instead on morphing into the wolf that always slept in the floor of her bedroom.

We moved again when Bree was in the third grade and again Bree said good-bye to her friends. This move was a little easier for her. She wrote emails to her friends and they were able to stay in touch. Once again we were sophomores and juniors this time Bree was forth grader.

Three years later we moved again, Bree was eleven. Here email list was growing and growing. Once a year for her birthday, Esme would fly Bree's friends to our house to spend a weekend with her in celebration. We would all leave except for Jake. He always helped Esme and Carlisle with the party.

We moved once again when Bree was fourteen. She was getting use to moving and promised to keep in touch and she did. She and Abigail were even still friends. She amazed me.

Bree was now sixteen and we were moving again. She wasn't as receptive to it this time. One- we were moving a year earlier then normal and Two- we were moving to be closer to Charlie. She was uncooperative this time and refused to pack anything.

Bree's POV

For several months now Dad has insisted that I practice controlling my powers but it was so hard to focus with everyone was watching me. I feel like the main attraction at the zoo or something. I really wanted to spend time with mom's Grandmother Sarah.

She was really cool. I loved spending time with her and was glad that since Edward and Bella adopted me I was now related to Sarah and Jasper too. Grandmother Sarah had insisted she be at all my practice sessions after I had caused a tree to break and I was nearly crushed by a huge branch. Dad had pulled me to safety before I was any real danger but Grandmother Sarah said she could have frozen it so I could have conjured wind to blow it away.

"Bree? Focus!" dad shouted exasperated pulling me from my thoughts.

I looked to see that my lack of focus had crunched him in to a tree and the wind was grinding him into it still. I released the wind and dad landed lightly on his feet. I was supposed to be conjuring a wind to lift him into the air and gently set him in the tree. Opps!

"Sorry!" I said embarrassed.

"That's Ok! Just pay attention." Dad said gently as he brushed the bark from his now shredded shirt. "I think you could use a break."

"Thanks!" I said running to the house. I had so much on my mind I needed to have some ME time. I went in my now empty except for my bed bedroom followed by Jake in wolf form. I flopped a crossed the bed and Jake sunk to the floor beside the bed and laid his soft furry head next to mine. We were moving again to be near Forks. Aunt Alice said Charlie was looking for my mom and me. I was so tired of moving and pissed because I was now being forced to uproot my life prematurely because Charlie might be ready to deal with me. The only things that made this bearable were that Grandmother Sarah was planning to relocate with us when we moved and of course Jake.

Jake nuzzled my cheek and I realized my anger was spilling over and I was crying. I buried my face in the blankets of my bed. I heard the zipper of Jake's jeans and realized that he had phase. I had finally caught up to him and we now were both sixteen year olds. Well at least I was sixteen but he eternally looked that age. He slowly edged on to the bed and gently wrapped me into his arms and tried to sooth my anger away. I rolled over and clung to him.

"I'm just so pissed Jake. He didn't want me. Now we are moving to be closer because he has decided that I am worth his time." I said against his chest. I could hear the others packing up the house. In the morning weather I wanted to or not I was moving again. Mom planned to call Charlie once we were settled in and have him come over to visit.

"Bree! Are you ok?" Jake asked softly.

"Not really." I began, "Why now? He's never been interested enough to want to visit but now that he is I'm just supposed to drop everything."

Jake held me tighter and murmured something I didn't understand against my hair as I lapsed in to a fitful slumber.

I woke to find I was still wrapped in the comforting arms of Jake. I relished in the safety and comfort of his arms. I wiggled so I could prop myself up on my elbow although I was still wrapped loosely in Jake's arms.

I gazed upon his sleeping face. He was smiling that big lopsided grin that he got when he was pleased with himself. It made him look like a little boy. I moved my gaze down to his broad, perfectly sculpted chest. My eyes wandered down to his lean abs and then to the waist band of his jeans and was annoyed that they were obstructing my view. I heard my dad clear his throat and instantly I chided myself for the desires that flowed through me knowing my dad had heard every thought that just ran threw my mind. I should rein in my thoughts better then that. I knew dad would be listening to my thoughts carefully now but I just couldn't make myself care right now. I sighed and snuggled back in to Jake pressing my face into his neck, pressing a small kiss to his neck. He was asleep and would never know, right? I felt his arms tighten around me again. Momentarily I panicked what would he think of me? What would he do? Would thinks get weird between us? I peeked up at him to check and see that he was still asleep. There was a second when I thought I saw a brief smirk but I must have been mistaken. If he had caught me he would want to talk about it. I sighed in relief when I determined that he was indeed asleep and snaked my arms around him enjoying being held. As I laid there I thought about him, my best friend who had always been there for me. I wanted more then friendship but was terrified that friendship was all I would ever have with him. I was so confused about the new feelings I was having that weren't going away. On one hand I wanted to kiss him full of the lips so badly it hurt but on the other hand I was terrified of ruining the relationship we had now. Jake had been my best friend ever since the day I met him. I had always loved him but now I was falling in love with him.

Jake's POV

I peeked down at Bree and caught her staring at my chest and saw her gaze shifting to take in my entire body. I closed my eyes quickly and let her have her moment. I heard her sigh and felt her body mold to mine again. Then I was elated when I felt Bree soft, warm kiss on my neck. I could no longed contain myself and pulled her tightly against me to hide the grin that threatened to give me away. I was afraid to let her know I was awake. I was afraid that things would get weird between us so I just held her for awhile. How could one little beauty only five foot two inches tall terrify me? I had faced several truly terrifying killers and never feared them but Bree terrified me. I lay there tortured myself with scenarios where Bree wouldn't want me before I reluctantly opened my eyes to see her gazing at my chest again.

"Good morning!" I whispered trying not to startle her.

She jumped anyway, "How long have you been up?" She asked anxiously.

"I just woke up." I lied, "How bout you?" I said loosening my grip so my arm was just lying casually over her body. Letting her decide weather it stayed or not my heart swelled when I realized she was letting it rest there.

"Yeah, I just woke up too." She replied avoiding my eyes.

"Are you feeling any better?" I asked her.

"I'm calmer about it but I'm still pissed." She said ducking her head under my chin so I couldn't see her face I could feel the angry tears spilling down her face onto my chest. I began rubbing slow comforting circles on her back as I murmured that it would all work out.

"We should get up and eat breakfast. Your dad's coming down the hall to get us. He's not happy that I spent the night with you as a human." I said sitting us both upright on the edge of the bed.

"Oh good grief! You have slept in my floor beside my bed every night since we moved to Alaska and now he's worried about it?" she asked, "Why don't I deal with this one alone."

I nodded and grabbed a shirt as I lumbered out the door. I met Edward in the hallway.

"We're going to have to talk about this." He said.

"Edward, I promise you nothing will happen between us until after she realizes what she is feeling and we have talked about imprinting. We will both talk to you as soon as she sorts out her feelings. I wouldn't just…" I started and was cut off by Edward.

"Ok! I trust you to control yourself." He said.

"Don't be hard on her." I whispered as he walked to Bree's room.

I continued to the den where Alice grabbed my arm and told me, "Jake, I had a vision about you! You're going to get a phone call from your dad in a few minutes. There is a nomadic vampire that is trying to hunt on the Tribal land. They can't drive him off because he is after a challenge. They need your help. As of now he will get your dad and sister as well as Emily. Embry will lose his legs."

"I have to help them." I whispered, "I can't let it happen."

I sank to the floor as she gasp, "Jake can you save Emily and your sister but only if we help you and the pack." She looked at me sadly knowing I would lose my dad.

I nodded and fished my phone out of my pocket just as it rang.

"Hello dad." I said swallowing the lump that was forming in my throat.

"Hey, Jake!" Dad said, "Listen I… ah…"

"I know dad! Alice saw it. We are moving closer to help. We will be there in a couple days. I and the Cullen's will be helping. It's the only way to save Rachael and Emily." I said

"How did you know Rachael was…" he started.

"Alice can see us now since I have been around her so long." I said, "Be sure to tell Sam that we are staying this time and that The Cullen's are risking them selves to save his Emily."

"I will son. Jake, Charlie's looking for Bella and Bree. Would it be a problem for him to see them?" asked my dad.

"No, that's the reason we decided to move back. Alice saw Charlie searching for them. Bella's going to call him and let him come for a visit. Bree isn't receptive to the idea but she will tolerate it for Bella. You can tell him we're coming back if you want to." I said.

"So, how are you Jake? I know I haven't been in touch like I should and I'm sorry." He said.

"I'm good. It'll be good to come home and see you. I've got to go dad. We are leaving in just a few minutes. I love ya dad! Bye!" I smiled hanging up the phone seeing Emmett and Edward carrying Bree's bed to the truck and Bree looking angry stalking over to the car we would be ride in and getting in then slamming the door behind her. I walked out to calm her down and climbed into the car beside her.

"Charlie will be waiting on our door step when we get there. After 11 years…" She growled through clenched teeth.

"It'll be alright. You'll see. Bree, he's your dad and he won't be around forever. You need to enjoy every moment you have with him." I said fighting to keep my composure. I could feel Jasper's calming comfort wash over me as he walked toward the car. I was grateful that he was going to be in the car with us. There was no way I would make it through this trip or the days ahead without his help.

"Are we ready?" Alice sang as she danced to the car.

Bree curled into my side and slept the whole way. She was still so angry about the move.

I held Bree and thought of the impending battle with the nomadic vampire that was plaguing the tribe. I was desperate to save my dad and Embry. I thought of different scenarios and Alice would tell me who would be lost. I had thought about I leaving him with Bree and Charlie. Alice shuddered and said that he would be saved but Bree would be lost. I couldn't win. Any way I chose I would loose someone I loved. I sat and reminisced about my dad the rest of the way.

**Bree's POV**

I awoke as Uncle Jasper brought the car to a stop and I glared out the window to see Charlie sitting on the steps. The 11 years had apparently been kind to him. He looked petty much the same except for all the new worry lines that creased his forehead. Jake stepped out of the car but I stayed rooted to my seat. I was still mad as hell. I wasn't about to back down and make nice. It would be an icy day in hell before Charlie would earn one drop of forgiveness from me.

I was jolted out of my thoughts by a surprised shout. I looked up to see Jake and Charlie scrambling into the house to evade the chilling rain and the pea sized hail that I was inadvertently produced. I looked up to see my family staring at me. Mom came and sat beside me.

"Bree, I know you're angry! You have every right to be. I need you to will the storm away." She said tenderly.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to…" I started before I allowed the storm to dissipate.

"I know sweetie!" She said.

I saw Charlie peeking out the window with an uneasy look on his face. I was sort of pleased to see it.

I thought to Charlie 'Do you still want to be a part of the scary witch's life now?' out of the corner of my eye I saw dad chuckle and shake his head.

Uncle Emmett came to stand by the car with his impish grin and said in a low whisper, "It's alright Bree the storms over you can come out now. I reluctantly dragged myself of the car glaring at him. I swear if Charlie wasn't here I would have cause the ground to swallow up his smart-ass but instead I had to settle for glaring at him and swearing that this wasn't over.

I trudged into the house along side mom and walked straight into Jake's waiting arms. I noticed Charlie raised an eyebrow and so I glared at him daring him to utter on syllable about it. I was in no mood for him to start acting all fatherly. He had lost that right the day I "died" with Bella and Edward.

"You've grown up." Charlie offered.

"Yeah? That tends to happen over time Charlie." I said in a disinterested voice. I was holding my rage back well.

"Oh! Yeah...I guess it does." Charlie said pain written clearly on his face.

"Bree," Dad said firmly in a tone I knew well to be a warning, "behave!"

That did it! I was behaving as best I could and with that comment from my dad myself control waned.

"No! He should know!" I thundered then turned in Jake's arms to face Charlie.

"Bree, I know you are angry with me but I'm still your dad." Charlie said.

When he said that the filter between my mouth and brain that is supposed to catch all the things I think and know I shouldn't say disincarnated. I watched the faces of my family as I gave Charlie a scorching verbal thrashing.

"You have no idea how I feel Charlie! I'm beyond pissed! You thought it'd be easy just to walk back in to my life and take up the daddy role? It's been eleven years_! Eleven. Years. Charlie_. You haven't been my father since the day I died with Bella and Edward. My true mom and dad! They were there to dry my tears as I cried because you, _the person who was supposed to be my soft place to fall_, abandoned me. They gave you a chance to be my dad when they found me and brought me back to you. You failed miserably. They adopted me after you threw me away. MY Dad's name is Edward not Charlie. _My Dad_ is always there for me and would never abandon me no matter what even when I'm not the daughter he wants me to be. He and my mom gave me a family who loves me unconditionally. They helped me through the most awful phase of my life and made me feel loved and safe. Can the same be said about you? Uh…NO! Where were you when I needed you? All I saw was your back as you turned it on me and ran away when I needed you the most. I did need you then damn it and you weren't for me but I sure as hell don't need you now." I said storming to my empty room with Jake at my side.

Jake and I sat on the window seat. I leaned back into Jake's chest fighting my tears of anger and sadness. Jake pulled me into his lap and held me tight. I turned and buried my face in the crook of this neck. I felt a Jasper induced calming sensation surround me. Jake rubbed slow comforting circles on my back and told me everything was going to be alright. I clung to him and cried on his shoulder. I was so confused, seeing Charlie was nothing like I thought it would be. I thought I could stuff my anger down and tolerate Charlie once. I didn't expect to have old wounds reopened. I felt the loss of Charlie as fresh as the day it happened. I felt Jake rocking me gently as I fell asleep in Jake's arms.

**A/N: Don't hate me! Bree was tough on Charlie in that POV but keep in mind some people don't forgive easily. Charlie's going to have to prove that he seriously wants to be part of Bree's life and isn't going to disappear again. Bree hasn't known stability in her life. Growing up it doesn't seem like her mother was a constant in her life and then Charlie sends her away reinforcing that the people you love always leave and now although she is with the Cullen's now she in still moving about every three years or so. So Bree is entitled to her rant and Charlie is going to have to prove that he is worthy to be in Bree's life.**

Jake's POV

I heard Bree's breathing even out from the broken sobs that ripped my heart out. I cradled her and then thought to Edward. 'I need Bree's bed in here.' I heard a chuckle in response then heard Edward thanking Jasper for the calming waves he sent to Bree as they were getting Bree's bed. I felt a debt of gratitude to Jasper as well, "Thank you, Jasper! She was a wreck!" I said softly knowing he would hear me.

"No problem, Jake!" he answered.

Two minutes later Jasper and Edward came in with the bed and quickly assembled it. Bella brought her bedding in and made her bed. I carried Bree to the bed and laid her down and attempted to wiggle out of her grasp without waking her but she pulled herself closer to me molding her petite little frame to mine. So I just stretched out and rolled her gently onto her side so her chest and head were resting on my chest.

I heard Edward growl as a warning and mutter "Remember your promise Pup" as he left the room.

I thought 'you have my word Daddy!' I taunted. I knew he thought of Bree as his little girl and had been even more protective of her then he was the day we had brought her to Forks. I think deep down he always knew she would be his daughter.

I lay there with Bree in my arms watching her expressions as she slept and listening to the conversations down stairs. Charlie had come back and wanted to see Bree. Edward told him Bree was asleep and so Charlie asked if he could wait. Edward said that was fine and they started talking. I zeroed in his and Edward conversation.

"Bree has every right to be mad at me!" Charlie said.

"Yeah! She does!" Edward agreed, "Charlie, It's going to take a lot to win a place in her life. It could even take years. I really hope you do everything in your power to earn that place. You broke her. I know you were afraid. I understand that but what you have to realize is she was afraid to. She didn't know what was happening to her. She was terrified that Bella and I were going to leave her too. She's still hurt under all the anger. I have never heard her speak so harshly to any one before today and although her words were unkind they were honest. I saw the scared little girl from eleven years ago today. I went along with this move because everyone said it would be good for Bree. Charlie, I'm going to warn you now. You devastated the two most important people in my world. If I see you are hurting them again I will take them and disappear and you will never see them again." Edward said.

"I can live with that." Charlie said gruffly, "I know I screwed up royally! I know I'll never earn the title of dad. She's made that clear. I'm glad she had you and Bella to be there for her when I failed her. I just want to be included in her life."

"Well, that's up to her." Edward said.

I was so lost in their conversation that Bree startled me, "What are you doing?"

I looked down to see her smirk, "Charlie's here. I'm eavesdropping." I whispered.

"Oh." She said.

I relayed what I had heard to her and watched as a flicker of pain flashed in her eyes.

"Bree talk to me." I offered, "What are you feeling?"

"I'm confused. I'm pissed beyond all reason at him! But it still hurts. I don't think I can have the same relationship with him as before.

I would love to have a good relationship with Charlie but how do I get past the fact that he left me? I needed him.

I was going through hell. I saw the future that night for the first time. It scared me then I didn't understand my feelings or how I was controlling people. All I knew was I had to stop that guy from killing my dad. I still feel terrible about what I cause my mom to do. I just… I don't know." She said.

Something she said puzzled me, "Bree? You see the future?"

"Just flashes every once in awhile." She said.

"Is that how you know Charlie would be here when we got here?" I asked.

She nodded just as Edward entered the room. She regarded him with a grim stare before speaking.

"I have to talk to him, don't I?" she sighed. Edward just nodded and left the room. Bree grabbed my hand and we walked slowly to the living room where Charlie was seated on the love seat. I sat on the chair a crossed the room and Bree perched herself on the arm of my chair still clinging to my hand like it was her life line.

"Hi, Bree. I just want you to know I'm sorry and that I know I blew it with you. I just hope you will let me try to earn you forgiveness." Charlie said.

"I'm not sure if I can forgive you." Bree said. I rubbed the side of her hand with my thumb trying to sooth her.

"I know." He said sadly, "Can I come and see you again? May be we can build a new relationship. I know I'll never be your dad again and I'm ok with that. I just want a chance to be included in your life."

Bree took a deep breath as she thought about his words then said, "Maybe next week? I just need some time."

"Ok, Bree I'll see you in a week." He said then stood to leave. Bree rose and stood behind my chair to signal Charlie that he shouldn't expect a hug all the while she still kept a tight grip on my hand.

Once he was out the door Bree dropped my hand and came to sit on the arm of my chair again. Our family filed in and we started discussing school that we would be starting. Bree and I would be sophomores. Alice, Edward, and Bella would be juniors, and Emmett, Rosalie, and Jasper would be seniors. Jake and I had every class together. Esme had enrolled us it an advanced history class as an elective that would be taking tons of field trips to neat oddities around the area.

The next day we would all start over once again. In a new school but at least I would be with Bree. I think Alice had something to do with me having all my classes with Bree. I owed her big time.

The next day I drove Bree to school and we went to get registered. Just before we made it to the office a couple of guys were horsing around and one of them smashed into Bree.

"I'm so sorry! Are you ok?" He stammered as he caught Bree before she fell.

"Yeah, I'm fine!" Bree said pulling away, "I'm Bree and this is Jake."

"I'm Kolbi and that's Corte. Do you know your classes yet?" He asked.

"No not yet. We are heading to the office now." Bree said grabbing my hand and continuing to the office. Kolbi and Corte fell into step with us and escorted us to the office. It turned out that we had our first three classes with them American Literature, Government, and Geometry. After that we had lunch and then we had study hall with all of the Cullen's and Hale's, and then we had Biology II, and Chemistry. We had American Folklore and Mythology for seventh period. I had to laugh during that class. We would be studying werewolves, witches, vampires, and such. Bree and I would have fun reading the comical stereo types about ourselves. Our teacher Mrs. Grison had a twisted sense of humor and Bree instantly loved the class and the teacher. Everyone seemed to really like Mrs. Grison. We were going to have an exciting and fun filled year according to our syllabus.

"I need these permission slips back signed by tomorrow so I can make arrangements for you two if you want to go with us on our field trip. If you can't go, I will be making a video of the important parts and you can watch it during class while everyone catches up on their other work they missed Monday but I hope you will join us we are leaving Saturday morning and will return Monday evening. We always have so much fun." She said as she handed Bree and I our permission slips.

Of course we got the slips signed and we spent all week doing our work we would miss during study hall and in Mrs. Grison's class.

The week passed quickly and I was surprised at how quickly we made friends. Corte and Kolbi had befriended Bree and I quickly. Bree became really good friends with a girl named Leslie. Leslie and Kolbi had decided to play matchmaker and were plotting to get the Bree and I together. I noticed Leslie's attraction to Corte and his to her but they were oblivious to it. By Friday the entire class was buzzing in anticipation of our trip.

Bree's POV

Wow! Mom and dad have decided to let me and Jake go to supposedly haunted town with my class on a field trip. Could this day get anymore perfect? This town is a creepy little semi-abandon town that has a mid-evil feel to it and it was supposed to be haunted. We were flying down on a Saturday and coming home on Monday evening. I would have a chance to talk to Jake sometime during the weekend about the way I was starting to feel about him with out any spying vampires around.

The day we left we took dad's car. I had helped Jake loading the bags and avoided Uncle Jasper's questioning eyes. I hugged everyone in my large family saving Uncle Jasper for last.

When I hugged him and whispered, "I'll explain when I get back. I promise."

"I know what your feeling Bree. Just talk to him." He whispered giving me a knowing smile.

I got into the car and Jake and I were off. I watched Jake out of the corner of my eye. In all the years we had known each other he had yet to change. I had caught up to him and we now looked the same age. We were now in both sophomores. I hated that we had to move at first but it wasn't all bad. I had always spent every waking moment with Jake but now it was just different. My feelings had started to change and I found my self wishing that Jake would stay human as he lay beside my bed. I would run my fingers through his thick fur and fought the urge to wake him and ask him to phase and lay beside me every night.

"So are we going to talk about what ever is bothering you or are you just going to keep staring slyly at me from the corner of your eye?" He grinned trying to lighten the mood.

I blushed and looked away. Could I really tell him?

"Hey. It's me. You can tell me anything no matter what it is." He soothed brushing a stray curl out of my face.

I touched his hand and gazed at him, "Jake, I have been having these feelings toward you. It's starting to scare me." I said dropping my gaze. I didn't want to see his rejection. "I don't want this to ruin our friendship. This is all me, okay? I will deal with it. I promise I'll rein it in and get it under control." I sat waiting for him to freak out but he didn't. I looked up to see a huge smile on his face as he pulled on to the shoulder of the road. He put it in park and cut the engine.

"You have no idea how long I've waited for this day." He said in a husky voice, "I have been yours from the first day I saw you." Then he pulled me into a warm, gentle hug. He held me or a while before he kissed me softly before pulling back onto the road. He held my hand all the way to the airport. We checked our bags and boarded our plane. I played with Jake's fingers absently while we waited for take off. My best friend Kolbi smirked as he took his seat on the other side of me.

"It must be nice having your boyfriend live with you." He said.

"Yeah! I love living with the Cullen's" Jake said as he nuzzled my neck.

Kolbi laughed, "Well, I'm glad you finally admitted your feelings for each other. It was almost painful for the rest of us to watch you two."

"Tell about it." Leslie said popping over the back of the seat. "I was beginning to think I was going to have to sit you two down."

"What, were you going to force us together?" Jake asked.

"Yeah! Actually I was gona try." She admitted sheepishly.

"Well, thanks! I think it's about time we got together too." I said as Jake kissed my left temple.

"I saw Corte McLain in the terminal Leslie. I saw his ticket and guess where he'll be sitting." Jake said.

I grinned at the memory of Jake and Alice manipulated the seating on the plane so that Corte and Leslie were seated together. Leslie and Corte liked each other but refused to act on it afraid of potential rejection.

"Where is he sitting?" She asked trying to be casual as Corte walked in to view. She watched curiously as he ambled down our isle.

"Turn around he's sitting beside you." Jake breathed.

She immediately sunk into her seat just as Corte stopped and looked nervously at the window seat.

"The window seat," He groaned.

"What's wrong with the window seat? I would have loved it had I gotten it." Leslie asked curiously.

"Will you trade me?" Corte asked hopefully.

"Of course I will. I love to fly and just watching the scenery below." Leslie said switching seats.

Corte shuttered, "I have never flown before. I hate the idea." He sat in his seat and buckled himself in. He sat gripping the arm rests with white knuckles.

"Relax." Leslie soothed as she rubbed his arm gently taking out her MP3 player handing him an ear bud, "We are still on the ground. Here let me distract you."

The flight attendant started her explanation and then we were off. Jake, Kolbi and I watched Leslie and Corte. Corte was a wreck. He was visibly shaking and Leslie was doing all that she could to calm him down. Finally she engaged him in a conversation about their favorite bands. Half way through the flight Kolbi fell asleep so Jake and I snuggled into each other.

When the plane landed, we where escorted to the baggage claiming area and then to a shuttle bus that would take us to our hotel. Jake and I had our own rooms with an adjoining door that Alice had arranged for knowing I wouldn't be able to sleep with out Jake.

We all lounged the rest of the afternoon in my room. Jake had used the door in the hall not wanting to alert anyone to the door between our rooms. Jake and I were joined be Corte, Leslie, Kolbi, and a girl named Gracie who was Leslie's roommate. Mrs. Grison stopped in the doorway and thanked me for leaving the door open. She was making rounds telling everyone that if they had visitors in their rooms the door needed to be opened. We visited until it was time to go to the Banquet hall for our catered meals would be served. The room was elegant there were round tables with a hunter green tablecloth under a cream colored tablecloth that seated six. Jake and I noticed how nicely we were paired off on the way into the banquet hall. Corte and Leslie walked together with Corte's arm wrapped around Leslie's waist, Jake and I held hands as we followed them and Kolbi and Gracie walked so close together their arms were brushing each other as they walked.

"Matchmaker," I smiled up at Jake as he pulled my chair out for me.

He grinned and gave me an impish grin and said, "Alice helped."

After supper Mrs. Grison gave us our itinerary for this trip and told us to be in the Banquet Hall at 8 am. We would eat breakfast then we would leave to hike to the Hunted Town at 9:30 am. We would divide into pairs and have two hours to explore the town and get as much history as possible and then develop a presentation to give during class. We would meet back at the head of the trail to hike back. The pair that gathered the most history didn't have to take the final. We would come back and have a half hour to ourselves before lunch and then have the afternoon to relax.

We were then dismissed to pick our partners and discuss strategy. Jake and I left the dining room and walked back to my room. We decided that the best way to win was to split up and then ask our Family to help us with any blanks that there may be in our history.

When Mrs. Grison made the rounds telling everyone it was time to go to bed Jake kissed my cheek and closed his door behind me. I walked to my room and locked the door behind me. I then walked to the door and opened the door to Jake. He stepped in and pressed his lips softly to my lips as he pulled me into him. I molded myself to his body as he eased me down onto the bed never breaking the kiss. He lay on his back so I was sprawled on top of him. I let my hands tangle in his hair and felt him deepen the kiss just before he pulled away so we could catch our breath. I started to remove his shirt and he rolled so we were resting on our sides, trapped my hands, and sighed, "We can't do this right now Bree."

I froze embarrassed that I had read the situation wrong. I buried my face in him and concentrated on not crying. Jake gently stroked my hair and said, "I promised your mom and dad that when you started to see me in this way that we would come and talk to them before anything like that happened."

I peeked up at him, "I wish you hadn't made that promise."

"I had to that make promise. It was the only way to save my skin. Your mom was ready to rip me to shreds. She is way scarier then your dad when it comes to you. You had just turned 5 when I knew that I was yours forever. Your wish was my command then. It still is you know? I would do anything for you." He said as we snuggled under the covers. I fell asleep in his arms that night knowing that he was mine.

The next morning we met for breakfast. We were the first of our friends to arrive. We exchanged a grin when we say Gracie and Kolbi walking in to the dining room hand in hand followed by Corte and Leslie. We ate and were rushed out to hike. Mrs. Grison was hyper today she was like Alice on speed before a shopping trip. I didn't know it was possible to be more excited then Alice but apparently it is. We hiked to the town and were told that there were a few people who still lived in the town and to be polite. Jake and I split up and went to gather our history.

I stood in the middle of the town and marveled at the massive stone building that had once been a hotel. There was an iron sculpture suspended on chains swaying in the wind. It was a massive deformed dog with some sort of scoop behind the dog. It looked as if the scoop was trying to get the dog. The dog it's self was unsettling it had horns were its ears should have been and its head was too small for its body. Its legs had been broken off at some point and its eye seemed to be watching you were ever you were.

I was looking around the town exploring when I walked in to this old salon that sold soda, coffee, and alcohol. I bought a soda and walked out the door. A young man followed me out and asks me if I would like some history on the buildings. I told him that sounded great and so I spent the next thirty minutes writing down the town's history as Mitch produced it. Finally it was time to meet back at the trail were the class would walk the 20 minutes back to our hotel. I stood and thanked Mitch for all his help and began to walk away.

"What no hug?" Mitch asked playfully then pulled me in to a friendly-ish hug and when I pulled away.

He grabbed me in an attempt to pull me back into him. I tried to pull away but he held me firm. I had no choice but to draw on my vast wealth of powers. I was suddenly grateful to my dad for all of the training in control he had insisted that my family give me. I cleared my mind and imagined the wind blowing him off of me. The next second he was lifted roughly and flung him to the ground. I turned to leave and he jumped to his feet and followed me. I conjured more wind and this time it he was slammed into a tree so hard the tree shook from the impact. He lay on the ground at the base of the tree. I knew he was unconscious and I had to get away before he woke up. I ran to my group and we walked back to the hotel.

We walked in to my hotel room and Jake engulfed me into a comforting hug.

"What's wrong?" Jake asked me.

I told him the story he growled and held me tightly only to be interrupted by our cell phones we had forgotten in the room. I sighed and answered mine.

"Oh thank God you're alright!" mom cried.

"Mom, didn't Alice see?" I asked.

"Yes but I didn't want to take any chances. Your Uncles had to hold your father back to keep him from hopping a plane to get to you. Are you sure you're ok?" she asked.

"I'm fine! Jake is here and I'm alright. I'm still a bit shaken up but I'll be fine." I said.

After a huge lecture about never leaving my phone, I hung up and ran into Jake's waiting arms. We cuddled the rest of the day. Knowing tomorrow we would be headed home to face the talk. My greatest fear was them separating Jake and me. I hadn't slept without him since I was five. Jake watched me as I sat burrowed into his chest worrying.

"Worried?" he asked me.

"Very!" I said.

"Can you see it?" he asked.

"Yes. You will have your own room when we get home." I whispered.

"Oh!" he said.

"Jake I haven't slept without you since I was five years old." I said softly trying not to cry.

"Shh! It's ok! Bree, we'll still be together. Sweetheart, I'll just be right down the hall." Jake soothed.

We lay awake that night enjoying what seemed to be our last night together. He held me so close that night and the morning intruded to early. Jake and I packed quickly before breakfast so we could spend more time together before our flight. Kolbi noticed our foul moods and teased us. We laughed half heartedly as we ate.

On the plane Kolbi traded places with a kid named Dillon so he could sit with Gracie.

Dillon was entertaining to fly with. He was claustrophobic and the plane was crowded for the trip back. He kept asking the poor flight attendant when we would be landing. Jake and I bet on how she would dispose of his body when she finally lost it with the "Are we there yet" routine. The poor boy was a wreck.

Once we landed Jake and I meandered slowly to the baggage claiming area and grabbed our stuff. We sat and visited with our class mates until their parents came to get them. Finally when everyone was gone we trudged to the car clinging to each other. We got in the car and headed home. Jake was driving painfully slow to prolong the inevitable. The drive took us twice as long and dad looked annoyed as we pulled in to the drive.

"Your mother's waiting in your room." Dad said curtly as he turned and walked into the house. Jake and I got our bags and walked to my room. Mom and Dad were waiting for us as promised. Jake and I sat down on my bed.

"I assume you know what we are going to say." My mom began, "Alice saw your conversation and I am glad that Jake kept his promise and waited to talk to us before anything happened. We are happy for you both," she was cut off by dad.

"However the sleeping arrangements have to change. Jake has his own bedroom next to yours. Bedroom door must be opened while you are in each others rooms," He said sternly.

"What?" I screeched. "I live in a house where there is no such thing as privacy. You can read minds, Uncle Jasper can read emotions, and Aunt Alice can see the future not to mention that fact that all of you can hear a whisper any where in the house there is no possible way anything like that could happen. Why are you doing this? It's not like anything will ever happen especially here."

"Especially here?" dad thundered. I had never seen this side of him and although I knew he would never hurt me I shrank back startled by his outburst.

"Edward! Edward! Relax! We wouldn't do that anyway! We will be married before anything sexual happens. You have my word!" Jake said moving in front of me protectively.

Dad calmed down enough to realize that I was afraid and backed completely away before telling me, "Bree I'm sorry I scared you. I will never hurt you. I do think it's best for you to have separate bedrooms though." He said.

"That's fine! We can sleep on the couch in the living room." I said defiantly.

Dad growled and walked out of my room pinching the bridge of his nose knowing he was defeated followed by mom. I grinned as I saw Jake, in wolf form, and I curled up together on a huge new bed. I moved around to settle in to Jake's chest and whispered we won.


	29. Promises

**I don't own Twilight! **

Jake's POV

I watched incredulously as Edward stalked out of the room followed by Bella. I saw a strange look cross Bree's face then she snuggled into my chest and whispered, "We won."

She suddenly giggled and hopped off of her bed dragging me with her as she made her way to my new room. I stood rooted in the doorway and looked around. The wall was made of glass with was a huge door with a button control to open and close it so I could come and go in wolf form. On the east wall there was a king sized bed that I could easily snuggle with Bree on even in wolf form. The room was painted tan with natural wood trim it had tan carpet and the furniture was natural wood.

Bree sprawled across the bed and turned to watch me with a hint of amusement betrayed in her eye. I was trying to decide if I should join her or not.

Finally she said, "Jake. Come here."

I obediently shuffled toward the bed and sat down on the edge of it. I could here Edward growling in protest from some where in the house and hoped he would settle down eventually it wasn't like I was going to let anything happen right now. I decided to take Bree off somewhere private so we could talk about our feelings.

Bree saw what I was planning and nodded. So I gathered her in my arms and stepped out the door. I ran until I couldn't here anyone in the house and then ran for twenty minutes more. When I stopped and we sat down on the ground she looked at me expectantly.

"Bree, you told me you had feelings for me and I told you I had feelings for you too. I think it's time we talked about those feelings. I am in love with you. I have been for awhile. I was waiting for you to finally feel something other then friendship." I began, "I would like for you to tell me how you feel about me."

"Well, uh…" she gulped and looked at the ground.

I slid my arm around her shoulders and whispered, "Please tell me. I love you and I promise I won't ever reject you."

She lifted her gaze to mine and I could see tears welling up in her eyes and then spilling over. I panicked and pulled her into my lap what had I said to upset her? I had just said I loved her. I promised her I would never reject her and made her cry. I stood with her in my arms and started to sprint to the house where I am sure Edward would take great pleasure in destroying me. I promised them I would never hurt her. I just wish I knew what I had done. I flew a crossed the ground desperate to get her home.

As I ran through the front door everyone was waiting for us. Edward looked half crazed, Bella looked concerned, Alice and Jasper looked amused, and everyone else looked confused. I looked down to see Bree looking at me in annoyance.

Alice and Jasper lead us back to the spot we were seated at before I panicked and then sauntered away leaving me and Bree alone to talk.

"What was that about?" Bree demanded. Now she was angry? What's the deal? Did I miss something?

"Well… uh… You where crying… and… and…Well... I didn't know what I did… or what to… do… so I panicked." I stammered.

She giggled and pulled me in to a hug, "Jake, What you did was made me happy."

"What… How… you were happy?" I stumbled through my words. I was so confused.

"Oh, Jake! Yes, I was happy." she said.

"But…but you… you were crying!" I stammered. I had to get it together I sounded like a bumbling idiot.

"I was but they were tears of joy. I love you too." Bree said, "Jake, how long have you loved me?"

"Bree, you know I'm a shape-shifter." I said cautiously.

"Yes, Jake. I grew up with you. What does that have to do with how long you have loved me?" she asked.

"Everything!" I said, "I will answer your question but I need to explain something about me first."

"Uh-oh." She said.

"No it's nothing bad. I just want to explain about imprinting and then I want to tell you the story about the day I fell in love with you." I began, "My kind doesn't just fall in love it's more then that. It's called imprinting and it's so much more. When a wolf finds his sole mate he imprints on her. Imprinting is sort of like finding the sole purpose for your existence. It's like your entire universe realigns its self. It's her that keeps your feet of the ground. You become whatever you imprint needs you to be. A wolf can't control it. It just happens when you find your soul mate. Sometimes a wolf will imprint on a young child and in that case there are absolutely no romantic feelings involved at that time. One day feelings shift around but it's never anything inappropriate when your imprint is young you are her and protector and friend were she is older then other feelings develop. Then when she is ready then you are her lover and soul-mate."

I glanced briefly at my beloved to see her smiling at me before continuing, "This is the Case with me. Bree, I was very new to being a wolf when Bella and I found you. From the day I first saw you I loved you. I just didn't know what to do about it. I remember it well. You were playing in a back yard wearing little pink tank top and a pair of jean shorts, your hair was in pig tails and your tiny face was smudged in dirt as you played in a sandbox. I played with you that day piling sand into piles that you were calling sandcastles. I remember you sleeping in Bella's arms on the way home and being jealous because I would have given anything to have held you that night," I paused and pulled her snuggly against my chest, "and then there was your first trip to La Push. My ol' heart soared when that car pulled up," I grinned at the memory, " all I could her was you squealing, "My Jake! My Jake!" I opened your door and you launched yourself into my arms. I took you to the beach that day," I chuckled as the memories came flooding back, "We built a sandcastle then I let you bury me in the sand. You had the most determined look on your face while you buried me and then you grinned and said, "Can't catch me!" and squealed as I jumped up sending sand flying as I chased you around the beach.

"You're my best friend." You told me.

"Well, you're mine too." I grinned as we splashed in the waves and hunted sea shells.

I have always loved you Bree and I always will." I said looking up to see her crying again.

"Jake, you loved me all this time! I'm so lucky." She said as she threw her arms around my neck.

"I thought your mom was gong to kill me when she found out. Edward and Bella were in the yard with you that was before they were your parents. You guys looked like a perfect little family as I watched you from a distance. You looked like the pictures I had seen of Bella it her younger days. Of coarse Bella and Edward were fully aware that I was there and Edward's mouth twitched at my thoughts. I decided to try and enlist his help before I even got to the house.

I quickly thought to him, 'Edward I need your help! I need you to hear me out! I will come down to talk to Bella once I have explained myself to you.' I took a deep, calming breath and continued, 'I'm not sure if you have ever heard of imprinting or not but I need to explain it. Imprinting is sort of like finding the sole purpose for your existence. You become whatever you imprint needs you to be. A wolf can't control it. It just happens when you find your soul mate. Sometimes a wolf will imprint on a young child and in that case there are absolutely no romantic feelings involved. This is the Case with me. I have imprinted and I think Bella's going to object.'

"On Bree?" he asked aloud alerting Bella that there was a mental conversation she wasn't privy to.

Bella's eyes bored into mine as I drove the bike. She had a calm demeanor but I knew her well enough to know that beneath the surface of her calm façade she was boiling. She knew if I was talking to Edward before her that something was up.

You came running over and met me in the drive way jumping in to my arms before I could even dismount my bike. I cradled you lovingly in my arms and everything else just melted away. You are the most important thing on the planet to me. I finally tossed you into the air earning a delighted squeal from you and then hopped off the bike carrying you toward Bella. Edward wrapped his arms around Bella and rested his chin of her shoulder. You ran inside to get a few toys that you wanted to show me.

"I can tell, what ever you have to say, I'm not going to like it." She growled glowering at me.

"At first you probably won't but if you will here me out before you react, I swear it won't be bad." I started.

"Yeah! I'm sure!" She said skeptically.

"It'll be ok!" Edward murmured to her softly.

"Have I ever explained imprinting to you?" I paused to see her blank stare then continued, "Imprinting is like finding your sole mate. You become whatever they need you to be. A wolf can't control who he imprints on. It just happens when you find your reason for being. Sometimes a wolf will imprint on a young child and in that case there are absolutely no romantic feelings involved. In a case like that the wolf is just a playmate, friend, protector, or what ever until his soul mate is old enough to choose to be the wolf's mate."

"What if the wolf's soul mate doesn't choose to be his?" Edward asked curiously.

"Then she chooses not to be. That mate is the most important thing in the universe to the wolf. Her happiness means everything to him. Why would the girl choose not to be with her wolf? He becomes what ever she needs? She is loved unconditionally. The wolf would have always been there for her there is every reason for her to choose him." I said.

"Bree!" Bella growled and tried to move forward but Edward held her firmly.

"Bella, I know that it feels like you want to kill him now but you will regret it after you calm down. Bree would be devastated if you were to hurt him. She adores him." Edward whispered rationally in her ear.

"You !" she growled but was interrupted by you skipping out the back door with a weathered copy of Jack and the Bean Stalk.

"This is far from over Jacob Black." She hissed at me as you leapt in to my arms.

"Will you read this to me? It's my favorite!" She said excitedly.

"Alright," I said as I plopped us down under a tree.

"I think Jack is lucky. He got to meet a real live giant. I love monsters! I wish I could meet one. I'd make it be my friend!" you declared.

"Everyone else would be afraid of the monster, Bree. They would chase it away." I laughed.

"Nope! Cause I wouldn't tell anyone." You had insisted.

I could see Edward laughing uncontrollably at our conversation topic.

"You the bravest girl I know!" I said as I opened the book.

"Jake? Are there real monsters?" you asked me.

"Well, hum… What do you think?" I asked you unwilling to lie to you but also unwilling to frighten you either.

"I think there is! One day I'm gona meet one!" you declared.

"My Little Monster!" I chuckled and started reading before you could ask me anymore questions that I couldn't answer.

I played with you until it was bed-time then Bella snatched you away and I was left in the yard with Edward.

"If she only knew that she just spent the day with three monsters I think she would have been thrilled." I said.

"Yeah, Bella and I thought the same thing." He chuckled, "She's defiantly a courageous little thing."

Then here you came crashing through the door in a pair of lavender Pajama's and bare feet with Bella hot on you heels. "Oh, no you don't! It's bed time!" Bella said as she scooped you up.

You wiggled and reached for me and wailed, "My Jake! My Jake! I need My Jake!"

I could never deny you. I sprinted to you and ask Bella if I could put you to bed and read you a story. Charlie was at the door chuckling.

"Jake, you're going to have to become our live in nanny if you keep this up." Charlie said.

"Can he?" You asked.

Bella glowered at me as she let you wiggled free and launch yourself at me. "Come here My Little Monster!" I murmured in your ear and you wrapped her tiny arms around my neck and snuggled in close to me. I carried you up to bed followed by Bella. She stood at the door and watched cautiously as I rocked you in the rocking chair telling you tribal legends that put a bright smile on your face. When you finally fell asleep I gently placed you in your bed, pulled the covers up to your chin and dropped a kiss on your sweet little head.

"Good-Night, Little Monster." I whispered as I headed out the door.

"Night My Jake!" you mumbled back in your sleep.

I could feel your momma's scorching glare at my back as I lead the way to the yard. Edward was waiting by his car and we all climbed in and drove off.

"Was that wise Jake?" She demanded, "Really? You just told a five year old little girl all of those scary stories. You basically told her about you and your wolf pack and about the Cullen's. Jake, you told her everything. She wants to believe in monsters so badly and you… you big dope… just told her the truth. Do you not have a brain in your head? What is wrong with you?" Bella was frantic now, "You could have scared her to death with all of that! You are so dense!"

"Bella, I told her the stories because I knew she would love them. She loves monsters. I told her that they were legends and explained what that meant. She isn't going to be scared and she doesn't know it's the truth." I defended myself.

"Bella he's right! She wasn't scared and she was festinated by the stories. She was wishing that the legends were true" Edward said.

"What's with the whole imprinting thing Jake? I am NOT happy about this." She said.

"I know Bella! I know! I want to assure you that there are no romantic feelings. You remember what I told you!" I started.

"I know that!" she snapped, "I still don't like it!"

Bree giggled, "You were so brave! I remember you calling me your little monster. It was sweet!"

We walked back to the house hand in hand knowing from Bree's vision that the talk we had just had was going to result in Edward waiting in our room waiting for us.

Edward's POV

My cold, dead heart dropped to my toes as I saw Alice's vision. I was torn between being Happy for them because they were finally whole or worried that now they would want to rush their relationship into the next level to quickly. Alice ghosted to my side and balanced a small jewelry box on my hand. It was a purity ring and I immediately knew I was going to have a talk with the two of them about waiting until Bree was out of school and they were married. I saw from Alice's vision that this talk would go well.

I slowly made my way to Jake's new room that Bree had laid claim too. Their room was a mesh of both their personalities and I suspected Alice knew that this would be their room and not just Jake's room. She swore she didn't know but with Bree having visions like Alice I was pretty sure that she saw Alice and determined she was staying with Jake.

My thoughts were interrupted by the thoughts of my daughter and her _boyfriend_ as they came into range. I could tell that they were expecting me and knew the course of our conversation. I pulled out the office chair from the antique roll top desk and lowered myself into it as they walked through the glass door and took a seat on the bed and waited for me to say my piece.

"I know you have seen this Bree and you both know what is on my mind…" I began.

"Edward, she saw that this would be hard for you. Why don't I make a promise to you? We are going to wait until we are married to have sex. We plan to wait until after graduation to get engaged. Bree will wear your purity ring and I respect her enough not to cause her to break her word to you." Jake said.

I nodded as Bree levitated the box off of the desk and drew it over with in her reach. Jake snatched the box and grinned as he carried it back to me as he handed me the box he said, "Bree, I think since you are making your father the promise he should be the one to put it on you."

I took the box from Jake and walked over to Bree. I was relieved as by her thoughts as I laced the ring on her hand. She and Jake were determined to keep their promise to me.

**A/N this story is drawing to a close. I have an idea for a new story that I will start working on after this story is over. It will be titled:**

**Private Hell **

**A woman is kidnapped by her ex-husband who is a newborn vampire. He changes her and wants to change their 10 yr old son but she refuses to tell him where the boy is. She escapes her ex and just wants to die. Everything she holds dear in life is just beyond her reach now. Can the Cullen's show her life is worth living or will she find a way to end it all?**

**That is a small summery. I hope it will be a worth-while story.**


	30. Bree's Mortality

A/N I don't own Twilight but I'd take Jasper in a heartbeat if SM offered!

Bree's POV

I awoke alone and there were urgent voices coming from the living room. I lay there listening to Jake, Bella, Alice, and Emmett. The rest had gone in to the forest. I could see them in a vision. They were protecting Jake's former family from a vampire. I could see the plan that Jake was forming and saw that it was going to protect everyone except for his dad. Why hadn't Alice told him? Then before I could do anything they were gone. I lay in bed and watched them in my visions. I saw all except one being saved.

I quickly got dressed and let my visions lead me to a man named Sam, the one who had banish me from my home all those years ago. He was the key to all of this. If I told him to protect Billy it would save Billy's life and I saw everyone in my family and the tribe safe but I couldn't see how. My visions were dim and things shuffled as things were changing rapidly.

I knew I would be in so much trouble but I had to get to Sam so I stole Emmett's jeep. I coaxed the engine to roar to life and then thunder down the road. I was in Sam's drive way in a matter of minutes.

I stepped onto the yard of a small house and watched as a man two times my size stood from the chair he was seated in and asked, "What do you want Witch?"

"I came to warn you. Billy Black will be attacked by a vampire with bright red eyes unless you stop it." I said turning to leave.

"Yeah, I'm supposed to trust you?" he scoffed.

As I reached the jeep I was hit with a vision of Billy and Charlie being attacked. I ran to Emmett's jeep. I drove to Billy's house. I could see from a vision that the vampire was already there and was throwing Billy around the room like a rag doll.

I drove right up to the porch and jumped out. Charlie and I somehow managed to drag Billy to the jeep. I floored it trying to evade a vampire with the two men beside me covered in Billy's blood.

I was hit with another vision the nomadic vampire was going to catch us. We were all going to die unless I did something fast. I ran through different scenarios until I found one that while not perfect would save two of us and knew I had to follow it. I sighed in defeat and looked for one last time at Charlie who was tying a pressure bandage on Billy's head. It had been a close call to get to them in time and I knew I would never see him again but I had to do this. I couldn't let Jake loose his father. My decision was made.

I waited until Charlie got the dressing finished and then ask him to take the wheel. Charlie frowned in confusion but trustingly grabbed the wheel. I knew I had to move fast the nomad was about to grab the door now. I stood and Charlie scooted over and I buckled him in. I knew he expected me to crawl over him but before I had time to do anything the door of Emmett's jeep was ripped off the hinges and I was hurled through the air. I smiled at flash of a vision that told me I had saved the men in the jeep. I could see Charlie desperately stomping the brake and trying to unbuckle to no avail I was controlling the jeep still and I spurred it on and it wouldn't stop or release Charlie until it reached the hospital and then it would die and not start without a key.

The Vampire was stalking toward me with a vicious grin. He snarled, "You're all alone girlie."

I saw him crouch down and I caused the winds to whirl around him lifting him in to the air. He grabbed a branch of a tree and pulled him self from my grasp. He launched himself at me. I used the wind to hurl a giant boulder in his path and retreated. He collided with it causing a deafening crack and gravel flew everywhere. I struggled to gain control of him but he was blocking me. I used the wind to rip a tree out of the ground and smashed it into him. He was irate now. He dove at me and I had nowhere to run to. He grasped my throat and I could feel my neck collapsing in on its self under the pressure of his hand. I started to see the darkness creeping into the edges of my vision before it over took me. I knew this was how I would end. I felt a final stab of pain as the nomad's teeth ripped into me neck. I knew he would drain me. I had seen it in my vision and had known the consequences of my actions but I knew if I didn't Jake would loose his dad and retreat in to himself until eventually he would have taken his own life. I couldn't let that happen even if it cost me everything.

Jake's POV

Alice and I were tracking one of two nomads. We had split up in pairs to find the nomads and each taken two vampires per group. We were just about to find it when Alice froze a horrified look crossed her face. She was having a vision and judging her reaction it wasn't good news. I hated the fact I would have bad news to tell Bree when we got home. She was already going to be pissed that we left her. I just hope she wasn't awake and having visions of this alone.

"Jake! It's Bree!" Alice gasp as she ran past and I followed her, "She woke up and had a vision of a nomad attacking your dad and Charlie so she went to help. She saved your dad and Charlie but now she's being attacked! We have to get to her now and even then I don't know if we can save her! Jake I'm so sorry I didn't see this sooner."

I followed Alice as quickly as I could desperate to get to Bree before it was too late. Alice kept a reckless pace until we finally emerged through the trees.

The scene before us was nauseating. I saw Bree's body dangling from a nomadic vampire's grasp as he held her to his mouth. I was enraged. I completely lost all rational thought and lunged at him. He dropped her lifeless body on the ground and turned to run a second too late. I wrenched his head from his body and dismembered him as Alice burned him. I fell to the ground at Bree's side and noticed what I had been too enraged to hear, a changing heartbeat. I noticed Bree twitching her eyes were open but not focusing on anything. She was starting to thrash around as I held her gently in my arms and looked helplessly to Alice.

"Jake, I need you to stay calm. The venom is burning through her body and changing her. She will start to harden and her flesh will take on a porcelain look and feel. She will still be your Bree. I'm really sorry Jake." She said then sternly, "I know this isn't the way you were planning to live. I know you were going to stop phasing and grow old one day with her but that plan is gone now! She is still your imprint and now you can keep phasing and have eternity with her. Remember Bella! She is still the same as she was before her change."

"I know!" I choked out. I was ashamed that Alice had seen my internal struggle but I was glad she had helped my rational side. I held My Bree and vowed that I would protect her from anything that would harm her.

Bree let out a blood curdling scream and the burning got more intense and seconds later Bella came charging to our sides followed by Edward, Sarah, Jasper and Rosalie. The others were helping the wolves finish the last two nomads. Bree and I were surrounded. It was nice to know that for the first time in my life I had the love and support of a real family. I swayed gently giving My Beloved the only comfort I could as Jasper concentrated solely on her to try to lessen her pain. Alice had her eyes on the future watching for Bree. Edward was reading Alice's thoughts and telling Bree exactly how much longer. Bella sat beside me combing gently through. Bree's hair. We sat there for the longest days of my life.

Finally Alice spoke, "5 seconds!" as Bree's heart hammered wildly and then took one last hard thud and stopped. I was beginning to panic until Bree's eyes fluttered and then focused right on me, "Wow! I never really saw you before today! You're simply gorgeous!" She said.

Everyone chuckled and then Edward smirked, "You'll get used to the smell eventually!"

Only to be deflated by Bree quipping, "I like the smell! It smells like home"

Paul cleared his throat and choked out, "Thank you for saving Billy!"

Bree focused on Paul and asked, "How are Billy and Charlie? Did I save them?"

"Yes they're fine. Billy has a concussion and lost a lot of blood but he'll be fine. Charlie wasn't even admitted he sat with Billy all night. They are home now. You saved them." He said before slinking off toward the tree line.

Rosalie's POV (This POV starts as Alice and Jake are running to Bree)

I launched myself on to the Nomad Vampire's back and realized what he was crouched over. I recognized the Alpha Wolf's Mate; I think her name was Emily. I ripped the Nomads head from his shoulders and continued to dismember him. I was aware of Emmett burning the chunks of vampire I was ripping off and I was also aware of the Alpha Wolf's mournful howls as Carlisle told him that his Mate was bitten and would become a vampire. I watched as Esme tried to calm the girl and Carlisle tried to help the wolf Gain enough composure to phase so he could be with his mate. Once he finally calmed down enough to change the rest of the pack was there and a boy named Paul handed him a pair of cut-off jeans. Sam Quickly slipped into them and gathered Emily into his arms.

"Do something!" he begged Carlisle.

"I'm sorry Sam there's nothing to be done. The venom has spread to far to suck it out. She is changing. The venom burns terribly. She will go through unfathomable pain for three days then she will wake up and it will be over. You and the pack won't appeal to her for her thirst. Your smell will be unpleasant to her just as ours is to you." Carlisle told Sam.

Sam just wept as Emily cries out in pain. I wondered how he would deal with the woman he adored changed into something he loathed. I wondered if he would mourn at the side until her heart took its final beat and then leave her. I hated the mutt's with every fiber of my being but the scene set before me was heart rending. You could see the love Sam had for Emily and the terror etched into his face at the thought of losing her.

Just then we heard Bree's agonized scream and I knew there would soon be two newborn vampires to deal with.

For three long days Sam held Emily in his arms and talked to her. He wanted her to know that he was with her, that he loved her, and that they would work something out. Finally her heart stopped and Emily opened her crimson eyes to gaze adoringly at Sam.

"Hi!" he told her awkwardly.

"Hi Sam!" she chimed softly.

"Are…are you…O-okay?" he asked in a defeated tone.

"I'm fine, Sam!" she said and then hesitated before asking in a disheartened tone, "Are we ok?"

"Emily, Baby! We are absolutely fine! I will step down from the Pack and if we have to we will leave." He told her.

"You need to apologize to Jake and Bree." She whispered.

He hung his head and nodded.

"I'll go with you if you want me too!" She said softly standing up and pulling him up with her.

"Emi, babe, there's humans nearby! You can't go near them." He said alarmed.

Why don't we take Emily hunting and then we will catch up with Jake and Bree at our house." I asked. Sam and Emily both agreed.

So off we went to hunt. Emmett was whooping and hollering when we found two angry grizzlies fighting. Emily took them both down lightening quick and drained them dry. Emmett was impressed.

Bree's POV

After I hunted dad asked if he could talk to me alone. So everyone else went back to the house leaving me alone with dad.

"Bree, Alice had a vision of you and Jake being miserable for the next years because you promised to wait until you graduated to get married. I want you to know that I still want you to finish school and I would like you to wait until after marriage to consummate your relationship but I will understand if you and Jake want to get married before you finish school." He said.

"Thanks dad!" I said.

We walked silently having a mental conversation the rest of the way home. I had a vision of him telling me that he wished I would have just called him and let him save Billy and Charlie.

So I thought to him, 'I would have but I saw that if I did a whole family by the name of Clearwater would have been slaughtered along with mom. The only way to save everyone was for me to go.'

I saw him ask me when I knew that I would be changed.

I cringed internally as I told him in the car with Billy and Charlie I went through every scenario and there was no way to save them without sacrificing myself. I didn't know I would be changed I saw him killing me. I was shocked when I woke up and was a vampire. I thought I was dead.'

Dad looked stricken as he pulled me into a tight hug and dry sobbed into my hair. I wrapped my arms around him and thought to him, 'I wasn't scared! I was at peace with my decision.'

We stood there for an immeasurable amount of time until I saw Alice telling the family what we were talking about and I saw mom burst into tears and Jake excuse himself to our room to be alone with his anguish. Dad saw this in my mind and we both started running for the house.

Dad would go to mom and I would go to Jake. Jake wanted to be angry with me but I saw him being so relieved that I wasn't dead that he would let it go for now. I dreaded the conversation when he was ready to deal with it. I had hurt him deeply.

As I entered our bedroom I saw My Jake laying on our bed before he could move I flashed over to him and wrapped him into a gentle hug.

"I'm sorry!" I whispered against his chest.

"S-ok! I'm just glad you're alive! I thought I had lost you." He mumbled as he ran his fingers through my hair trying to sooth himself.

"Why did you do it?" He asked.

"Because I saw that losing your father would destroy you. And you would end up retreating into yourself and then eventually taking your life. I couldn't lose you like that." I said.

Finally after a long talk we finally joined the rest of the family in the den. I wasn't surprised to see Sam and Emily sitting among my family. I knew why they were there and how it would end. I also knew how the conversation with the family would go. I sighed and sat down.

Sam cleared his throat and said, "Bree, I came here to apologize for the conversation we had when you told me Billy was in trouble then I heard the story of you thinking you would die with the decision you made and you still followed through with it. I misjudged you and I'm sorry. I misjudged all of you and for that I am truly sorry!"

"Sam, I understand! You were protecting your family. As much as you love your family is how much you hate any threat to them. You saw us all as a threat. That's understandable." I said.

"Jake! I was so harsh with you when I was banishing your mate. I understand now. The decision that the Elders and I made is now unbelievable to me. I wanted to apologize to you as well." Sam said looking ashamed.

"S-alright! It looks like your about to go through the same thing." Jake said sympathetically.

"So it would seem. I don't know where Emily and I will go but we'll manage." He said.

"Stay!" I said.

Jake looked at me suspiciously, "What did you see?"

"Well, I am in control of myself. I see that from my visions that if I stay out of school for a year and I see Emily being very cautious. If she is surrounded by us she won't slip up. You all can have my old room and we can keep an eye on her future. As long as she doesn't go anywhere near people she will be fine. She's not going to seek people out. As long as she isn't alone until she gains full control she will be fine. We are not leaving." I said.

"If they will let us, we will stay if it's okay with the rest of the family." Emily said.

My family agreed some more reluctant then others. We sat and waited for the wolves to come but they never did. I could only see shadows as did Alice. She said it was because they hadn't made a decision yet.

Emily's POV

I sat with the rest of the family waiting until I heard the wolves' thoughts as they padded up to the house. I heard everyone in the room thinking and saw Alice and Bree's visions as they grinned at me. I had determined that I wasn't putting up with the packs shit. They had no reason to hate me and I wasn't going to stand for any of Paul's arrogance.

We met them outside in united group. Paul was the only one in human form.

"Sam, we need you to come home with us. You are the Alpha of the pack and you have a duty to fulfill." Paul said before turning to Bree, "On behalf of the Tribe I want to thank you for your part in saving Billy with that being said I am also here to see what you and your family's travel plans are? I need to know how long we will have to keep everyone on lock down."

"Well, Actually…" Bree started only to be cut off.

"Just send Jake to let us know when you are leaving! Sam, are you ready to go? The elders want to discuss a few matters with you before we run patrols this evening." Paul called over his shoulder as he turned to leave. I was dumbfounded! Had Paul really just thanked Bree for saving a Tribal Elder and then subtly told all of us to take a hike after everything that we had just done to save the tribe? Then just assumed Sam would trot off into the sunset with him forgetting about me? To say I was pissed was an absolute understatement. I was in front of him in a flash and the rest of my family formed a semicircle around him. He stared arrogantly in to my eyes trying to intimidate me. I stood there toe to toe with him returning his glare.

"How dare you, be so arrogant, Paul." I berated him, "We just saved your family. Bree was willing to sacrifice herself to save one of our Tribal Elders as well as Charlie who if you haven't noticed is a human. We will leave when and if we deem it necessary. We are a big enough group now that we can eliminate all of you flea bags."

"We could take your family down." Paul rumbled.

"You may take a couple of us down but ultimately we would kill all of you and then we would put our fallen members back together because you wouldn't have a chance to destroy one of us permanently! So don't overestimate yourself." I said to Paul.

The rest of the pack grumbled stepping behind Paul waiting for instruction. Paul phased into a wolf and the entire pack bolted off out of sight.


	31. And They All Lived Happily Ever After

**I don't own Twilight!**

Bree's POV

"Bree! Quit fidgeting! You promised to let me do your hair and makeup. Just go to your happy place and sit still!" Alice scolded lightly smiling as she tugged my hair onto the top of my head and securing it. I closed my eyes and let my mind roam over the past six months since the night I was changed.

I learned to control my thirst instantaneously, much like mom. I wasn't repelled by human blood but it held no appeal for me. It was as easy to choose animal blood over human as it was for most humans to choose pop over water. It amused my father and annoyed my uncles whose throats burned around humans. The only time my throat burned was when I was in the presents of a carnivore especially bears. I had taken my first bear just to annoy Uncle Emmett because as a new born I could take it down faster than he could a fact that I lorded over him mercilessly but I found my favorite meal that day.

Then finding out Emily was changed, and then she and Sam moved into my old room. I never would have guessed how close Emily and I would become in such a short time. Sam had made amends for the way he had treated Jake and I. So Sam and I were becoming friends. I was pleased that Jake had someone to run with in wolf form so they could stay as youthful as Emily and I would.

Charlie was once again afraid of me and my family and while he sent letters he never came to see us or invited us over. In fact he had asked that we not come to see him. I knew I shouldn't have been hurt but the fact that my entire life was uprooted because he wanted another chance to be in my life was a little tough to take. It still hurt but I understood his sense of self-preservation.

Jake proposed to me two months ago. Just before the sunset Jake asked Me to go for a walk with him into the woods and to the clearing that Mom and Dad used to consider their meadow. I walked hand in hand with my destiny. Jake strolled along nervously. We walked in silence the rest of the way to the meadow. I smiled as I saw the blanket Jake had spread out on the ground. We settled comfortably on the ground and began watching the stars. Jake began fidgeting while I pretended not to notice. Jake finally summoned the courage to ask me to marry him.

He takes a deep breath and asked, "Bree? I have loved you from the first second I ever saw you. I will love you for the rest of my life! I can't imagine my world without you in it and I don't want to ever have too. I don't want to spend another second without you by my side. Will you make me the happiest wolf man on earth and be my wife?" he said softly.

I through my arms around his neck and cried, "YES! YES, Jake! I will marry you!"

Jake gently pulled away and I smiled as he pulled out the ring. Jake slipped the ring onto my hand and kissed it. We spent the night lying wrapped up in each other's arms content just to listen to each other breathing.

Alice has been planned every detail for the wedding. In twenty minutes I would be saying I do to the man of my dreams. I couldn't wait!

The end effect was beautiful. The ringlets cascaded down over my shoulders and tumbled to my waist. The full effect with the dress and all was overwhelming. I looked alive again. I had a blush on my cheeks I hadn't had in 6 months. I couldn't believe it.

I felt a vision creeping up and then saw Charlie sitting in the very back row with Alice as I said "I do" to Jake and quickly make his escape before I had a chance to talk to him. I caught a glimpse of a tear gleaming in his eye before he left. I smiled knowing that through his fear of me he honestly did care.

Bella's POV

"Bree! Quit fidgeting! You promised to let me do your hair and makeup. Just go to your happy place and sit still!" Alice scolded my daughter. I smiled as she closed her eyes and I knew she was letting her mind roam over the past. I let my mind drift into a vision of the past.

_Bree had been changed about two months and Jake took her out under the stars. Jake had been planning the night for a couple weeks. He kept bouncing the plan off of Alice until he got it absolutely perfect. Bree accidently had a vision of the whole thing but would never have told Jake that. So that night she was determined to make it great for him. _

_Just before the sunset Jake asked Bree to go for a walk with him into the woods and to the clearing that Edward and I used to consider our meadow. Through my mind's eye I watched as my daughter walked hand in hand with her destiny. Jake strolled along nervously. They walked in silence the rest of the way to the meadow. Bree smiled as she saw the blanket Jake had spread out on the ground. They settled comfortably onto the ground and began watching the stars. Jake began fidgeting while Bree pretended not to notice. Jake finally summoned the courage to ask Bree to marry him. _

_He takes a deep breath and asked, "Bree? I have loved you from the first second I ever saw you, I loved you! I can't imagine my world without you. I don't want to spend another second without you by my side. Will you make me the happiest wolf man on earth by being my wife?" he said softly. _

_Bree through her arms around his neck and cried, "YES! YES, Jake! I will marry you!" _

_Jake gently pulled away and Bree smiled as Jake pulled out the ring. Jake slipped the ring onto her hand and kissed it. They spent the night lying in each other's arms. _

Edward walked into the room just as Alice was putting the finishing touches on Bree. He asked Alice to come help him with Jake leaving Bree and I alone.

"I'm happy for you!" I said hugging my lovely daughter to me. I was going to miss her while she and Jake were on their honeymoon but I was thrilled for them.

"Mom, I love you! You may not have given birth to me but you are without a doubt the best mom I could have ever asked for. You came into my life and made everything alright. For the first time I felt accepted for who I was. If it weren't for you I would never have reached this day." She said, "And if you hadn't have reigned dad in the times he wanted to destroy Jake, we wouldn't be here either."

"Well there was a time when your father rescued Jake from my wrath. Jake has a knack for only pissing one of us off at a time!" I said wryly.

"Mom, when did you know dad was the one for you? You've never really told me how you met him." Bree asked me.

"Well, When I was 17 I came to live with Charlie in Forks." I began but was interrupted.

"Why were you sent to live with him? Why couldn't you stay with your parents?" she asked.

"That's a story for another time. I met your dad, Alice, Carlisle, and Jasper the day after I moved here. Uncle Charlie was desperate to find any way to make me feel better so he called Dr. Cullen to come over. He asked if Alice could spend the day and that evening I want to the movies with them hoping to take my mind off of everything. The movie upset me and so your dad and I spent the evening in a bookstore. That whole day I knew I was falling in love with him and by the end of the day I had fallen hard. So pretty much the first day I met him I knew I would love him forever. There's been a few times I have wanting to destroy him but I love him and I always will." I told her knowing full well that Edward was watching her mind.

"Mom, I …What happened to your parents?" she asked.

"This isn't the time or the place, sweetheart. Only happy things today! If you still want to know when you get back off you're honeymoon I'll tell you then." I said as Edward came through the door quietly.

Edward's POV

Once Bella and Bree had finished their mother-daughter pre-wedding sentiments, I entered the small room at the back of the church and whispered, "It's time to get in formation!"

Bella squeezed Bree's hand before gracefully making her exit.

"Dad, you look as if you're going to cry." She said gently hugging me.

"This is one of a few times I'm glad I can't. Although I am happy for you, it's hard to let my little girl go." I admitted.

"I'll always be daddy's little girl!" She whispered as she burrowed into the crook of my neck like she did as a tiny little girl.

"I remember the first day after we adopted you, I always felt a bond with you but that day was so special. I officially became your father. I always tried to be the best father I could be to you. I hope you always felt safe, happy, and loved."

"You are the best daddy any little girl could ever have! I did fell safe, happy, and loved! Do you remember the time you let me skip school and we played it the snow banks when we were living in Alaska?" she asked.

"Yeah, I remember your mom was so mad, but you needed a personal day!" I said smiling at the memories of Bree playing in the snow.

"That's why Jake and I chose Alaska for our honeymoon was because of the snow. I fell in love with the snow that day. I remembered thinking that the snow was just as cold as your skin and being in it was just like you holding me. That's why I love the snow dad it reminds me of you. I'm a daddy's girl!" She said pulling away so she could look into my eyes.

"Forever?" I asked.

"Forever!" she answered.

We managed to pull ourselves together by the time Alice came to get us.

Alice POV

I stood at the door and waited for my brother to have his time with his daughter. He was sad about the end of this chapter in his life but I had news for him. He and Bella would renew their relationship in the days to come and they would realize how much time they spent with Bree or talking about Bree and that now that that time was freed up they were in for an adventure of their own.

"Ok! Let's get you into line." I said.

I lead them to the line were I had everyone standing. Sam was still disgruntled at me for redoing his tie. I heard Jasper chuckle as Sam called me a fashion nazi

"Sam that's so original. Now hold still." I quipped.

"This tie is too tight! I can't breathe." Sam complained.

"Oh, cram it! If you couldn't breathe then I wouldn't have to hear you complain!" I said.

I peeked in the auditorium of the church and signaled Rose to start playing. As the music started I instructed Sam and Emily to start their march down the aisle, I waited for them to reach the front and then signaled to Edward and Bree to go. I watched ask Jake's eyes found Bree's and his heart lurched and then began racing. Edward kept a steady pace until they reached the front of the church.

The minister asked, "Who gives this woman away?"

I saw a solitary tear of regret in Charlie's eye as Edward said, "Her mother and I do." While raising the veil, brushing a soft kiss on Bree's cheek and then placing her hand in Jake's.

I heard my brother whisper, "Take care of each other!" to the couple before joining Bella in the seat.

I joined Charlie in the back row and he whispered, "She's so beautiful!"

"It's not too late! You can still be part of her life." I whispered back.

"I can't risk it. What if she loses control and then has to live with the guilt that I can still see in Bella's eyes. I don't want that for her so I can't be part of her life." Charlie whispered back.

He sat in awe of his daughter.

Bree and Jake had exchanged vows and rings and the minister had just said, "I present to you Mr. Jake and Mrs. Bree Wolfe." Charlie rose with everyone and made a quiet escape without a word to anyone.

Bree and Jake's reception went off without a hitch. Bree was telling stories from her childhood to Sam and Emily.

"Dad, do you know I remember the pony you bought me for my birthday." She said.

"Yeah, you named her bubbles" he recalled.

"I remember you leading me around all afternoon on her." She said. "That was really great until Uncle Emmett ate her."

"Hey! You're not supposed to tell that story!" Emmett complained.

"Yeah, I should have consulted your Aunt Alice on that purchase." Edward said with a grin. "I could have strangled your Uncle Emmett when he told you that it ran away. Your dad and I had to help you search for that pony for hours." Bella said.

Emily was giggling hysterically while Sam gave Emmett a hard time, "You ate your niece's pet? You sick-o!"

EDWARD'S POV

I watched as Jake took little girl's hand and lead her out the door, every fiber of my being screamed at me to run after them and take her home. I knew this was coming and I really thought I had made peace with this but I guess nothing prepares you to let your baby go. For the first time in my vampire life I needed to sit down. I slumped into a chair and sighed. I watched as everyone celebrated this happy occasion. I was happy for Bree and Jake but I was sad for me.

The minister's question, "Who gives this woman away?" still rang in my ears. It was all I could do to form the words and give my little girl away to someone else. I know it's symbolic but it still weighed on my heart heavily. My little girl had changed her name today. All I could do was remember the tiny child I had read to, danced around on my feet at the father daughter dances, comforted when she was scared, and rescued from being in trouble when Bella would let me. I remembered the ride home after finding her, how tiny she was, how happy Charlie was to see her, how boisterous she was but most of all how she captured my heart and wrapped me around her finger. Even before she was my daughter I would have walked through fire for her. I wasn't ok with just giving her away.

"Are you Ok?" Bella asked knowing I was not.

"I will be. I just … I don't know… I wish she was still little. So I could have more time to get use to this." I said.

"I know this is hard. You and Bree have a special connection. She will always be your little girl, even if she is married. Their honeymoon is only three months why don't we go back to Esme's Island and spend some time alone." She said.

I nodded in agreement. It did sound nice. Since we adopted Bree we haven't really had Alone time.

Alice walked past the table dropping a house key, a packet of plane tickets and a boat schedule along with a note that said, "Your bags are packed and in the trunk of Edward's car. Get moving you flight leaves in an hour and a half!" Bella took my hand and picked up the house key, a packet of plane tickets and a boat schedule and I drove us to the airport.

BELLA'S POV

I watched Edward drive and knew he was having a hard time with all of this. I began getting snippets of the day's events.

_I saw his and Bree's conversation about playing in the snow drifts, I saw the memory of him walking her to her class the first day of school he had while walking her down the aisle to give her away, I saw the agony he struggled to hide as he gave his little girl to Jake. I saw the internal turmoil as he collapsed in the chair after Bree and Jake left._

"Edward?" I asked pulling him from his thoughts.

"Sorry, Love! I'm just not myself today." He said, "We never got a proper honeymoon, did we?"

"No, we didn't! Our lives have been all about being parents to Bree. We kind of neglected each other." I said.

"We did." he agreed.

Eward looked over at me and whispered, "How are you with this? She's our little girl!"

"Edward, I am ok with all of this because we raised our little girl right. She grew up and made a choice to marry the man she adores and who worships the ground she walks on, a man who has proven time and time again that he will never leave her. Edward they are coming back in three months to live in the same house as us. Edward you have to remember we haven't lost her forever. She's grown into a woman now Edward! She isn't a child anymore." I said.

"I know but she'll always be my little girl. I just gave my baby girl away to him. The whole time I was seeing her as that 5 year old tiny girl that I protected. I just… I… it just hurts!" He said.

"I know, Edward, but that's what parenting is about. When it's time to let them go you just have to. It's like when you taught her to ride a bike and she would say ok let go. You were terrified but you knew that you had to so she could learn. This isn't easy for me either but I am choosing not to treat this like a death in the family. This is a happy occasion. Our job has changed Edward. We will always be her soft place to fall but we have to let her go. She will make mistakes along the way but that's how life is lived, trial and error." I told him.

"I know!" he said with a sad sigh, "I'll learn to accept it."

Bella POV

After several plane rides and a boat ride Edward and I were standing on the beach in the moon light under the arch we were married under. He hummed a melody as he pulled me into his arms and danced with me. He looked so sexy dancing barefooted on the beach with me. It was nice to be alone with my husband. I was so glad that Alice planned this for us. She was the best sister ever.

"Do you remember our first shopping trip we took?" He asked.

I smiled as the flash back flooded back, "Yes I do you called me and said, 'Bella? Of course it's you.' I could hear the smile in your voice. Then you asked 'I have a favor to ask of you. Alice bet me I couldn't pick out a nice outfit without her. If I lose this bet she gets to dye my hair purple. It was stupid of me to take that bet because I am hopeless. Will you go shopping with me in the morning?' I could hear Alice laughing in the back ground.

"It would serve you right if she said no!" she called.

I remember laughing as I told you, 'Yeah, I'll help you. We can't have you running around with purple hair no can we. I don't want that on my conscience! What time will you be here to pick me up?' I asked you and you asked me, 'Does eight thirty work for you?'

I said that was fine and then we said good night.

'Are you leaving earlier tomorrow?' Uncle Charlie asked giving me his famous raised eye brow.

'If that's ok, it's a long story.' I said sitting on the couch.

'Edward and Alice have a bet that Edward can't go shopping without her and come home looking presentable, if Alice wins he will have to dye his purple. He asked me to help him shop so he won't have to dye his hair.' I giggled.

'Well by all means don't let the poor boy lose. You are going to help him win aren't you?' he asked with a concerned look on his face.

'Of course! Why would you even ask that?' I said in mock outrage.

Uncle Charlie Laughed, 'Because girls are usually evil when you get them together. I figured you and Alice were ganging up on that poor boy.' He teased.

Edward was laughing by the time I got done telling the first of the story.

Edward continued the story, 'Thanks for helping me out today! That evil little pixie has already bought the hair dye. She thinks you are going to sabotage my shopping trip. I told her you were too nice and would never do that to me.' I said.

'No! I'm here to help you not sabotage your trip.' You laughed, 'So, what am I helping do to Alice?' You asked me.

'Well, I get to pick out her clothes for school on Monday.' I had told you. 'I plan to pick up an outfit for her at the store. I was thinking a pair of camo coveralls.'

'She's going to kill you!' You told me.

'No, she's going to kill us. You're my partner in crime, my dear.' I laughed.

'She's not going to try to dye my hair too if we lose, is she?' you asked.

'Don't worry Bella if we lose, I will tell her you sabotaged me. I won't let her dye your hair, Bella. You're safe with me.' I told you.

At the store you scoured the racks and then said, 'Edward, I found the perfect shirt for you.'

When I came out of the dressing room you blushed and I would have given anything to be able to read your mind.

'I think we need to pick out Alice's outfit. Let's try not to be too mean, ok?' you sighed.

'You're just worried about to repercussions of helping me. ' I laughed.

'Just a little,' you admitted, 'Alice seems the type that you wouldn't want to tick off.'

'I'll protect you from the pixie.' I laughed then added softly, 'I'll always protect you.' There was a tender look in his eye as he said it.

As I went to change I wondered if you were feeling the attraction I was. I liked how happy you looked when I said I would always protect you.

Then as we headed to the house we talked about our likes and dislikes. I was surprised that we had so much in common. We were almost to the house when I couldn't hold back anymore. I looked over at you and said, "Bella, I really like you. I don't know how you feel but I am drawn to you. I enjoyed today and would really love to take you on a real date some time."

You were shocked, "I would like that." You stammered with the most beautiful blush.

"Good." I smiled, "I kind of goaded Alice into this so I could spend some time alone with you."

"Edward, you don't have to have a reason to spend time with me." You told me then remembered Alice and ask shyly, "What is Alice going to say about all this?"

'She thinks we'd make a 'cute couple'. I laughed putting air quotes around cute couple.

'I'm glad she approves.' you laughed." He finished with a smile.

"That was the same day I found out about vampires. Rosalie scared me half to death. I was so glad everyone came to my rescue. We've come so far from then." I said.

"We have come through good times and Bad" Edward said.

I knew he was remembering the time when I was changed.

Edward POV

After Bella and I talked that night we started truly enjoying our second honeymoon. I could hardly believe it was time to go home. Alice had called to tell us Bree and Jake had been back for a week. Bella and I were so wrapped up in each other that we didn't even realize that we had been there over three months.

We arrived home to find the happy couple waiting on our arrival. Bree launched herself at me squealing, "Daddy!" It was then I truly realized no matter where Bree was, who she was married to, or with she would always be daddy's girl.

I thought back to all those years before I know Bella and Bree existed and realized with a soaring high that I had everything I never knew I wanted! My whole world was aligned perfectly. I had a wonderful wife that time would never age and death would never take. I had my little girl and her husband whom would also live forever and we all had eternity to enjoy each other's company.

**A/N: Well this moment is bittersweet for me. I have completed this story. I will miss writing about the characters I have come to love but I can start posting my new story. The title of this next story is ****My Private Hell. ****Here is a tiny Summary:**

A woman is kidnapped by her ex-husband who is a newly change vampire and then he changes her. She destroys him in an uncontrollable rage when he tells her he wants to change their son. She just wants to die. The Cullen's try to show her their world and a life worth living but can it replace all that she has lost? Or will she find a way to destroy herself?

**This story isn't mapped out and will probably take on a life of its own. I have chapter 1 written. I don't know the ending yet whether she accepts her new lot or ends it all. I will be posting The first Chapter of this Story now.**

**IF you liked the way this story was written check out my new story! I thank you all for reading this story and I would like to thank all my reviewers from the bottom of my heart!**


	32. Chapter 32

**A/N Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of **

Bree's POV

I was thrilled to see my parent's again. Our reunion had been exciting. Mom and I sat and talked for hours while Jake and the boys when to have some "guy time". I was so blissfully happy but had this ominous feeling that something was about to happen. I had kept it from everyone else but Jake thus far but the feeling was getting worse and I was seeing flashes of a woman with harsh ruby eyes. I had a feeling she was a part of whatever it was I was sensing. When Jake returned and we took our evening walk I was going to tell him.

When he returned, Jake asked, "Are you ready to go watch the sunset?" extending a hand for me to take. We had never missed a sunset together since we had been married. The sunset was gorgeous painting the sky in hues of red, orange and purple. I leaned into Jake dreading the information I was about to divulge.

"What's wrong?" Jake asked. He had known something was bothering me. Jake never pried he just let me know he was there. Now that dad was back it wouldn't stay a secret much longer so I decided to tell Jake. He was worried about how much it bothered me but understood that sometimes you're just not ready to talk.

I drew a deep breath as Jake and I walked back to the house after deciding it was time to talk to the rest of the family. As we walked into the house everyone was already assembled. I guessed Alice had seen us coming to address the rest of the family.

I sat beside Jake and started to explain, "I have been having this feeling that something bad is fixing to happen. I have been seeing flashes of a female vampire. She has angry red eyes and there is a white flash. I don't know what's coming. I just know something is."

" I don't recognize the woman but I do see Aro!" Dad said, "If it's Aro it's the Volturi. Carlisle, we need to tell Bree, Jake, Sarah, Emily, and Sam about the Volturi."

Granddad took a long breath then began, "The Volturi considers themselves Royalty. They have taken it upon themselves to protect our secret. They are power-hungry and collect talented vampires. The vampires they collect are inducted into an army of sorts called the guard. Some times when they hear of a vampire possessing a specific talent they will go to collect them, inventing an infraction that the vampires family has committed. They destroy all who are not useful to them and to the rest set forth a choice of join or die. Aro is one of the leaders of the guard. Bree what else can you see?"

I thought of every flash I had seen. The background meant nothing to me but dad gasp, "In the field we used when we played baseball. I see a fire with purple smoke."

"Alice do you see anything?" Carlisle asked.

"No! There's been no decision that would bring them to us. I will watch them." She answered.

"If the Volturi comes here what will they do to us?" Bree asked nervously.

"It depends of what they want! If they want our powers then they will come to being judgment. If they are just curious then we should be alright. I don't know about Jake and Sam. Aro is afraid of werewolves and has killed off most of them. I don't think he will see them differently that the true Children of the Moon.

Bella's POV

After Bree told us about her murky visions and the conversation with Carlisle, Bree and Emily were worried about their mates. Esme suggested Bree, Jake, Emily, and Sam go stay on Esme's Island for a little while. As much as the idea killed me I knew it would be best to have Jake and Sam out of harms way.

Alice got on the phone making plans while Edward and I spent time with our daughter. The flight left tomorrow at 10 am. Edward and I would drive them to the airport. I disparately wanted to go with them but I knew that Edward and I had to stay behind.

When it was time to leave it was all Edward and I could do to drag ourselves to the car. I think that was the slowest Edward had ever drove willingly and the mood in the car was dismal. Edward was torn between sending them away to be safe and protecting them himself so he knew they would be safe.

Jasper's POV

"Alice? What is it?" I asked watching my wife slip into a vision. Her emotions twisted into outrage, anger, and sheer hatred. I was hit with all her emotions at once. How I wished Edward were here. I waited until the vision passed and pulled her in to me. She was still boiling over with anger and I was trying desperately trying to calm her.

"That son of a bitch! I wish I could find him! I want to be the one to destroy him!" she seethed viciously.

"What is it, darlin'?" I soothed. I felt a shift in her emotional climate as she sunk beneath defeat and despair.

"That poor woman! I can't…She cannot be saved." She choked back the sobs that were trying to escape.

"Baby, talk to me!" I said now desperate for answers, "What's going on?"

"We need to be in the clearing next Thursday at three O'clock. Some idiot is going to kidnap his ex-wife causing a gruesome scene and change her into a vampire against her will. He has attracted the attention of the Volturi and they are tracking him. Aro will destroy him but I cannot see her." Alice growled.

I lifted her into my arms and settled us on the couch sending her waves of calm. We cuddled together on the couch until we heard Edward's car pull into the driveway.

We all assembled in the den when Edward and Bella returned and discussed our options. Alice couldn't repeat her vision she was just too upset so Edward recounted what he saw in Alice's thoughts.

"I see a woman parking in front of a police station and she is totally oblivious to the vampire standing in the shadows. He is stalking her as she walks to the building. He starts attacking officers until she agrees to go with him. Then there is a flash of her and him in the clearing were we play baseball. He changes her against her will and then the vision changes again and we are all in the clearing and there is an explosion."

Alice tried in vain to see were the woman was or the vampire that would cause such a mess. She was getting more frustrated by the minute.

Rosalie was more upset than anyone had ever seen her. She desperately wanted to save the woman before it was too late. She hated the thought of someone being changed against their will.

The family was nervous about the Volturi being anywhere near our family.

Cadence's POV (New Character)

Saturday

I walked in to the station and stared dumbfounded at the horrifying scene before me. My ex-husband had finally found me and the result was far worse than I feared. Patrick lifted one of my fellow officers off the ground and bit his neck. I screamed for Patrick to stop but he dropped the officer and grabbed up another repeating his previous actions. I grabbed my service revolver from my hip and fired one round at Patrick's head. The bullet ricocheted off of Patrick's head and buried its self deep into the Chief of Police's chest. He was dead before he hit the ground.

Patrick's turned to look at me with a twisted smirk on his blood soaked face. I noted the glowing red eyes. It was then I realized that I just thought he was a monster then but now he was truly something out of a horror movie.

Patrick's face twisted into a treacherous grin as he noted that everyone but he and I were either dead or cowering on the ground. He advanced on me and I leveled my gun once more on him.

"Now! Now! That didn't turn out so well for your boss. Cadey, you can stop anyone else here from dying today. All you have to do is come along quietly." Patrick chortled, "What's it going to be?"

"I'll go." I answered solemnly. I was stronger than the silly child who had married him thinking he was my prince charming. I was no longer the victim I once was. I knew better then to get swept up in fairy tails. I knew that fairy tails didn't exist for women like me. My prince charming had turn in to a toad and I was forced to run for my life. I was broken with a two month old baby. I moved halfway across the country, changed our names and reinvented myself. Now ten years later he had found me thinking I was that same woman he loved to beat on. I was a survivor now that's what I had to be. My son depended on me to protect him and that was me sole purpose for living.

He grabbed me arm in an ice-cold, vice-like grip and practically dragged me out of the police station. I tried my best to keep up but even sprinting I couldn't match his pace and I fell. He continued to drag me across the parking lot and he bounded across the fence catching my leg on a sharp edge of the chain-link fence. I felt the wire bite into my flesh and rip all the way down my shin so I could see the bone glaring out of the angry red wound but there was no way I would give him the satisfaction of knowing he had hurt me. When he landed he yanked me free from the fence. I winced as I felt my shoulder being separated with a sickening sucking noise and the shooting pain ripped its way through me. Patrick ran tirelessly for hours dragging me by my arm. I hoped to pass out soon, anything to get relief from the pain I was feeling no matter how brief.

Patrick stopped in a clearing and dropped me on the ground and sat beside me. His piercing red eyes examined me carefully until his eyes fell upon me shoulder. He reached over and grabbed I arm and wrenching it back into place earning him a guttural groan.

"I'm going to give you a gift Cadey. You are mine again and I'm going to make you immortal." He said before dragging me into his lap and scraping his teeth a crossed my skin. As the venom seeped slowly into me blood stream I jerked and rolled off of his lap. He threw me over his shoulder and carried me for days while I was writhing in pain until finally the pain just stopped as did my heart. My throat burned as if I had made an attempt at Swallowing a live coal but got in hung in my throat. I jumped down to my feet and glared at the worthless piece of trash that I detested. He regarded me cautiously for a while before he spoke the words that enraged me.

"Cadey where is our son?" Patrick asked.

"You may have me but I'll never let you near him!" I hissed.

"Where is my son?" Patrick growled.

"I won't let you do this to him. He has his whole life ahead of him." I hissed.

He growled, "I'll find him and when I do he will join our family."

Something in me just snapped. I punched him in the chest sending him flying in to a tree causing the tree to explode. We both froze as we heard the rustle of five robes rustling in the trees in front of us and 9 other footfalls running toward us.

I stood tall watching the scene before me. Five vampires cloaked in black robes with glowing eyes that flickered from me to Patrick stopped in the clearing to my right and nine vampires with strange golden all wearing modern day clothing stepped into the clearing on my left and cautiously approached me. They finally stopped just a few feet from me fanning out behind me. I cautiously considered them allies in whatever was about to take place.

I watched one of the vampire's in the cloaks stepped forward and tried not to flinch as he grabbed my hand.

"Ahh! You mind is most interesting, my dear Cadence!" he said then turned to Patrick, "You would turn a child?"

"I want my son with me." growled Patrick.

I was seething I was ready to explode at Patrick's words. I glared daggers at him wishing looks could kill.

All of a sudden there was a loud explosion and debris and dust were flying all around us. When the dust settled I saw Patrick lying in pieces shattered like a broken vase all over the ground and every eye was turned nervously to me.

"We'll that takes care of him! Now what about her, Aro?" a tiny cloaked figure said in a bored tone.

"Jane Dear. She is innocent." The one she addressed as Aro crooned.

I watched as the cloaked figures threw all the shards of Patrick in to a pile and set him ablaze.

"What an intriguing gift. How did you do it?" Aro asked. Once again every eye was on me.

"I-I'm not sure. I remember I was angry and wished looks could kill and the next thing I knew there was an explosion." I said more than a little rattled, then calmly, "So you kill a vampire with flames. Will you kill me?"

Aro miss took my request as a plea for my life, "No one is going to harm you. Join us!"

"No! I want to die!" I plead, "My son was my only reason to live. Now the threat to him is gone. He will be sent to live with my mother there is no purpose for me anymore."

"I am sorry! I won't destroy you. You are too valuable. You will join us now that is your new purpose" Aro said as the other cloaked figures stepped to either side of him then I noticed at some point in the exchange my allies had done the same standing shoulder to shoulder with me.

Bella's POV

As we stepped up to join ranks with Cadence, I noticed Jane stepping forward concentrating hard on Cadence and stepped in front of her. Hoping I could buy her some time to escape. I felt white, hot, searing pain ripping through my body as I fell to the ground. I could hear Edward begging Jane to stop and see the twisted grin on Jane's face. I looked away and saw the realization on Cadence's face that that was meant for her and there was another flash. Just as soon as the pain started it was gone along with Jane. I stood as I heard a pained roar from Alec as the Volturi retreated leaving Jane's shattered body. I could here Alec screaming that this wasn't over.

Edward growled, "they are going to meet us at the house and we will fight there."

Emmett and Jasper were gathering pieces of Jane and throwing them in with the male vampire that Cadence had destroyed. As Edward gave Cadence a brief history on the Volturi and a glimpse of what they now wanted. Which was her dead.


	33. Chapter 33

Edward POV

I explained the Volturi to Cadence and the need to start honing her gift. I directed her to blow up several trees. Jasper was pleased with her progress but hoped her will for self-destruction didn't cause us problems. I heard Alice's thoughts as she slipped into a vision. The Volturi wasn't wasting any time. There were headed back and intent on vengeance.

She said, "There coming!"

We all grouped together and braced for the fight. I heard Cadence wonder if she just handed herself over if they would leave us alone. Immediately Alice's vision changed and I saw Cadence rush forward. They destroyed her. Then Alec turned to Alice with a scowl on his face. Jasper roared and lunged gripping his arms as he ripped them off. Felix and the guard descended on Jasper. He remained silent as the guard ripped and burned him. Alice tried to drag him out of the fire but he was turning to ash to quickly. The rest of us held off the guard and watched in horror as Alice gave up wrapped her arms around what was left of Jasper and let the flames consume her too. Alec stalked toward me and was the end of the vision.

"Cadence, If you don't fight with us we will not survive this fight." Alice said, "Please, we need you to be strong. I don't want to die!"

"I-I…just thought…" Cadence began.

"We have picked a side! That means we either win this fight or die!" I said, "If you don't fight with us there will be no survivors. Jasper will be first, followed by Alice then one by one we will all die. Please don't give yourself up."

"I won't. I just thought I could save you all. " She said.

"The only way to save us now is to fight." Jasper said as he scanned the trees. We could hear them.

Aro broke through the trees and moved to the side clearly not having the courage to fight but is thoughts were smug. The guard was lead be Alex who was full of rage! We could see the strange fog beginning to swirl out from around him. I saw a slight movement next to me and Cadence emitted the white blinding light again. When the light disappeared Alex was a pile of powder and the guard had frozen in fear. I could see Alice's mind, she had slipped into a momentary vision and Bree and the rest of the family fighting with us in just a few seconds and I have to say my little girl can kick some ass.

Bree POV

I was livid when I saw the Volturi attacking my family and what was Cadence thinking when she rushes forward. Alec quickly dismembered her and set her a blaze. Then he turned to my Aunt Alice with a scowl on his face. Uncle Jasper roared and lunged gripping his arms as he ripped them off. Felix and the guard descended on my uncle. He remained silent as the guard ripped and burned him. It broke my heart watching my aunt as she tried to drag him out of the fire but he was turning to ash to quickly he was disintegrating in her grasp. His last declaration to her was, "I love you Alice!" and then he was ash. The rest of them held off the guard and watched in horror as Aunt Alice gave up wrapped her arms around what was left of Jasper and let the flames consume her too. I was enraged as the vision ended! The others and I decided to go back. If Cadence pulled this stunt I would end her myself. She put my family in danger and that was not to be tolerated.

As we broke through the trees I was pleased to see Cadence reduce Alec to a mist of fine powder that quickly began swirling in the wind that I was producing. I quickly took control of Cadence and decimated the guard and Aro's shield. Then I smiled as he shrieked in terror. Then Cadence emitted another blinding white flash and Aro was gone.


End file.
